Love in New York
by RenesmeeLautner416
Summary: *All Human* Different POVs of all the characters. What happens when you mix New York City, College, Cullens, and four hot girls? Find out in here! Rated M for future chapters!
1. Stuck bags, Road trips, and hotel rooms

**Authors Note: Ok this is my first story so be nice! I'm still working on this! It isn't the best but there is more coming!**

Chapter 1: Stuck bags, Road trips, and hotel rooms

**RPOV**

"Umm…how about Andrew Anderson?" Alice asked as she looked through one of our old high school yearbooks. "Nope I dated him and dumped him in fourth grade. And he has that weird eye thing that he does." I said as I kept packing my clothes into boxes. "Oooo…how about Lucas Kraft. He has hearts around his name." Rose said as she looked over Alice's shoulder at a picture in the yearbook then drew a heart with her fingers in the air. "I had a crush on him this year and I dated him…didn't turn our too well. Every time we kissed it felt like kissing a wall." I said then we all laughed.

We spent an hour looking through the yearbook for a boyfriend for me but we came up empty. We had all finished packing for the new apartment we were going to move to and we were almost finished loading my SUV, Rose's convertible, Alice Porsche and Bella's truck. I was trying to pack the last bag into the back of my SUV but I couldn't get it to fit. I was pushing and shoving but it just wouldn't fit. Then all of the sudden a tall man walked up to me and said "Need help with that?" I was in such a shock I almost fell (I've been starting to get that from Bella) but he caught me before I could fall. He set me on my feet but still had his hands on my waist. "Umm…yea. I do need help. And thanks for that." I said as he pulled his hands away and my waist felt too cold without his touch. He got the bag in the back in no time.

"I'm Jacob." He said as he put out his hand and I had just realized how tall he was. He looked like he was about 6" 7' compared to my 5" 6'. I put my hand out to take his and my whole hand fit completely in his. "I'm Renesmee but people call me Nessie." I said then we finished shaking but our hands didn't move. "I know. I've seen you around the apartment." He said as he directed to the apartment. "So are you going on a trip or are you just moving?" He asked as he finally took his hand away and my hand felt the same way as my hips did before.

"Oh we are moving." I pouted and his face kind of dropped. "Too bad we could've hung out." He said as he kicked the dirt and had his hands in his pockets now. "Well…hang on." I said as I walked to the driver's seat of my car and pulled out a pen and a paper to write my number on.

**JPOV**

I watched as she walked to her car and leaned in over the seat to get something. I looked at her waist and began to go down. _Wow she's got a nice ass._ I thought to myself. She came back and I looked down at her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. "Here's my number. Call me or text me anytime." She said as she handed me the paper and our fingers touched. It sent a tingling feeling through my whole body. I just wanted to kiss her then and there. Of course we had just met which sucked. "So which apartment are you moving too?" I had to know something about where the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen was moving too. "We are moving to an apartment in New York so Alice can go to college at the Julliard School." She pouted again.

"Oh." Was all I could said and I had just realized that our hands were still both holding the paper. "I know we just met and all but…" I said trying to get the nerves to hug her goodbye. I was just about to put my arms around her when I heard Emmett shout "Hey lover boy! Let's go!" Then I heard Edward and Jasper chuckle. I groaned and yelled back "Give me a minute!" I then pointed back at Nessie. Then Emmett gave me kissy faces.

"Sorry those are my brothers." I said. "It's fine. So where were we?" She asked me smiling up at me. "I think we were right about here." I said as I put my arms around her back and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I wanted to keep her there so bad and I regretted when I let go. "Well…bye. Nessie." I said as she got into her car and opened the window to wave goodbye. And as she backed out she stopped right in front of me and blew me a kiss. I chuckled then kept waving until she was out of the parking lot. Then my arm fell to my side and my head fell too. "I love you." I whispered under my breathe.

**RPOV**

I backed out of the garage then stopped right in front of Jacob and I blew him a kiss. _Did I just do that?_ I asked myself. Then I heard Jacob chuckle. I got out of the parking lot then whispered "I love you." Then I sighed as I watched the road. I had about 15 hours until I got to New York City from South Carolina. I had 15 hours to think about Jacob. I turned up the music and was singing along with it as my phone started to ring. I turned down the music then put my phone on speaker.

"Hello?" I said since I had no idea who's number it was but I was hoping it was Jacob. "Hey!" He said in an excited kind of way. "Hey!" I shouted back at him. "Hey." He said again then I heard a booming voice over the phone said "You said that already!" Then I heard laughing and Jacob said "Shut up!" Then he came back to me. "Sorry it's kind of early since you left I don't even think it's been five minutes." I giggled then said "It's ok. I don't mind. I was hoping it was you on the phone." Then I giggled again. "Good. Cause I don't think I can go very long without hearing your laugh or your voice." He said then I giggled again. "I don't think I can do that either. And I think it's going to drive me nuts that I can't feel your touch on my hands or my waist." _Why did I just said that?!_ I kind of laughed tying to hide it. Then I heard him laugh and I felt it echo in my head. "I don't think I can go too long without feeling that either." He chuckled again.

Then I heard another voice come faintly over the phone said "Aww our wittle Jacob's got a girlfriend. Jacob and Nessie sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Then I heard someone hit something then I heard the same voice shout "OWW! Why did you hit me Jacob?" Then I heard a booming laugh. "Shut up Edward! You too Emmett!" Jacob said to them. "Look I really like this girl so can you guys please be quiet for like five minutes?" Jacob begged them then I giggled and said "You know I can hear every word you just said Jacob right?" Then I giggled even more. "But I really like you too Jacob." I said through the phone.

"Aww. Jacob's blushing!" I heard Emmett said over the phone. And I busted our laughing. "Sorry Nessie we are in the car and I can't really escape them. And can you repeat what you just said so my brothers can hear you." He said to me. "Of course Jacob. Emmett, Edward, and…" I said not knowing the other brothers name. "My name's Jasper." The new named Jasper answered me. "Thank you. And Jasper. I _really_ like you Jacob." I said as serious as I could. "Wow. This is the first girl to like our Jacob since Sophomore year. What was her name again…Leah right?" I heard Jasper said over the phone and I guessed that the phone was on speaker just like mine. I heard Jacob groaned and whisper "Don't mention her or I'll never get Nessie as a girlfriend!"

I giggled even more. "I can still hear you guys!" I shouted at the phone. "Oh…crap!" Jacob said then I giggled. "And Jacob. If you are single. I'm single as well and I would love to try to date even though we will be very far away. I've never really liked a guy this much before." I said as serious as I could again. _Why do I keep saying this stuff? I sound like a complete idiot!_ I thought to myself. "Oh…really?" Jacob was excited again. "Yes." I answered. "And we won't really be very far Nessie." He said back to me then the whole car chuckled.

"Wait. What?" I asked confused. "Look behind you." Emmett shouted over the phone. I looked in my mirror and saw a huge jeep with bags and a furniture truck right behind them. Then I saw four boys in the car all smiling and waving at me. All of them are very handsome but the only one I saw was Jacob. "Are you guys like following me?" I asked through the phone. "No actually Edward got into Julliard for his music so we are all going up to New York." Jacob said into the phone. I couldn't help looking back at my new boyfriend in the passenger's seat.

"Jacob do you wanna ride with me so we can have some privacy?" I asked the all the boys started hooting and hollering. "Sure I think there's a gas station up here so we can stop and switch cars." He said pointing at the gas station just down the road. "Ok see you there." I said to him. "See ya." He said before we hung up. I shrieked in the car causing me to swerve just a little bit.

We got to the gas station and everyone driving decided to fill up on gas and Jacob got in my SUV. "Hey." I said when he got in the car. "Hey." He said to me before I got out to get the gas I wanted. "So how long have you, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper lived in South Carolina?" I asked as I waited for the gas to fill up in my car knowing that he was adopted. "Umm…about a year now." He said as he smiled at me and my heart melted. He had the most amazing smile I had ever seen. I smiled back at him. "I love your smile Jacob." I said _Oh my gosh what the heck is my problem I keep saying such retarded things today. _I thought to myself then got out of the car to pay for the gas then we were on our way. "Thanks. I love your eyes." He said then he looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but giggle. "And I love your laugh and your voice…and your touch." When he said that he put his hand on my hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. I started to feel light headed and answered back "Me too." I said as I put my hand in his hand.

**JPOV**

After I hung up with Nessie all the guys were hooting and hollering. "Dude you _finally_ got a girlfriend after three years!" Emmett shouted at me from the drivers seat then punched me in the arm. "Dude don't hit me." I said as I rubbed where he hit me. "So what are you guys gonna do in the car?" Edward asked me then nudged me in the arm with his elbow. "What is with you people and hitting me in my arm? Jeez! And I have no idea what we are doing in car. Probably just talking." _I wish it was more than just talking. _I thought to myself. "Are you gonna make a move?" Jasper asked then raised his eyebrows. "No! Not yet. We just started dating for crying out loud!" _I might try to make a move just like either holding hands or maybe a kiss on the cheek. God why does she have to be so hot? _I thought to myself again.

"Yea right! I saw the way you were looking at her in the parking lot! It looked like love at first sight!" Emmett yelled at me as he pulled into the gas station. "Shut up! We don't have windows and what if she hears you?" I asked as she pulled into the gas tank in front of us. "Whatever man. Have fun." Emmett said before I got out of the car to get into Nessie's car.

"Hey." She said as I shut the door behind me. "Hey." I said back at her before she got out to get the gas and put it in her car. I looked in the side mirror when she dropped her keys and she leaned down to get them. "She has got a _really_ nice ass." I said to myself before she got back into the car. "So how long have you, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper lived in South Carolina?" She asked me and I just wanted to hold her hand so bad. "Umm…about a year now." I answered back before she could realized that I was just paying attention to how I could hold her hand.

I smiled at her showing my teeth. She giggled then she smiled back. "I love your smile Jacob." She said then I chuckled and she looked nervous so I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Thanks. I love you eyes." _Woah wait did I just said that out loud?_ I asked myself. I looked her straight in her eyes and smiled again then she giggled again. "And I love your laugh, your voice…and I love your touch." I said then I wished I hadn't because I was tempted to touch her so I put my hand on her hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. She giggled again and if I could I would have her laugh all day I just love her little laugh.

"Me too." She finally answered back then she pulled her hand out from under mine and I thought it was because she was uncomfortable but she actually placed her hand in my hand instead. I started playing with her fingers as she drove to the freeway. Every once and a while I would said something funny or flirtatious and she would giggle.

**RPOV**

We all decided to stop in Kentucky and get a hotel room. When we got in to the lobby we asked for three rooms but they said that they only had one left. So we just took it. There were three beds in the room. It was actually pretty large for a hotel room. It was about five p.m. so we all decided to go the pool to get to know each other before we went out to dinner. "Ok we got to change so we'll meet you downstairs ok?" I said to the boys. "Ok. See ya." Jacob said as he hugged me. I felt the tingly feeling in my body again then all the boys went down to the pool.

"Ok spill!" Alice shrieked as soon as the door shut behind the boys. So while we were changing I told them everything starting with how I couldn't get the bag in the back and ending with when we were in the car together. "Oh my god!" Bella shouted when we were in the elevator. "I call dibs on Edward!" She said too. "I get Emmett!" Rose shouted throwing her hand in the air. "I wanted Jasper anyway and I would have killed any of you for him!" Alice joked and we got to the bottom floor and went into the pool.

The boys still hadn't gone in yet but they did change. And the second I saw Jacob I almost fainted. He is so muscular. He looked up and saw me then smiled and the girls kind of gave me a nudge to him. "Hey." I said to him as I sat down next to him. "Hey" He said back.

It was an outdoor pool so we all had to put on sunscreen before we went in. "Hey Nessie can you help me put some sunscreen on my back?" Jacob asked me handing me the bottle. "Yea sure if you help me with my back." I flirted. "Deal." He said then smiled. I put the sunscreen on my hand and began to rub it on his back. I couldn't breathe mostly because I knew that he would be doing this to me next. I heard him moan a little bit. "Is that to hard?" I asked taking my hand away slowly. "No. It just feels good. You could be a masseuse." He said then moaned quietly again.

When it was my turn I was a little bit nervous because he might have to pull my bathing suit up a little bit to get it everywhere. I heard him squeeze the bottle to get some out then he sat behind me and I could feel the body heat coming off of him. He started rubbing the sunscreen all over my back. He did put his hand a little bit under the strap to get it under there. I could see why Jacob moaned before I was about to. In fact I let out a little moan not just because it felt good but because his touch on my body.

"Too hard?" He asked me when he finished and when I turned around he was closer than I thought he was because when I turned around our noses were almost touching and it took all I had in me not to just kiss him then and there. "No. It was perfect." I said then we got up and he put his arm around my waist and I giggled as we got into the water.

Whenever I got tired of swimming Jacob would put me on his back or would hold me like a baby just inches from his face. All the others were getting along well but I paid most of my attention to trying_ not_ to kiss Jacob. One time it was harder than the others because Emmett did something funny so Jacob and I turned our heads and I was in his lap and he was sitting on the stairs. We all laughed then Jacob and I turned our attention back to each other and our foreheads were on each others and I quickly pulled away but then Jacob put his hand in my hair gently twisting in with it and pulled my forehead back to his. "Is this ok?" He asked making sure I wasn't uncomfortable. I nodded against his head.

He pulled his hand out of my hair and put it on my cheek gently and he had his arm around my waist and now my body was facing his. I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist but I couldn't or else it might have felt awkward. So I just put them on the wall behind us. I heard him moan again just a little though this time so the others couldn't hear him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him staring into his eyes. "I don't know it depends on what you mean by ok. I think I got bit by the love bug. Cause now every time I'm near you I just want to do this." When he finished talking he slowly moved his lips to mine. I met him about half way. At first it was just a peck. But when his lips left mine I put my hands in his hair and pulled him gently back to my lips. Again this one was just slow then I'm still not sure who started to part their lips but the other just followed them and soon my lips were moving with his lips. This kiss only lasted about ten seconds but to me it wasn't long enough.

"Sorry." I said kind of pulling away gently. "What? No. That was amazing. I don't know. I mean it's just that every time I'm near you it's like I can't lie to you and I have to tell you everything. And right now I'm tell the truth. That was the best kiss I have ever had. Ok so it was my first kiss but it was still amazing." Jacob said as he pulled me back onto his lap. "It was my first kiss too. And I don't think it will ever be topped." I said as I stood up and put my hand out for him to take. "You want to get out?" I asked and he was already out of the water.

"Wherever you go I'll be there." He said. We pushed two lounge chairs together so we could sit next to each other. When we laid down Jacob pulled me against his chest gently. I had my back to his chest then I just wiggled my way so I was facing him. And we just talked while the others were in the pool. At about a quarter til seven we decided to head upstairs and call take out.

The girls changed in the bathroom while the boys changed out in the room. I told the girls about the kiss and how it made me feel. "You two are like made for each other!" Alice silently shrieked. We walked out and we all had to share beds. Me and Jacob got the one closest to the door, Edward and Bella got the middle one, Emmett and Rose got the one closest to the window and Alice and Jasper got the roller bed. When the food came we all sat on the beds and watched A Haunting In Connecticut. Every time something bad happened I pretty much completely jumped into Jacob's lap. He would chuckle but rub my back. All the girls would hide behind the boys when something scary happened.

When it was time for bed we all changed and got into the beds. Jacob was already under the covers. I pulled the covers up a little so I could get in. "Hey." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me gently to his chest. I had only then realized he was topless. "Hey." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He smiled in the dark and I could still see it and my heart skipped a beat. I smiled back then leaned my head under his head and I hear him moan quietly.

"What is it this time?" I whispered in his ear. "It's just that today was the best day of my life and this just make it better. Being able to fall asleep with you in my arms." He moaned again in my ear. "I just wish we could stay like this forever." He whispered in my ear and I loved the way his lips felt on my ear. "That makes two of us." I said then I fell asleep like that in Jacob's arms with his lips on my ear.

**JPOV**

When we got to Kentucky we all decided to find a hotel and stay for the night. "Umm…can we get three rooms miss?" I asked while I was holding Nessie's hand. "Oh. I'm sorry sir but we only have one room left. It does have three bed and a roller bed." The woman said to us and I said "Deal we'll take it." Knowing that I would probably have to share a bed with Nessie. I smiled at the thought and when we got up to our hotel room Emmett suggested we go check out the pool. And we all agreed.

"Ok we got to change so we will meet you downstairs ok?" Nessie said to the guys. "Ok see ya." I said then I hugged her just to feel her body against mine. We all changed in the bathroom by the pool. "So…did you _make a move?_" Emmett asked when we got to the pool. "Kind of. We held hands in the car." I said feeling kind of embarrassed knowing that all of the guys had kissed the girls they've dated the day they started going out and I have never even kissed a girl before.

"Wow. Holding hands!" Emmett joked and they all laughed at me. "I don't care." I said to him even though I did kind of mind. When the girls walked in I looked up at Nessie and saw she was wearing a string poke a dot bikini and I just wanted to jump her then and there. I smiled at her and then I saw the girls kind of push her towards me. I chuckled as she began to walk towards me. "Hey." She said when she reached me. "Hey." I said back.

Since the pool the hotel had was outside we all had to put sunscreen on. I couldn't get it on my back so I asked Nessie "Nessie can you help me put sunscreen on my back?" I asked her as I gave her the bottle of sunscreen. "Yea sure if you help me with my back." She said as she put some on her hand. "Deal." I was hoping I would have to help her anyway.

She was rubbing my back gently and I couldn't help but moan. "Is that to hard?" She asked as she took her hands off my back slowly. "No. It just feels good. You could be a masseuse." I said then quietly moaned again I couldn't help it her touch on my body was amazing. When she was finished I got the bottle back and put some on my hand. I sat right behind her but not too close to her. I started slowly rubbing the sunscreen on her back. I had to stick my hand under the string of her bikini to get all of her back. I heard her moan a little and chuckled to myself.

"Too hard?" I asked worried. She turned around and our noses were almost touching and it was so hard to not just kiss her. "No. It was perfect." She said as she got up and I wrapped my arm around her waist as we got into the water.

Nessie got tired a lot so I let her ride on my back or I carried her around the pool in my arms with her face just inches from mine. I just wanted her lips on mine. It was so hard when Emmett did something funny so we looked at him. Nessie was in my lap and we were sitting on the stairs. When he finished we all were laughing. Nessie and I turned our attention back to each other. When we looked at each other our foreheads landed together. She pulled away but I wrapped my hand in her hair being careful not to hurt her and I pulled her forehead back to mine. "Is this ok?" I asked afraid that I was making her uncomfortable. She just nodded under my forehead.

I pulled my hand out of her hair and put it on her cheek gently. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her body to face me and she put her legs on the wall behind me even though I wished she would have just wrapped them around my waist I wouldn't mind. I moaned a little bit so the others couldn't hear me. "Are you ok?" She asked as she stared into my eyes. "I don't know it depends on what you mean by ok. I think I got bit by the love bug. Cause now every time I'm near you I just want to do this." When I finished I pulled my lips to hers slowly and she met me about half way. I just gave her a peck on the lips really quick feeling very confident.

When I pulled away I felt her hands on the back of my head in my short hair. I felt Nessie pull my lips back to hers. At first it was just like the other one but then I couldn't help it I accidentally parted my lips and then all of the sudden her lips were moving with mine. It felt like it lasted for three minutes but it was just about ten seconds.

"Sorry." She said and gently began to pull away. "What? No. That was amazing. I don't know. I mean it's just that every time I'm near you it's like I can't lie to you and I have to tell you everything. And right now I'm tell the truth. That was the best kiss I have ever had. Ok so it was my first kiss but it was still amazing." I said to her really meaning it too. Then I pulled her into my lap. "It was my first kiss too. And I don't think it will ever be topped." She said as she started to get out of the pool and put her hand out to me. "You wanna get out?" She asked and I took her hand before she even finished the sentence.

"Wherever you go I'll be there." I said to her and she giggled. We pushed two of the chairs there together and when we sat down I pulled her to me and at first it was her back facing me then she moved so her face was facing mine. We talked for what seemed hours but we left the pool at about a quarter til seven.

We ordered take out while the girls were changing in the bathroom. When the food was here we decided to watch A Haunting In Connecticut. Every single time a scary scene came up Nessie almost completely jumped in my lap. I didn't really mind though. I just rubbed her back gently and every once and a while I heard her moan and I smiled to myself.

We all had to share a bed. Nessie and I had the bed closest to the door, Edward and Bella had the middle bed, Emmett and Rose had the last bed, and Alice and Jasper had the roller bed. We all got ready for bed. I just put on a new pair of boxers and slept with that and no shirt. I was hoping that it wouldn't feel awkward with Nessie.

When she finally came out she was wearing a tank top and a pair of booty shorts and of course I didn't mind. "Hey." I said as she got into the bed and I pulled her to my chest. "Hey." She said and I don't think it was awkward with me being topless because she wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled at her then she smiled back and put her head under mine. Then I quietly moaned.

"What is it this time?" She whispered in my ear, not in a mad kind of way just in a caring kind of way. "It's just that today was the best day of my life and this just make it better. Being able to fall asleep with you in my arms." I moaned quietly in her ear. . "I just wish we could stay like this forever." I whispered in her ear again. "That makes two of us." She whispered in my ear and I fell asleep like that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up and I think Nessie and I were that last to wake up. But I didn't care because Nessie was still in my arms and now her leg was over top of mine. I smiled at that and I hoped that she was a heavy sleeper because I had to kiss her. I mean her lips were not even and inch from mine. So I started leaning in then she leaned the rest of the way. This time her lips were the first to part. I wasn't mad either. My lips started moving with hers. This time our lips were making a little bit of noise but neither of us cared because we could tell that no one was in the room. I moved my hands up to her hair and began twisting and turning in with it gently. I slowly started to move my lips down her jaw and I heard her moan actually louder then I had ever before.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I stopped moving my lips and lifted my head to look in her eyes. "Huh? What? Oh yea. That was…wow…great. I just kind of had that feeling you know?" She told me in a kind of embarrassed way. "You don't have to be embarrassed you know. I mean I have moaned more than you. But that one _was_ kind of loud." I chuckled at her. Then smiled. "Yea it's just I love that tingly feeling I get when you touch me or kiss me. Let me show you what I mean." She said then she started kissing me then moved down my neck. I moaned about ten times louder than her this time. "Told you." She said as she laughed at how loud it was.

"I have to change." She said as I got out of bed and I put on a pair of pants and a T-shirt. "Ok." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her again. This time it was just a small peck. "Thanks for that." She said before she grabbed her clothes then headed for the bathroom.

I watched as she walked in and shut the door. And I noticed she didn't close the door all the way. I'm a guy I had to look for a little bit. I mean she's my hot girlfriend anyway. I saw her remove her shorts and then her top. I saw she had on matching bra and underwear. I tried not to chuckle loudly. She started taking off her bra. So I decided I had seen enough for one day.

When she finally came out she was wearing a strapless shirt and a pair of Capri's. She took my hand and grabbed all the bags we had. "We have to leave Alice just texted me and they are about to leave." We had to run to get to the elevator doors before they shut. "Can I ask you something?" She asked me. "Yea of course anything." I said as I looked her in the eyes. "Ok. When we kiss I get this feeling…its like a tingly feeling and I feels like I don't know I might have been bit by the love bug too. As in I might _love_ you. I know if it's awkward you don't have to answer but do you feel that way?" She asked me as she looked in my eyes. "Yes! That is _exactly_ how I feel!" I shouted at her then picked her up in a huge hug. She put her arms over my shoulder to match my hug.

When the elevator door opened we walked out to the parking lot and when we got to Nessie's car we saw that everyone had written on the windows saying stuff like 'Jacob and Nessie' with a heart at the bottom or 7-15-09 with hearts all over it. We both laughed then got in and started heading off for the freeway.

**RPOV**

When I woke up I think Jacob was already awake so I just faked sleep. He started moving closer, and only then did I realize my leg was over top of his. I just leaned in to kiss Jacob. This time I know that I parted my lips on purpose. I mean I'm a girl! I have needs. Soon his lips were moving with mine. Then he started moving his lips down my jaw. I moaned and it was the loudest one that had come out of either of us. It was a good thing that everyone else was downstairs or I would never hear the end of this.

He lifted his head because he was worried I guess. "Are you ok?" He asked in a worried tone. "Huh? What? Oh yea. That was…wow…great. I just kind of had that feeling you know?" I told him coming back to earth. I was a little embarrassed by it though. "You don't have to be embarrassed you know. I mean I have moaned more than you. But that one _was_ kind of loud." He chuckled at me then he smiled at me. "Yea it's just I love that tingly feeling I get when you touch me or kiss me. Let me show you what I mean." I said then I started kissing him again then I started moving down his neck. He moaned about ten times louder then mine and I was sure that the people on the other side of the wall could hear us that time. "Told you." I said as I laughed at how loud it was.

"I have to change." I said as Jacob started putting on a pair of jeans over his boxers, only then did I realize he was only wearing boxers last night too, and then he put on a T-shirt. "Ok." He said as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me and pecked me on the lips. "Thanks for that." I said before I got my clothes then changed in the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and realized I was wearing matching bra and underwear. I giggled quietly at myself then I changed into a strapless and a pair of Capri's. Then I got a text from Alice. It said "We are leaving soon so move you butts! And I saw where you leg was young lady! We will talk about that later!" I giggled again.

I grabbed our bags and grabbed Jacob's hand. "We have to leave Alice just texted me and they are about to leave." I didn't want to mention what else she said to me. We had to run just to get to the elevator doors before they closed. "Can I ask you something?" I asked as I turned to look at him. "Yea of course anything." He said as he looked back at me. "Ok. When we kiss I get this feeling…its like a tingly feeling and I feels like I don't know I might have been bit by the love bug too. As in I might _love_ you. I know if it's awkward you don't have to answer but do you feel that way?" I told him and when I said it I kind of regretted it until he spoke. "Yes! That is _exactly_ how I feel!" He shouted at me then picked me up off the ground to hug me. I hugged him back and smiled.

When we got to the bottom floor we went out to where I parked and we saw that everyone had written on my car. Most of it said stuff like 'Jacob and Nessie' with hearts all around them and '7-15-09' all around my car. We both laughed then we headed towards the freeway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When we finally got to New York our apartment was in New York City. We were slowly buzzing through the traffic around town. We would 'Ooo' and 'Ahh' at some of the tourist attractions. And when we finally got to the apartment we parked the car and Alice and Jasper were waiting for us by the building. Alice kind of gave me an odd stare when I walked out and Jacob put his arm around my waist. "Ok we have a problem." Jasper said to us as we started walking. "What kind of problem?" Jacob asked. "The girls room is 416 and ours is 217." Jasper said and Alice nodded as she just stared up at him.

"Ok go get Edward." Jacob said then looked at me and whispered in my ear "You have got to see Edward's magic power." Then we continued to walk to the front desk. "What?" I asked in a confused way. "Just watch." He said pointing at Edward then he leaned down to kiss me. "How am I supposed to pay attention to him when you keep distracting me?" I asked him and we both laughed but then we watched Edward walk up to the desk.

**Authors Note: Ok not the best chapter but there is so much more coming! Review! Plus I might write faster if you guys like it! Next up is Edward and Bella's chappy! Please review! :)**


	2. Dazzling Photographs

**Authors Note: Ok now is Bella & Edward's POV! I'm much better at writing Nessie and Jacob's POV so dont be mean!**

Chapter 2: Dazzling photographs

**EPOV**

"Hello miss." I said as I walked up to the front desk. She looked up at me and instantly smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with sir?" She asked in a flirtatious voice. "Actually yes. See our…friends," I started to said girlfriends but I didn't want to ruin the plan and Bella and I weren't dating…yet. "are on a different floor than us and I was wondering if maybe you had a room open by 416 or 217?" I said as I tried to _"dazzle"_ her as the guys said. I looked at her from under my eyelashes and I kind of swiped my hand across hers. "Umm…I…I…think we…might have a room…umm…close by 416. Ahh…yes…umm room 418." She stuttered and I chuckled at her very sweetly. "Can we maybe get that room miss…Jennifer." I said her name in a way that made her mouth fall open just a little bit.

"Umm…we aren't really allowed…to umm.." She started to said then I leaned in closer to her over the counter. "Please. We would _love_ it if you gave us that room." I said then she pretty much stopped breathing. "Ok I guess I can…umm…make an exception…just this one time though." She said as she hooked it up. "Thank you ma'am." I said as I got the card from her and walked away.

"And that is how you do that." I said as I walked to everyone in lobby and they all cheered. I noticed that Nessie was in Jacob's lap and she had her head in his chest. _They look really good together._ I thought to myself. Then I saw a beautiful sight. I saw Bella. I looked at her brown eyes and I smiled at her and she blushed which made me chuckle.

"Hi there." I said to her as I walked up to her and put my arm around her waist. "Hey." She giggled at me as we all headed to the elevator. "So what did you think?" I asked her as Emmett pushed the button. "That was…wow. How did you learn to do that?" She asked me as she stared up at me. "I don't know. The guys said it's a gift." I said then we all laughed.

When we got to our old floor we told the movers to move all the furniture to 418 which is right in front of 416. While the movers moved all of our furniture into our new apartment the guys stayed at the girls apartment. The size of it was about two times a master suite in a hotel. We all dispersed when we first got into the room. We went into separate rooms. Nessie and Jacob went into Nessie's room, Rose and Emmett were in the kitchen cooking lunch. Alice and Jasper went onto the patio and Bella and I went into her room.

"Nice room." I said as I walked in and it had a small twin bed with purple covering. And she had a small dresser and her walls were filled with pictures of the girls. "Thanks." she said as she awkwardly sat in the chair by the dresser as I looked at the pictures. I saw a photo strip from those photo booths at malls and movie theaters. The first one had all of them doing goofy faces and I chuckled at the sight. The second one They tried to do a piggy back thing with Nessie on Bella's back and Alice on Rose's back. Then they did a see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil and Nessie was just looking at them like they were crazy. Then the final one was all of them in a group hug all smiling.

The next picture was a picture taken with a camera of her own it was all four of them in dresses looking in a mirror. Bella was wearing a blue dress, Rose was wearing a strapless lime green dress, Alice had on a hot pink dress and Nessie had on a light purple dress and it was a little bit short for her it came about 3 or 4 inches from her knees. No wonder Jacob liked her. I rolled my eyes as I went on to the next picture.

It was a picture of all of them as babies though. I could already point our who was who. Nessie was biting a piece of her toy off, Rose was holding a stuffed animal and sucking her thumb, Alice was on the cooking set, and my Bella was sleeping curled up in a ball. _My_ Bella…it sounded pretty good.

There were so many other picture on her wall. She just sat quietly as I looked at them all. I heard Nessie giggled through the wall next to us. "Should we be worried?" I asked her after I heard her giggle. "No Nessie knows how to take care of herself. What about Jacob?" She asked as she got up from the chair and walked over to me. "Well he isn't the worse out of us four. I would said Emmett is then Jacob then Jasper then me. Hey can I get a copy of these pictures?" I asked as I pointed at the picture of them all in dresses, the baby picture and the photo from the photo booth. "Umm…yea. Sure I'm gonna go to the store tomorrow anyway so I'll make all of you guys a copy." She said then I took her hand in my hand and started rubbing the back with my thumb. "Thanks." I said then I pulled her to her bed. "No problem." She said as she laid next to me. "Can I ask you something Bella?" I asked as I looked down at her. "Yea. Anything." She said as she looked back at me. "Ok I know this is very settle but will you be my girlfriend?" I asked and her mouth fell open. "Me be your girlfriend?" She seemed in shock. "Yes." I said back to her and raised my eyebrows. "What?" I asked as she still hadn't answered me. "It's nothing it's just I didn't think I was your type. But yes…I would love to be your girlfriend." She said smiled.

"I love brunettes and brown eyes." I chuckled. "You know Nessie's a brunette and brown eyes right?" She joked with me. "Well I like the shy girls too. And I can tell Nessie isn't very shy." I laughed with her.

That night the movers had too much furniture to move in one night. And they _of course_ forgot to put the beds in there rooms. So the guys had to sleepover at the girls house that night. Bella and I shared her bed and we didn't have to go back to school until August and now it was June. We both were just watching TV in her bed then I heard her sort of said something. I just knew she was asleep which was a little bit odd. "Edward." I heard her said. "My Edward." She said again and I chuckled quietly. Then she scooted her way over to me. She put her arm around my stomach and her head on my chest. I gently put my arm around her.

I laid my head on her head and I feel right to sleep.

**BPOV**

"What do you mean you guys can get a room near us? You guys are on the second floor and we are on the fourth." I asked them as we were in the elevator heading down to the lobby. "Edward's got a _magic power." _Emmett said as he wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder and she smiled as she looked up at him. "What do you mean magic power?" I asked him still confused. "I mean that this guy can get you a room in Hawaii if you wanted. Without a reservation. That is if the front desk person is a girl or a gay guy." Emmett said as he laughed at the thought of Edward using his magic power on a gay guy. "Ok. But how?" I asked as I stepped out of the elevator and saw Alice with Jasper and Nessie with Jacob.

They were all in the lobby so we decided to join them all except Edward. Edward walked up to the front desk and started talking to her. I could tell she was flirting because she was giggling and smiling. I groaned and was mad because I wished he would be over here flirting with me not her. As I saw him slightly move his hand across hers and she started typing something on the computer. I wanted to go up to her and punch her in the face. He came back with four card keys and said "And that is how you do that." as he handed all the keys to the other guys. When he looked at me he smiled his amazing crooked smile and I blushed about five different shades of red. He looked like a Greek God and he chuckled and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hi there." He said as he walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. I couldn't help but blush again. I could feel my face changing about three different shades of red. "Hey." I said back to him as we got into the elevator. "So what did you think?" He asked me as he looked down at me and I saw his amazing green eyes. "That was…wow. How did you learn to do that?" I asked him still staring into his eyes. "I don't know. The guys said it's a gift." He said then we all laughed.

When we got to the boys old floor we had to tell the movers to take all the furniture to 418. Which they weren't to happy about that. Whiled the workers moved all of the guys furniture to their new apartment the guys stayed with us. We went into separate rooms when we got to our apartment. Nessie and Jacob went into her room, Rose and Emmett were in the kitchen cooking, and Alice and Jasper went onto the patio. Which left me and Edward to go into my room.

"Nice room." He said as he looked around at my boring room. "Thanks." I said as I looked at the purple bed spread from my dad's house that I still had on my new bed. And I had put up all the pictures I own on one wall. I sat down as he looked at all of the photos. Every once and a while I would hear him chuckle or said "Aww."

As he finished looking we heard Nessie giggle in her room with Jacob and Edward looked at me "Should we be worried?" He asked me. "No Nessie knows how to take care of herself. What about Jacob?" I asked him as I walked over to where he was sitting. "Well he isn't the worse out of us four. I would said Emmett is then Jacob then Jasper then me. Hey can I get a copy of these pictures?" He said as he pointed to the pictures of me and all the girls in dresses, and a picture from a photo booth, and a baby picture of us all four.

"Umm…yea. Sure I'm gonna go to the store tomorrow anyway so I'll make all of you guys a copy." I said as he took my hand and started rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. "Thanks." He said as he pulled me onto the bed. "No problem." I said as I laid next to him. "Can I ask you something Bella?" He said as he looked down at me. "Yea. Anything." I said as I looked back up at him and I couldn't help but loose myself in his green eyes. "Ok I know this is very settle but will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me and my mouth dropped. "Me be your girlfriend?" I asked kind of in shock. "Yes." He said back and he raised his eyebrows at me. "What?" He asked as I just realized I still hadn't answered him yet.. "It's nothing it's just I didn't think I was your type. But yes…I would love to be your girlfriend." I said then I smiled at him.

"I love brunettes and brown eyes." He chuckled. "You know Nessie's a brunette and brown eyes right?" I said even though we both knew I was joking and we laughed together. "Well I like the shy girls too. And I can tell Nessie isn't very shy." He said then we laughed together again..

That night the guys had to stay the night with us so we went into all of our rooms and I fell asleep instantly. I kept dreaming about Edward and I kissing and holding hands. I would smile in my sleep every time I woke up realizing that Edward was still there.

When I woke up my head was on his chest and my arm was around his waist. He had his head on top of mine and had his arm around my back. It was about nine o'clock. When we all changed and got ready we decided to walk around town. We saw a man drawing people on the street. We asked if we could do couples pictures. And the man said sure. It took about 20 minutes to do all of us. When he was finished we all got frames for them and took them back to the apartment. We finally really looked at them when we settled down. Mine and Edward's was a picture of me in his arms but you could only see our faces and he was looking down at me.

Alice and Jasper's looked like a Mr. and Mrs. Smith pose but they were smiling and instead of a gun Alice had a shopping bag in her hand and Jasper had a hotdog in his. And instead of it saying Mr. and Mrs. Smith it had Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Rose and Emmett's was them tipping martini glasses. And Nessie and Jacob's was him all buff and her in a bikini in his arms.

We all laughed at how we didn't even look like ourselves. After that we just walked around and the girls shopped and the guys carried the bags for them all. We went to Olive Garden to eat lunch and Nessie and Jacob shared the spaghetti, Alice and Jasper shared the Seafood platter, Emmett and Rose shared a steak, and Edward and I shared the wing platter. It was brand new to the Olive Garden so they would keep asking if it was ok or if we needed anything.

When we finally finished lunch it was about three o'clock. We just walked down time square taking pictures and buying a lot of stuff. When we finally got home it was nine o'clock and the boys room was done but they just wanted to hang out with us. "So how do you guys like New York so far?" Jasper asked us all but was watching as Alice started dinner. "Oh my gosh it was _ama-zing! _I loved it!" Alice shrieked from in the kitchen. And we all agreed. "I don't think I would like so much if you weren't here." Edward said to me and all the guys agreed. I blushed about ten or so different shades of red that time.

At about midnight the guys went home. Edward gave me a hug goodbye and while the others were in the other room he whispered in my ear "I just wanna try one thing." Then he leaned down and kissed me. As I girl my first instinct was to wrap my arms around him somewhere. I put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my back. I don't know how loud we were but by the ten second mark of our kiss everyone was in the room. Emmett shouted "Go for the twenty seconds!" and everyone laughed which caused the kiss to end.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was probably a tomato by then. Then they left and when we all went to bed that night my bed felt empty without Edward in it with me.

It finally fell to sleep at about 1 a.m. Because the second I was about to fall asleep my phone rang. "Hello?" I said because I didn't know who it was. It wasn't Edward on the other line though. "Hey Bella." Emmett said over the line. "Can I help you?" I asked in a mad tone. "You don't work at Wal Mart do you?" He began to laugh at his own joke. "Well I called because I wanted to know what you think about me being your older brother. I really like Rose and I just wanted to know if you liked me enough to be an older brother." He was serious this time. "Your gonna ask Rose to marry you?!" I shouted quietly over the phone. "Shhh! Not yet! We haven't even started dating yet! Jeez!" He whispered over the phone.

I sighed in relieve. "Well it would be pretty cool to have you as an older brother. I mean your funny, your caring. Your like a big huge teddy bear! I would love to have you as an older brother. So when's the wedding?" We both laughed at that. "I don't know. I think I would have to ask Rose to be my girlfriend first." He said. And for about an hour we talked about that, the wedding, when it was going to be, when Emmett was going to ask Rose to go out, and when we were gonna tell Alice about the wedding. Alice always wanted to be a wedding designer, so all the girls agreed to let her be their designer but we all agreed we would all be the girls' maid of honors.

When I finally fell asleep I was dreaming of a wedding I didn't know who's it was until I saw the faces. It was mine and Edward's wedding. It had many floral designs, and a lot of people. It was in a huge house that I had never seen before. I saw a woman I had never seen before next to a man the same on Edward's side of the seats and I saw my parents on my side.

My girls were on my side and All the other guys were on Edward's side right behind both of us. The man marring us said "You may now kiss the bride." We leaned in then I woke up. I groaned wishing I could have waited about five seconds. I walked out of the room to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Hey Bellsy." I heard Emmett said from the kitchen. "Please tell me Emmett isn't cooking!" I shouted to whoever was in the kitchen. "No. He's helping me." Alice shouted from the kitchen. "Where is everybody?" I asked as I reached the kitchen.

"Jasper, Edward, and Rosy went to the store. And Jacob and Ness-Ness are in the other apartment doing god knows what." Emmett said to me. "So how did my little sister sleep?" He asked me. "Well after you hung up I fell to sleep and had a dream about me and Edward's wedding." I said to him as I sat down. "What's with all the nicknames Emmett?" I asked him. "Well I have to have nicknames for all my girls. There's Bellsy, Rosy, Ness-Ness, and Allie." He said then he laughed. "Fine then all the guys are getting nicknames from me!" I said trying to think of names. "What's mine?" He asked me and started jumping up and down like when Alice sees a sale.

"Umm…Teddy! As in a teddy bear. And Jacob can be…Jakester as in Jokester. And Jasper can be Jazz. And Edward can be…" I started to think and Emmett suggested a name. "Bella's property!" Then we all started laughing. "No. Umm…I don't really know. What do you guys think? And no! Not Bella's property!" I shouted and pointed at Emmett. "How about…Eddie." Alice suggested as she came and sat down with us and had our food with her.

"No way! Edward _absolutely _hates that name now!" Emmett shouted with a mouth full of eggs. "Why?" I asked because I was curious. "His ex called him that. Now he hates it when people call him that because he thought he loved her but it turned out that he just loved her personality. Then he met you and you have an even better personality." He said as he started eating another piece of bacon. "Really?" I thought about that. "Wait who was his other girlfriend?" I asked a little bit curious and mad. "Her name was Tanya. She was an old family friend because she used to help around the house by mowing and all that because our parents were always busy. Then Edward liked her a little bit so they went out and it was an on and off again every month or so. They would break up then make up. I definitely like you better than her though! And the other guys agree with me. She always made Edward feel bad about their break ups so that's why they made up." He said then burped from his food. "Oh." I said as I looked down at my food and started pushing it around on my plate.

"Bellsy. It's fine. He really likes you. I mean _really_ like you." He said to me then started to rub my arm. "So are you guys dating yet?" I asked Emmett about him and Rose. "No but I'm gonna ask her tonight though." He smiled at us. "Aww!" Alice shrieked and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you!" She shrieked again. "_So_…how's it going with Jasper?" I asked her as I took a small bite from my eggs. "I don't know. I mean I know he likes me and he knows I really like him. But he still hasn't asked me out yet." She pouted. "It's ok he'll come around. Oh my god I sound like a gay guy! I think I might have lost a few man points too. I'm gonna go down to the gym. You girls wanna come?" He asked us as he got up and rinsed his plate them put it in the dishwasher.

"I'll come. You wanna come Alice?" I asked her as I went into my room to change. "No way!" She said as she started cleaning the room. "Ok see ya." I said as we walked out the room.

When we got to the gym all I really did was run on the trend mile and put on more weight to Emmett's dumb bell. "So how are you gonna ask out Rose?" I asked him. "I don't know. I'm thinking goin out to dinner and asking her." He said. "No, no, no! It has to be special. Maybe you could…I have no idea. We would have to ask Alice." I said as I headed for the door and Emmett was following me.

"Hey Alice we need a good way to ask a girl out at a dinner." I said the second I walked into the room she was in. "Umm…Ooo! You could get the waiter to make her menu blank and have it said 'Will you be my girlfriend Rose? From Emmett' that's _way _unique!" She shouted and I could tell Emmett liked it because he started jumping up and down with Alice. I had to join in then just for the fun of it. "Ok we have to go if you wanna get reservations at Casa de Lune. It's her total fave restaurant." I said as I headed for the door and Alice grabbed her purse.

When we got into the jeep Emmett started singing, well it technically wasn't singing it was more of shouting. "I'm gonna get a girlfriend tonight! I'm gonna get Rose as a girlfriend! I'm not gonna be single anymore!" Which made Alice and I bust out laughing. "You hear that ladies! I'm not gonna be single anymore after tonight!" He shouted at the car that had 4 girls in it that was next to us. And we all three were laughing by now.

We got to the restaurant and when we got to the front desk the man looked at us because Alice and I had our arms through Emmett's arms. "You do know that a double date doesn't mean you take two girls right?" He asked jokingly. "I have a question for you. I'm going to ask a girl out tonight at this restaurant." He started to said before the man interrupted him. "Which one of these two?" He asked then we all laughed. "Neither these are my little sisters. Anyway, I wanted to know if you could put a message in her menu instead of the actual menu." He said.

"Sure what would you like for me to put?" He asked as he took out a pen and paper to write it down on. "Umm…how about…will you be my girlfriend Rose?" He said and the man was already shaking his head. "No it has to be special. How is…'every time I see you my heart stops, my eyes only pay attention to you and you are all I see when your in the room. I have to know…will you do the pleasure of being my girl?' That will melt her heart." He said and we all agreed. "Can we get a table on one side of the room and then a booth on the other so we can all watch it?" Alice asked

"Well of course." He said as her wrote it down. "Thank you." She said as we walked out of the restaurant. "Ok now it's time for clothes!" Alice shrieked as we got into the car.

Both Emmett and I groaned. "What?" Alice asked us as we left the parking lot. "Every time we go shopping you _always_ go over board!" I told her and stared at her. "No I…ok so I do so what! It's Emmett's big night! We have to find something nice for him." She shrieked. "Ok fine but can we stop by the gas station so I can get some bugjewels?" He asked us and Alice and I cocked our heads. "What are bugjewels?" I asked him still confused. "You know those chips that look like witch's nails?" He said. "Oh! You mean _bugles!" _I said finally understanding what he meant. "I don't call them that! I call them bugjewels!" He laughed and we all started laughing.

So we picked up Emmett's _bugjewels._ And whenever he wanted one he would shout "Jewel me!" or "Bug me!" And Alice or I would feed him one. We went to the mall and found a nice tux for Emmett and a beautiful dress for Rose, even though she could wear a pair of sweats and still look beautiful.

When we got home everyone was there and we pulled everyone but Rose aside to tell them the plan. "Ok good idea actually!" Nessie shrieked quietly while we were in my room explaining. "Ok so what should we wear? And does Rose know we are coming?" Edward asked me. "Nope." I made the 'p' pop. "Ok come on people let's go!" I shouted to them. When we came back Rose was in her room changing and Emmett was in the other apartment getting ready. "Ok so we will meet you at the restaurant in an hour." I said to Edward quietly. "Ok. See you." He said before he kissed me. And I about lost my footing but Edward caught me before I could fall over. He just chuckled and then left.

Alice had to do everything for me since I'm not the real girly girl. To me my favorite outfit is a pair of sweats I've had for a year or two. "Ow!" I shouted as Alice started brushing my hair. "You have so many freakin tangles in your hair!" She shouted back while Nessie was working on my make up. "Ok so I have your dress picked out and…" Alice started to said before I interrupted her "No way! I don't wanna wear a dress! Why can't I just wear a skirt?" I begged more than asked. "Because this is an important night!" She shouted then finished brushing my hair and got out her hair curler. "No, no, no! I like my straight hair!" I shouted at her. "This isn't for you…yet. I'm just gonna make you hair a little wavy. I curling Nessie's hair. I mean yeesh! I can't believe you call yourself a girl! Gosh!" She shouted.

"Fine. I'm gonna go into your bathroom to change." I said as I picked up the blue dress Alice had laid out for me. "You have got to be kidding me! I mean ruffles! You don't know me at all!" I shouted as I pointed at the bottom of the blue dress where the ruffles were. "It won't kill you." She said as she started curling Nessie's hair.

When I got out of the bathroom Nessie's hair was perfectly curled and they were both in their dresses. Nessie's was a short purple dress, and Alice's was a pink one that came just above her knees. "Ok Rose and Emmett just left so we have to leave now." Alice shouted as she put on her heels and grabbed her purse.

We all got into my car and the boys were already there waiting for us. When we stepped out of the car all of the boys mouths dropped. But I think that Jacob's dropped more when he saw _I _was wearing a dress. "Were you their little Barbie Bella?" Jacob teased as he wrapped his arm around Nessie's waist and she smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm just kidding. You look really pretty." He said as he took Nessie's hand. "Well that was rude." Edward said as he took my hand. "Which thing the Barbie thing or the compliment?" I asked. "Both. Your aren't just pretty, your beautiful." He said then smiled his crooked grin at me and I smiled back.

"Right this way." The man that we saw earlier said as he directed us to our table. "Thank you." Alice said as she looked around for Rose and Emmett. "Man I wish we could hear what they were saying." Jacob said before he and Nessie kissed behind the menu. "We can and why are you two hiding? Here…" Alice said as she pulled out a phone and hit a button and then I heard Rose's voice. "What is that?" I asked her. "Well you know that barrette I gave Rose earlier? Well Jasper here put a microphone in it! He's so smart." She said then giggled as she heard the waiter come by. "Shh! It's coming!" Alice shrieked as she watched the man go to their table.

"Here are you drinks and I'm sorry about the wait for your menus. We actually have a full house tonight. I will leave you to choose and I will be right back." He said as he laid down the menus and gave us a thumbs up and we did the same. "So Rose. What looks good?" Emmett asked as he opened his menu. "I already know what I want. I don't need a menu." She said as she set hers aside. Alice gasped. "Come on they might have something new." Emmett tried to persuade her. "Yea that is true." She said as she picked up her menu and Alice sighed with relieve.

When we saw her open her menu her mouth dropped and her hand went up to her chest. "Yes!" Alice and I said together. "Oh my gosh…Emmett did you do this?" She asked. "Yea and are you gonna answer?" He asked her. "Yes! Absolutely and completely yes!" She shouted to him then hugged him.

When we finished dinner we all went back to the apartment and celebrated with champagne. We did have some ruled of having champagne though. We all had to stay in the same room except the bathroom but we had to be alone.

Emmett had about five or six glasses of it and he was laughing and chuckling at nothing. Nessie and Jacob didn't want any so they were aloud to go into her room. We would hear a movie going on in there every few minutes and we would hear Jacob or Nessie laugh at it. But we all slept on the couches that night but Emmett accidentally fell off the couch so he just slept on the floor and Nessie and Jacob slept in her room.

When I woke up it took me a while to realize where I was but at least I was sober for the most part. "Edward?" I asked no one in general to find out where he was. "Right here Bella." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder and just about gave me a heart attack. "Jeez! You scared me!" I said as I playfully hit his chest. "When did we fall asleep?" I asked him still barely remembering anything last night.

"The girls fell asleep at about 1 a.m. but the guys fell asleep at about 3 a.m. or 4 a.m. I'm still not sure my head is still pounding." He said as he rubbed his temples. "Can I play with your hair?" I asked and I put my hands over my mouth the second it left my mouth. "Ok? Odd question but sure. I know how much you love it." He said as he ran his hands through his messy hair. "How do you…" I started to said then slapped my forehead. "What did I said last night?" I said knowing that I talk in my sleep and since I was drunk last night I have no idea what came out of my mouth.

"Well I heard my voice is like velvet to you, you love my scent, and my eyes, and of course I can't forget that you always want to play with my hair." He chuckled at me. "Yea I remember having a dream about that stuff too. Crap!" I shouted and he leaned his head towards me. "You still want to play with it?" I nodded and I started scratching his head. "Wow. A lot better than I thought it would be." I said and he grunted. "Woah are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I asked in a worried tone. "No way! That really relaxes me. Keep going. And tell me if you get tired." He smiled at me then closed his eyes again. "I don't think I will ever be tired of being around you Edward." I said. "Don't you mean _my_ Edward?" He chuckled again. "That I just remembered you said while we were drinking. You said 'My Edward would you like another drink?'" He started laughing again.

"Come on!" I shouted. "Ok that is the last time that I am drinking with you in the room." I said as I kept rubbing his head. "I doubt that." He said as he closed his eyes and laid his head down on my stomach. I think we both fell asleep because when I woke up I didn't find Edward are my stomach anymore. Instead I found Emmett on my stomach and he was laughing. "'_Oh my Edward! I love your hair! I love your eyes! I love you! I love you!'" _He said mocking me. "Did I said that with Edward in the room?!" I half shouted at him. "Wait where is Edward?" I asked as I looked around the room. "He went to go change. And you said that when I switched with Edward _after_ he left the room." He said as he laughed again. "Thank God." I sighed with relieve.

"So are you gonna try to get a job or are you gonna live on Rosy's parent's money?" Emmett asked me. "I will probably try to find a job…sometime. What about you? Are you gonna get a job or live off of your parents' money." I teased him. "Yup! I'm gonna try to get a job this weekend." He said I guess feeling proud of himself. "Try is the _big _word Teddy!" I laughed. "So where is everyone else?" I asked looking around the room. "Allie and Jazz are at the mall. No surprise! Edward is changing and probably getting the mail now. Rosy is taking a shower and Ness-Ness and Jakster are in her room still sleeping." He said as he finally got off of my stomach.

"Wanna play a trick on Jakster and Nessie?" Emmett asked as he got right in my face. "How? Nessie is a light sleeper." I said as I got up to get a cup of tea. "So! It'll be easy! I'm a beast at playing pranks!" He shouted to me into the kitchen. "Ok you take this camera to video tape it all." Emmett said as he handed me the camera we had in the living room. "Ok does Allie have extra wigs?" Emmett asked me as he walked into her room. "Yea is Jacob a heavy sleeper?" I asked him. "Yup!" He said making the 'p' pop.

"Ok. Now what are we doing?" I asked him a little worried someone was gonna get hurt. "You'll see. Nobody's gonna get hurt. I promise." He said pretty much reading my mind. "Ok here's the perfect wig." He said picking up a wig that looked exactly like Nessie's hair. "Ok lets go." He said as he put it on over his buzz cut.

When the door open so did Nessie's eyes. "Shh." Emmett whispered to her. "We are doing a prank on Jake. Just whisper in his ear and said 'I'm gonna go to the bathroom.'" He whispered to her and I had the camera on the whole time. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick Jake I'll be right back." She said then kissed his cheek. "Ok babe." He whispered. "Ok go outside for a minute or two then flush the toilet. Then come back in here and I'm gonna act as you." He said as we got out of the room. "Ok. I really got to go to the bathroom though." Nessie whispered. "Then go." I said.

She finally came back and Emmett put on a blanket so Jake couldn't tell it was Emmett. "Hey babe." Nessie said to Jake and then Emmett sat down next to Jacob and he wrapped his arm around Emmett's waist. "Hey babe." He said as he laid his head on top of Emmett's head. Nessie and I were trying not to laugh. After about five minutes Jake put his leg on top of the blanket that was covering Emmett and he kind of moaned.

That is when Nessie and I couldn't help but bust out laughing. "What is it babe." Jake said then he kissed Emmett's head and that is when Emmett started laughing his head off. Then Jacob's eyes opened finally and he looked disgusted. "Dude! Gross! You asshole!" He said as he wiped his lips with his arm.

"I'm sorry honey." Nessie said then she kissed him and laid down next to him. He stuck his tongue out at her playfully. She then hit his chest playfully then took his arms with her hands and wrapped them around her forcibly. "You guys are the worst!" He shouted at us. "You are never gonna tell anyone about this." He said. "Ok we won't _tell_ anyone." I said then I tapped the camera I had in my hand. "We'll just _show_ people." I said then Jacob got up to chase me. I started screaming and running to the door. "Give me that freakin camera!" Jacob shouted after me as I started to run for the stairs and then, of course, I tripped. But then Edward came out of nowhere and picked me up.

"What did you guys do this time?" Edward asked me as he started running with me with Jacob close behind us. "We did a prank on Jacob and video tapped it so now he's pissed." I said as we kept running and we ran to my truck. I started it as quick as I could with the help from Edward. We got out of the garage just in time. "You'll have to come back sometime!" Jacob shouted. "And when you do." He did a killing hand signal. And Edward and I just laughed.

"You wanna go meet Alice and Jazz at the mall?" I asked him. "Jazz? What? And sure if you want too." Edward asked me. "I'll explain later." I said as I headed toward the mall to meet Jazz and Alice.

**Author's Note: Ok if you love Alice and Jasper next chapter is theirs! And again not that good at it yet! Please, please, please review! I will love u forever! lol anyway. Tell me what you think of the past 2 chapters!**


	3. Kissing Under the Sunset

**Review!**

Chapter 3: Kissing under the sunset

**APOV**

When we finally got out of the house the first place we had to go was the mall because Jasper promised me that he would take me to the mall with it just being me and him. I kept sneaking glances at him and he would smile knowing that I was looking at him. "So which store are we gonna go to first at the mall?" I heard his voice ask. "I don't know. I've never been to the malls in Brooklyn." I said to him and stole another glance at him. I couldn't help it. I wanted him. It was like love at first sight but it happening over and over and over again.

"Ok well just don't buy the whole mall please." He said knowing I am kind of addicted to buying a lot at a store. "Fine. I'll try!" I joked with him then smiled and he smiled back. "So what store do _you_ want to go to first?" I asked him knowing that we probably wouldn't go to it until last. "Umm…I don't know. Maybe the sports store for like Emmett. I'm not a big mall kind of person. You know that." He said as he took my hand and started rubbing the back with his thumb.

I giggled a little bit. We came to a stop light just next to the mall and a convertible came up next to us. It had about five girls in it and they kept glancing over in our direction. And I saw the one in the driver's seat winked at Jasper. Just before the light changed to green I gave her a bad finger. I had never done that before but I had never had a real reason too either.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and got the front parking space. I grabbed my purse and Jasper grabbed my hand when we both got out of the car. I giggled again at it. We walked into the front door and I saw one of the biggest malls I had ever laid eyes on. It had four stories on it and it had a glass ceiling in the main lobby where there was a fountain shooting up to the top floor. "It's beautiful." I said looking around at the stores on the first floor. "Yes but not as beautiful as you." He said to me as he looked down at me. "You sound like Edward talking to Bella. But thank you." I said to him as I looked at him in the eyes**.**

"Yea I do get some of my lines from Edward." We both laughed and I loved they way his laugh sounded. We looked around at the stores around us and the first one that caught my eye was a gorgeous boutique. What caught my eye was the beautiful dresses in the windows. I saw a long blue dress with many sparkles on it and next to it was a shorter dress in a lavender color with a design of just little lines and sequins on it. And the last one I saw that I liked best was the hot pink one at the end. It looked like one I had but even better. It had flowers and peace signs on it. I grabbed Jasper's hand and started walking towards it.

"How long do you think we are gonna be in here? The first five hours." Jasper asked then answered himself as he looked around. "No. I just wanted to look at those dresses in the window for Nessie, Bella, and I then I have to find one for Rose too." I said as I started looking around the room for a yellow dress. Yellow looks perfect on Rose. It goes together perfectly with her hair and it makes her eyes just pop. Just the same for all the girls. We all have our colors that make our figures look better. Nessie's is pink, Bella's is blue, and mine is pink.

All the guys had theirs too, they just didn't know it. Jake's is black or brown, Edward's is green or gray, Emmett's is red, and Jasper's is a dark blue. I don't know. That's just the first thing that I look at. I know the perfect color for each person's eye color or hair color.

As I was looking through the dresses on the rack I kept feeling Jasper looking at me. I found a yellow dress that looked good for Rose and I found the same dresses in the window in the girl's size. "Hey." I heard Jasper said behind me as he put his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder and started swaying me and him with the rhythm of the music that was playing. "Hi." I said as I picked up the dresses and put them on the counter next to me. When I paid it had only been about ten minutes in one store.

"I'm shocked. You didn't spend over an hour in that store. Are you ok?" Jasper asked me as he checked my temperature. "Yes I am fine." I said back to him and took his hand off of my head and entwined our fingers together and started walking and as we were walking I started swinging our arms. In about an hour we had been to two stores from the boutique and it was still on the first floor. "Now this is the Alice I know and love." Jasper said then he kind of blushed. "Did I just said that out loud?" He chuckled. "Yea you did." I giggled.

"Ok then. Alice I have a question for you." Jasper said as he started walking to a bench in the middle of the aisle. "What is it Jasper?" I asked him as I sat down next to him. "Ok. Umm…I don't know how to ask you this. I've never really done this but…Alice will you be my girlfriend?" He asked a little shyly and looked me in the eyes. "Well it's about time!" I joked with him then hugged him.

"What's about time?" He asked me as we started walking again and we were holding hands again. "I mean we have been flirting and holding hands and everything I just wanted you to make it official!" I shrieked as I saw another boutique. "Ooo another store! Come on!" I shouted as I took his hand and started going toward the store.

"Ok then. Alice I have a question for you." I said to her trying to get up the nerve to ask Alice out. "What is it Jasper?" She asked as she sat down next to me on then bench we had reached. "Ok. Umm…I don't know how to ask you this. I've never really done this but…Alice will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her and she smiled. "Well it's about time!" She said jokingly to me then hugged me.

As we started walking I asked her "What's about time?" as I realized she said it. "I mean we have been flirting and holding hands and everything I just wanted you to make it official!" She shrieked at me and we both laughed. Then she spotted another store "Ooo another store! Come on!" Se shouted as she dragged me toward the store.

I sarcastically groaned. "Oh hush you little baby." She said sarcastically back to me. When we got into the store there were flowers and dresses of all colors on racks and there was a runway in the middle of the store with chairs around it. "Oh my gosh! I love this store!" She shouted as she looked at the racks around us. The first dress she pick out was a hot pink one. I wasn't surprised it was her favorite color. She went into one of the dressing rooms inside of the runway.

When she finally came out she started walking down the runway like a real model. "Do you like it?" She asked as she got to the end where I was. "Yes. It's very beautiful and flattering." I said in a fake annoyed kind of way. "I love it too." She said back then she walked back up the runway. She came back and picked out about five more dresses to try on.

While she was changing I got a text. It was from my old girlfriend Irina. It said: "Hey Jasper! Long time no talk! How are you? Where are you? What have you been up too?" She seemed to shout at me through a text. I groaned quietly and wrote back quickly saying: "Hey. Yea I know. I'm fine. I'm in NYC. I've been hanging with my brothers and some new friends." And the second after I sent it Alice came out in a yellow dress that looked a little too long for her. "What do you think of this for Rose?" She asked me when she reached me as she smiled down at me. "I think she will love it." I said again with a fake annoyed voice. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

It took us an hour and a half to get through the whole modeling and changing back and forth. She bought about seven dresses I think. I lost count. At about noon Bella and Edward met up with us for lunch in the food court. "Hey. Emmett played a hilarious prank on Jacob and now he wants to kill me because I recorded it." Was the first thing that came out of Bella's mouth after she sat down. "Wow." I said as I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper. "What kind of prank?" Alice asked as she took ate one of our fries.

So for the next ten minutes Bella explained what happened. Before she even finished we were all laughing our heads off. "I need to make a couple copies of this video so I have blackmail on him." Bella said as she pulled the tape out of her pocket.

So before we left we went to radio shack to see if they could copy it and they successfully made ten copies for us.

**APOV**

When we got back Jacob stole the tape Bella had in her hands and broke it. "Told you." Jacob said as he threw away the pieces. I couldn't help but giggle. "What are you laughin at Pixie?" Jacob asked me and he was right in front of me, topless of course. The first time I saw him I was a little bit attracted to him. I mean he is totally gorgeous but then when I saw Jasper it was like love at first sight. I have to admit that when I first saw Jacob and Nessie together I was a little bit jealous. I mean she's the youngest and I would think that I would get a boyfriend before her. "Well? I said what are you laughin at." Jacob said but did smile at me, not the smile he always gives Nessie but a friendly smile.

"She told me about the tape." I laughed and he groaned. He went to sit down on the couch next to Nessie and put his arm around her. They looked really cute together. She looked up at him and smiled then whispered something in his ear and he gave her, _her_ smile.

We were all in the living room watching Tom and Jerry again and again and again. I swear we watched one episode for almost four times. Jasper and I were in the smaller couch, Bella, Edward, Rose, and Emmett were all on the bigger couch and Jake and Nessie were in the bean bag chair.

After we watched the episode where Tom finds a girl and Jerry tries to get him back but ends up finding another girl for the third time I groaned. I mean I love Tom and Jerry but when you know everything they are gonna do it gets kind of boring. "What is it?" Jasper asked me. "I'm just so bored Jazzy." I said to him and I pouted playfully.

I have an idea! Why don't we go to the pool downstairs?" Emmett suggested. "Eww! Gross! No way! People with germs swim in them!" I shrieked at him. "But we swam in the pool at the hotel." Emmett pointed out. "And if you remember I only stuck my feet in! I'm not swimming in a pool where people fart, sneeze and pee!" I said to him and everyone else laughed. "Ok them how about that water park down the street?" He asked us pointed outside the window. "No way! It's always _way_ too crowded!" I said to him and he groaned at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well! Someone is very picky!" Emmett said as he playfully crossed his arms around his chest and pouted. "Why not the beach? We can tan, eat, go surfing, and it's not too crowded." Jacob suggested as he started bouncing his leg up and down while Nessie was still on it. "Oooo! That's a great idea!" I shrieked clapping my hands together. "Oh sure I suggest two great ideas and you reject them, then Jake suggested beach and your all 'Oh let's go!'" Emmett imitated me in a high pitch voice. "Come on hun. It'll be fun! Surfing, tanning, swimming…surfing! I've always wanted to surf!" Rose said perking up Emmett.

"Oh me too! Can you help me Jake?" Nessie asked him looking all innocent. "Hmm…surfing…in cold water…holding my incredibly sexy girlfriend by the waist…while she's in a bikini." Jake pretended to investigate and started rubbing his chin between his thumb and index finger. The second Jake's mouth opened Emmett shouted "I'm in!" And we all laughed.

The boys went to change in their apartments and we changed into our bikinis and Rose walked out in a small poke a dot bikini. "Umm…excuse me! A little sluttish there don't you think?" I asked her and she looked down at herself. "I love this bikini!" She said and I raised my eyebrows. "Hey Emmett will definitely like it!" She tried to make me excited. "No Emmett will be thinking he's gonna get laid when he looks at you." Nessie said as she walked out in the same bikini she wore to the pool in Kentucky. Bella had on a tankini just like me.

"Rose how about this bikini?" I asked as I pulled out a bikini with peace signs and hearts. "Fine! But I like this one better." She said as she took off her other bathing suit in the bathroom and threw it into the room with me and I tossed back the other one. While she was changing I took the bikini she had on before and hid it under one of the couch coushins then Nessie and Bella started giggling and I shhed them.

"Ok come on you guys." Rose said in an angry tone. "Aww wil Rose is angwy with us." Nessie said in a child's voice and Rose glared at her. We got out into the hall and the boys were already waiting. "Ok we can take my jeep!" Emmett said as he raced to the elevator. "I like your bathing suit." Jasper said to me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and I giggled. "Thanks. I like yours too." I said as I looked down at his blue swim trunks, they had white Hawaiian flowers around it.

We all fit in the jeep…not very comfortably but we all still fit. "You do know we have cars too right?" Nessie said as she accidentally elbowed me. "Oww!" I shouted at her. "Sorry." She said then glared at Emmett. "This is better for the environment!" Emmett shouted as he turned on the radio. "Fine then the girls get to choose the song we listen to." Rose said as she changed the channel and 'I Hate This Part' By the Pussycat Dolls came on me Nessie shouted at the same time "Oh this one!" and then we both laughed me and Nessie had a lot in common, we were both more girly girl than tomboy and we both love to do makeup and clothes, and of course we have the same taste.

I looked back and remember how we became friends. She dated my brother a while back and we went to a pizza restaurant with our families and the kids got a booth on one side of the room and the adults got one on the opposite side. Nessie's sister tagged along and brought a friend who wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, if you know what I mean. They were looking around the table trying to find a shape that looked like a perfect boomerang. After five minutes we finally found it.

Then the waiter came and he asked me for my order and I looked at the menu. "Umm…can I get the spaghetti with sauce on the side but instead of spaghetti can I get the baked ziti and no meatballs." I smiled up at him and everyone was staring at me. "And for you miss?" He asked Nessie. "I'll have what she had." She said directing to me and we both laughed. My brother got spaghetti and Nessie's sister and her friend got a medium cheese pizza.

Nessie was looking at the pizza and saw hair on it. "Eww! Gross there is hair on this!" She said. Nessie's sister's friend only had one piece and then they asked the waiter if they could get a new pizza and he glared at us but got us a new pizza and this time it was cold. After we all finished the pizza was still left so we got a box for it and it had people making pizza and at the top it said 'Hot and Ready Pizza' We found a pen and marked out 'Hot' and put 'Cold' and then we crossed out 'Ready' and put 'Hairy'. The whole time we were putting drawing of hair all over the box and when ever someone who worked there we covered it up and were giggling.

Soon after that Nessie broke up with my brother, thank god. So we started hanging out then Bella and Rose started hanging out with us and we have been inseparable ever since. I smiled at the memory and we got to the beach in twenty minutes, thanks to Emmett's driving. We all rented surfboards and buggy boards. I would keep hearing Bella, Nessie, or Rose shriek. I didn't want to try surfing until last so Jasper and I were just buggy boarding. We were actually the only people at the beach which was good.

"See I told you this would be fun!" I heard Rose said to Emmett as he held her as he was trying to teach them to surf. I giggled and Jasper looked over at me and smiled. When it started to get dark we decided to have a picnic on the beach. We went to get food and we came back and everyone had put up a blanket and an umbrella over top of it. We were able to get sodas and pizza. We did a cheers and I looked at everyone smiling and laughing. It felt like I was with my real family. The same second Emmett opened his can and it sprayed over all of us. We were all screaming and laughing. Rose laughed and just hugged him.

I did have to admit all the Cullens were _so_ hot! I mean muscular, great hair, great smiles, perfect features, and amazing personalities! Any girl would be lucky to date any one of them. "Hang on." Jacob said as he went back to the jeep that wasn't ten feet away now. He turned on the radio and put it on a song called 'Breathe Slow' By Alesha Dixon. Jacob came back and took Nessie's hand and they started dancing around the beach. We all started to follow them. Jasper took my hand and helped me up and put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his shoulders. I had to look up at him because he was much taller than me.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back down at me. We were swaying with the music and when it finally ended we stopped but didn't move positions. I looked him in the eyes and he started to lean down closer to my face and I stood on my tiptoes to reach him but finally our lips met. It was a very romantic first kiss because the sun was just starting to set and the clouds were many different rays of purples and pinks. We separated and I smiled.

Then I heard Emmett holler at us which made me blush a little. "Come on Alice you still haven't surfed yet! Now do I have to drag you or are you going to come out here on your own?" Jasper asked as he started walking in the water. I followed after him. It was only about five minutes after I finally got the hang of it and the waves were small so it wasn't that hard.

At about ten o'clock we finally decided to go home. And it was kind of a quiet drive home. We were either whispering amongst ourselves or kissing.

We went to go change and Jacob glared at me. "What?" I asked him as I stared back at him. "That wasn't the last disk was it?" He asked me as he kept glaring at me. "Nope!" I shouted as I made the 'p' pop. "Where are they?" He asked as he started moving towards me. "I don't know the girls have them." I said as I ran to my room with him close on my tail. I had to stop dead in my tracks without being hit in the face by Emmett's door. Then Jacob ran into completely knocking both of us down with a loud thud. "Asshole." Jacob teased me and lightly pushed me and I laughed with him but flipped him off.

Just then Emmett walked out and we covered our eyes. "Emmett you are disgusting!" Jacob said as he turned his head away from Emmett's Speedo. Edward walked out of his room in regular trunks and looked horrified and ran back into his room. "Change it now Emmett!" Jacob said to him as he got up and ran to his room and I fled to my room.

When we all came out we grabbed towels and Emmett grabbed his car keys. "I call driving!" Emmett shouted as he ran to wait for the girls in the hallway. Suddenly all four of us got texts. Mine was from Irina it said 'Hey! I'm in New York with the other girls! I wanted to see if we could meet up at our hotel room later 2night! Too…catch up ;)' I just deleted it. Jacob got one from his ex Leah who was best friends with Irina and her two sisters and two ex-girlfriends of Edward and Emmett, Tanya and Kate.

All of the text said the same thing as mine and they did the same as me. Then all the girls walked out and I only saw Alice. I smiled at her and then I finally looked at all the other girls. In my opinion the order of the girls its Alice, Rosalie, Nessie, and Bella. Not that Bella isn't beautiful she is and all the girls are beautiful.

"Ok we can take my jeep!" Emmett said as he ran toward the elevator down the hall and we all followed at our own speed. "I like your bathing suit." I said to Alice and she blushed. "I like yours too." She said back as she looked down at blue trunks.

We all got in the jeep and it was very uncomfortable. In the back we couldn't move without hitting someone Nessie and Alice had to sit on the floor of the jeep. "You do know we have cars too right?" Nessie asked Emmett as she accidentally elbowed Alice. "Oww!" Alice shouted and I looked down at her. "Sorry." Nessie said back. "This is better for the environment!" Emmett shouted as he turned on the stereo.

"Fine then the girls get to choose the song we listen to." Rose said as she changed the channel of the radio. And a song I had never heard before came on and both Alice and Nessie shouted "Oh this one!" at the same time and then laughed. I secretly smiled at her and she was staring off into space. A little bit after that Nessie got to sit up with Jacob and Bella sat on the floor while Edward started massaging her shoulders.

Then Nessie started giggling because Jacob was moving from kissing her lips to her neck. I heard her laugh again and then Emmett laughed. "No hickies in my car!" He said as he laughed then Jacob just pushed him a little and we swerved just a little and then Jacob went back to licking Nessie's neck and while she giggled I just rolled my eyes.

I noticed that in the front seat Emmett and Rosalie were holding hands and I felt a little bit left out because Alice and I hadn't done anything like that really. Then Jacob interrupted my day dream when he and Nessie started smacking lips. "I thought that Emmett was supposed to be the one that always make out and give his girlfriend hickies! I mean I can hear you from over here!" Edward shouted on my left and he went back to massaging Bella's shoulder. Then Jacob punched him in the arm over my shoulder and went back down Nessie's neck.

Finally after twenty minutes of Jacob giving Nessie hickies and Emmett and Edward "acting" disgusted-when I knew they wished that they had that much chemistry with their girlfriends as much as I did-we got to the beach. Emmet was the first out of the car and he ran to the rental shack to get surfboards and buggy boards. While everyone else was surfing Alice and I were buggy boarding.

We noticed that we were the only people at the beach which is good because both Alice and I hate crowds. Then we heard Rosalie said "See I told you this would be fun!" As Emmett had his arms around her while she was on a surfboard trying to surf. Then Alice looked at me and smiled then I smiled back at her.

After a while when it started to get dark Alice and I went to get pizza and soda from the shack and when we came back there was a blanket and umbrella set up. We did a cheers and when Emmett opened his can it sprayed over all of us and everyone was screaming and laughing. I laughed when Rosalie laughed but hugged him and he smiled from ear to ear which made me laugh even more. I had never laughed more in my life it felt like a family moment.

"Hang on." Jacob said as he went back to jeep that was now closer on the beach. When he turned on the radio a song called 'Breathe Slow' By Alesha Dixon came on and Jacob helped Nessie up to dance with him. Next I helped up Alice and I put my arms around her waist and she placed her arms around my shoulders, doing so it made me realize how much shorter she was than me.

When the song ended the sun was close to setting and the sky looked amazing with many rays of pink and purples. We didn't move positions so I looked down and we smiled at each other and I slowly started to move closer to her and I think she stood on her toes to reach me but finally our lips met. We separated and smiled at each other again. Suddenly I heard Emmett holler at us from across the beach. Then I stated heading towards the water "Come on Alice you still haven't surfed yet! Now do I have to drag you or are you going to come out here on your own?" I shouted back at her and she followed.

It didn't take her long to get the hang of it actually. Then when it was really dark we headed home and in the car all we were really doing was either whispering amongst ourselves or kissing, most of the kissing and making out came from Nessie and Jacob.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Emmett woke me up by jumping up and down on my bed. "What is it Emmett?" I asked in an angry tone. "Two things. One that was a nice kiss last night, and two today is the day I get a job!" He hollered to the world. Then Jacob walked in and looked at us and he was in his boxers still. "Shut the hell up!" He shouted to Emmett then groaned and walked back into his room where Nessie was, they almost always sleep together they are like attached at the hip.

"They are _so_ in love!" Emmett whispered to me not even moving his head. Then he got off of me to go change and I fell back to sleep. As I was falling asleep I kept watching mine and Alice's first kiss in my head and I fell asleep smiling.

When I actually woke up at about ten Emmett had gone to the mall with Jacob, Nessie, and Alice to go shopping and look for jobs. I wasn't surprised I mean Alice's dream was to work at Aerie. I changed and went into the girls apartment where I found Rosalie, Bella, and Edward on the couch watching TV. "Hey sleepyhead!" Rosalie shouted waving at me not even checking to see who it was. "Hey." I said as I sat down on their smaller couch that is supposed to only fit one person but it always fit me _and _Alice.

"Hey I have an idea for a few things we can do tomorrow!" Rose said as she got up from the couch to get a magazine. "What?" Edward asked as he smiled down at Bella and she blushed. "I saw this cool bar down the street! And before that we can take the subway down to see the Statue of Liberty!" She said flipping through the magazine and found a page and showed it to us. I had a bar that was called Maxi's. I had eight stories to it. I took the magazine from them and looked at it. It had free drinks for women and it had a different styled bar on every floor. "That would be cool." I said as I tossed the magazine to Edward and he agreed.

"So it's settled. We are going to the Statue of Liberty then Maxi's! We can use Madison Square Garden subway! It has a lot of places to eat and shop!" She said as she went into her room and I went out to the patio to look at the City. It really was amazing. Tall buildings, amazing views, and their apartment had a great view of Central Park. I smiled as I looked down at it and saw most of it.

Then I looked below and saw an even more amazing site. Alice Mary Brandon._ My_ Alice Mary Brandon coming into the apartments front door and she had about five bags from the mall on her arms and behind her was Jacob and Nessie both carrying bags. I also noticed that Alice had an excited smiled on her face. I smiled back even though I knew she couldn't see me. I ran back down the stairs and met up with her in the lobby. We smiled at each other and I walked up to her and hugged her picking her up completely off the ground and spinning her slowly in a circle before putting her down.

She smiled back at me and then kissed me. Not just a peck on the lips this time it was a very passionate kiss this time. And when we came up for air we were alone. Nessie and Jacob were already in the elevator heading upstairs. "Hi." Alice said to me and then smiled. "Guess what!" She shouted and started jumping up and down. "You got a job at Aerie!" I said looking at her shopping bags which were mostly Aerie. "Yes!" She shouted and hugged me and I pulled her tight to me. "Shhh!!" The manager shhed us and we laughed as we headed towards the elevator.

We were walking with our arms wrapped around each other and we started talking about how she got the job and apparently Emmett got a job at Abercrombie and Fitch and both Jacob and Nessie got a job at Hollister. "So basically you guys got jobs at the rich stores where you get paid like ten bucks an hour." I said not in a question. "I get ten bucks and hour plus some tips. Emmett gets twelve bucks an hour and Jake and Ness get twenty and hour!" She said in a disgusted voice but still had a smile on her face.

"It'll be fine. And I guess we are going to the Statue of Liberty and a bar tomorrow." I said as we got into the elevator and pushed the button. And she got excited all over again. "Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to see it! What bar are we going to?" She asked as she smiled up at me. "Maxi's it just down the street." I said then the before the elevator doors opened I bent down to kiss Alice again. This time her mouth actually parted and it was like we were Jacob and Nessie. It was a total make out session. Then at the wrong moment the doors to the elevator doors opened and Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Nessie were outside the doors. "Woah baby!" Emmett shouted and laughed. "We were just coming down to get you guys but I see you are a little busy. Have fun." Rosalie said as she pushed the close door button and they laughed as it was shutting.

I smiled but Alice and I went back to kissing_._

**Author's Note: Ok I'm getting better now! If you review I will add more and get better at it!! Rose and Emmett up next!**


	4. Bars, Boys, & Parties Oh my!

**Chapter 4:Bars, Boys, & Parties Oh my!**

I woke up at three o'clock. "Oh my god!" I said as I shot up from my bed. "What? What is it?" Emmett came running in my room with a frying pan screaming and looking like he is about to hit someone with it. I laughed and he came to sit down on my bed next to me. "What happened?" He asked me then smiled at me. "It's three o'clock! And Maxi's doing the free drinks for girls if you come in at four o'clock. So we can't go to the Statue of Liberty today." I pouted. "Well you looked tired from last night so I let you sleep we were up until about four o'clock." He said as he scooted closer to me. "Yea." I said as I looked back at last night.

It's not what you think. I'm still a virgin! We just made out on the bed…a lot! And Emmett did get his shirt off. So I could see his sexy hard abs. When I first saw them I just wanted to…I've said to much. "It was really fun last night though." I said as I leaned over to him and kissed him. "Well, I'm glad you liked it." Emmett said between one of our kisses. "Don't talk." I said as I laid back and Emmett was on top of me. I felt his warm lips on mine. I could taste his breathe and then suddenly I felt his tongue on my lower lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue went into my mouth. I loved the way his tongue felt inside my mouth.

He lead his way down my neck and kissed my collar bone and I moaned not as loud as Jacob did two nights ago though. Then I turned my head and closed my eyes as he went up and down my chest. Then I heard giggling outside my door. And when I opened my eyes my door was cracked and Jacob had a video camera taping Mine and Emmett's make out session. "Oh lord." I said as I threw a notebook at my door and then it shut the door completely.

"I _really_ hate your brother!" I said to Emmett as he stopped kissing me and let me get up. "Yea he's not my favorite person in the world either. I swear Jacob is always trying to do a prank on me." He said to me then kissed me again. I smiled and I got off the bed and pointed towards the door. "Out. I have to change." I said as I kissed him one last time. I looked in my closet and found the perfect dress. I came about three inches up my knees and showed off my breast perfectly to get as many free drinks as I want.

I changed quickly and all the girls went into Alice's room to get hair an makeup done. "So what do you think?" I asked as I walked in and started spinning. "Woah! Sexy!" Bella said as she was getting her hair curled. "I know right?" I laughed. "Yea. I really like it too." Alice complimented me. "Wow. I am shocked! I'm surprised you didn't call me a slut or a skank." I said as I sat next to Nessie on the bed. "Nice dress Ness!" I shouted as she stood up to show it off. "Thanks. I got it yesterday at the mall." She said. It was a cute dress. It was the same length as mine and it was a strapless dress that showed off her breast just like mine.

"Perfect! We all get free drinks!" I said as she spun around. "I know. You should see Alice's dress." She said and Alice shhed me. "What?" I asked and Nessie pointed at the dress hanging on the door handle of Alice's bathroom door. "Holy!" I shouted as I saw it. It was a tight dress and it looked shorter than mine by at least an inch and it was a strapless just like Nessie's. "God! Do you think your gonna get laid?" I asked as I picked up the dress. "Rose your next. Can you do her hair Nessie while I change?" Alice asked as if she was afraid to look me in the eye.

"Sure." Nessie said as she started crimping my hair when I sat down. I noticed that Bella was wearing a blue dress that had ruffles on the bottom and it was a spaghetti strap too. It took only ten minutes for Nessie to do my hair. "Thanks." I said and at the same time Alice stepped out of the bathroom and she definitely looked sexy! "Da-y-umm!" I said to her and she blushed.

"Ladies if you wanna get free drinks then move your butts!" Emmet called from the living room. "Come on ladies!" I shrieked and walked out with the other girls following. "Hey baby." I said as I walked up behind Emmett and his eyes just about bulged out of his head. "Hey sexy." He said and pulled me into a big hug. I smiled and then I heard Nessie and Jacob making out.

"I don't get why people think you are the sexual one." I said and pointed at them. "I know right?" He said the bent down to kiss me and it ended up being just like Nessie's and Jacob's kiss. "Come on." Alice said as Jasper wrapped his arm around her waist. I pulled away and smiled.

In the car the girls in the back had to sit on the boys' laps. I turned around to look at them and both Edward and Jasper had made a move. It was like a make out party in the back. "God people!" I shouted at them and they all laughed then went back to kissing.

About ten minutes after that we finally made it to Maxi's. When we stepped out of the car and everyone was staring at us. So the guys either wrapped their arms around us or held our hands. When we got in the security officer checked our Ids and then check the girls out.

When we got in it looked like any old bar there were drunk people, people making out on couches, people dancing and people flirting. We headed up to the eighth floor where the bar was and on the seventh floor was the dance floor. Me and Alice ordered a margarita and Nessie and Bella ordered non-alcoholic margaritas. Emmett ordered about three drinks that I had never heard of before. Edward and Bella were sharing a drink by the counter, Nessie and Jacob were making out on the couch-no surprise there-, and Alice and Jasper were on the dance floor.

"Don't get too drunk!" I shouted at Emmett after his third drink. "Fine." He said as he grabbed my hand and headed for the dance floor with everyone else. We were laughing and drinking and about an hour later all the girls had to go to the bathroom which was on the first floor.

When we got to the elevator there were five pretty hot guys already in there I also noticed the elevator was moving very slow. They mostly paid attention to our figures not our faces. I saw one raise his eyebrows when he looked at my breasts. "Hello ladies." The tallest one said to us still staring. "We'll be brining drinks back to our hotel. The Crowne Plaza. Room 1706." He said then checked me out.

"Oh yea. We'll be over later. First we gotta drink some more. And we have to get ready." I said as I pulled down my dress to show off my boobs some more. Then Nessie "accidentally" dropped the keys so she bent over to get them and the one behind her started to pretend to hump her. "But wait there's four of us and five of you." I said as I licked my lips. "I'll do it from behind if you want." The man behind Nessie said to me but was staring at Nessie. "I'm very good with my hands." He said then winked at Nessie and she giggled.

"So what are your names?" The hottest one asked. "I'm Carlie." Nessie said. "Yea and I'm Esme." I said and Alice giggled quietly. "And that's Renee and…" I said trying to find a name for Alice. "I'm Jessica." She said as I remembered Jessica, she was kind of the slut of high school.

"Ok. Well we'll see you ladies later." The hottest one said then winked at me. "K." I said as the elevator doors finally opened. When they closed we all busted out laughing.

When we went back into the elevator we started laughing about it again. This time the elevator started moving a little faster. "Ok. So we won't tell the guys about this. Deal?" I asked at the wrong moment. The elevator door opened and the boys were there. "Won't tell us about what Rose?" Emmett asked me as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Sweetie! Hey! You are never gonna believe who we just ran into!" I said as I walked out of the elevator. "Oh yea? Try me." He said sternly. "In the elevator on our way down we ran into our old friends James, Lauraunt, and Victoria." I lied. Knowing that, that group would never give us the time of day. "So why didn't you want to tell us?" He asked. "Because James and Lauraunt were flirting with us." I lied again. I hated it when I lied to him. I was just so good at it.

"Oh. I'm sorry I accused you hun." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I felt so guilty. He leaned down and kissed me and I felt horrible. I had to drink as much as I could so I wouldn't remember any of this. I walked over to the bar and drank like there was no tomorrow. All I remember was waking up in my bed. I couldn't remember anything from last night until Alice told me the next morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up in my bed barely remembering anything from last night. All I remember was going to Maxi's. I looked down on the floor and saw something I never had before. "Shit. We didn't." I said as I picked up the bra laying down on the floor knowing that it was Rose's.

I started hitting the wall closest to me which led to Jacob's room. "Jacob! Come here!" I shouted through the wall. "What the hell do you want?" Jacob shouted as he got into my room. "Did Rose and I…" I trailed off showing him the bra. "No. I didn't hear any banging in here! She changed here last week and I guess she left it here." He said as he sat down in the chair across the room and started playing with a cube I had on my dresser.

"Thank god." I said as I laid back down. "What? Emmett bear afraid of loosing his virginity?" He asked me and I sat back up. "No. I just want to be able to remember it. I want it to be with Rose too." I said. "Yea I know what you mean. I want my first time to be with Nessie." He said as he started staring off into space.

"Yea I can see that!" I shouted at him. "See what?" He asked as he came back to earth. "Do I have to said it? You love her! I can see it the way you look at her, kiss her, touch her. I can see it in your eyes. I've never seen anyone act like that before." I said as I sat at the edge of my bed. "Shh! She's right there." Jacob said pointing at his room. "Exactly my point. So when are you gonna tell her?" I asked him before he left.

"I don't know. Not anytime soon though. I don't know if she feels the same way. You can't tell anyone." He said as he was outside my door. "Fine." I agreed. "Thanks man." He said as we hugged a brotherly hug. "No prob. I'm glad I have a lil bro to pick on." I said as I lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Yea. I'm glad I have an older bro to pick on too." He said then he left. I laid back on my bed and heard Jacob crash on his bed and then I fell asleep.

Ever since that conversation Jacob and I have been closer than ever. We still pick on each other though…of course! That morning I went to the girls apartment and walked into Rose's room. "Forget something?" I said as I showed her the bra. "Oh sorry. Thanks." She said as she tried to toss it in the dirty hamper and missed it by a lot.

"Nice miss." I smiled and I sat on her bed. "Thanks." She said as she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled my face to hers. I was completely on top of her and I was kissing her passionately and then when she came up for air I started kissing and nibbling at her ear then I slowly moved just below her ear and started nibbling on her neck. I slowly moved back up to her mouth and I felt her tongue push it's way through to my mouth.

I started taking off my shirt and she helped. "Rose." I said between one of our kisses. "I know. I won't go overboard I just love the way your chest feels on me." Rose said then went back to kissing me.

We were just getting into it when there was a knock at the door. "Just ignore it." Rose said as she went back to kissing me. "That won't be to hard." I said. Then there was another three knocks on the door. Rose groaned but I got off of her and I put my shirt back on. She opened the door and a tall guy with bleached blonde hair, who looked familiar to me, was standing there.

I noticed that Rose's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Hey Rose…is Nessie here?" The guy asked looking over her shoulder. "Um…no. She hanging out with her…boyfriend." She said a little bit too shyly. "Oh. Well my friend is having this party this Saturday. It's a costume party. And I heard that Nessie was moving up here so I wanted to invite her. I mean you guys can come too." He said looking at me and I waved at him and he waved back. "Umm…yea sure. Do we need invitations? If we do then we are gonna need eight." Rose said. "Ok. I have twenty." He said as he reached into a backpack he had over his shoulder. "Here you go." He said as he handed her the invites. "Umm…can you tell Nessie I came by?" He asked. I walked up to Rose and put my arm around her shoulder. "Sure man." I said as I kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Umm…ok…thanks." He said then walked away and Rose closed the door. "Who the heck was that?" I asked her as she pushed me down onto the couch. "Nessie' first boyfriend ever! He's so obsessed with her! I swear. It's like he's a puppy dog and she's the mom!" She said as she laid on top of me. "Where is everyone anyway?" I asked her. "Ness, and Jacob are at Hollister at work. Alice and Jasper are at the mall just hanging out with them and Edward and Bella should be in you guys apartment." She said. "They weren't in there when I came out." I said. "Oh well." She said and we kept kissing.

At about three o'clock everybody came in and Rose had to push me off of her. We had the TV on already so it did look normal. She was breathing a little bit harder than usual but I don't think that anyone else noticed. "Oh yea. Nessie come here." She said and Nessie came skipping over with Jacob close by her side. "Nessie you come with me. Jake talk to Emmett." She said as she took her hand and ran to her room.

"What's that all about?" Jacob asked as he sat down next to me. "I don't have a clue." I said nervously as I walked into the kitchen where I smelt cookies.

I walked into my room with Nessie close on my tail. "Ok. You are never gonna believe who stopped by. So I'm just gonna come right out and said it. Corey…came by…looking for you…to ask you to a party." I said as I passed her the invitation. "Damn it. Why does he have to follow me? I swear!" She groaned. "Don't tell Jacob. If we do go to this party then I'm wearing a mask. And so are you, Alice, and Bella this way Corey can't see our face." She said as she went to the door. "Thanks." She said and hugged me.

"Your welcome." I said as I hugged her back. "Hey Jake. How was work you guys?" I asked as I sat next to Emmett and Jacob wrapped his arm around Nessie and I smiled. "Ooo! I smell Cookies!" I shouted as I went into the kitchen to take one off of the rack. "It was pretty good actually. The manager is using us as models for photos and he thought that Ness and I looked good so we did pictures together on a beach scene." He said as he smiled at Nessie and I brought over ten cookies for us.

Edward walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Where the heck are all of the cookies?!" He shouted and we all hid the cookies we had. "Excuse me?" He said as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at us all. "What?" I asked him looking innocent. He just glared at me and I started to glare back. We were like that for another two minutes. Then Jasper and Alice came back into the room and took the rest of the cookies.

"Hey!" Edward said and we finished the cookies we had. We were laughing and giggling. Then Jacob and Nessie went into Nessie's room to do who knows what.

"Ok we can go to the party but we all have to wear masks. This way you-know-who can't recognize us." I whispered to Emmett and Alice came out and sat next me. "So why are we wearing masks?" She asked as she took a bite of her cookie. "Corey came by today to invite Nessie to a party. We want to go but we have to wear masks so Corey can't recognize us." I whispered to her. "Ooo yea! I get to shop some more!" She said as she clapped her hands together and there was a group groan from me, Emmett, and Jasper. She stuck her tongue out at all of us.

"Come on! If it's Saturday then we only have two days! Nessie, Jake, Edward, Bella! Come on we have to go shopping!" She shouted and we heard a group groan come from behind their doors. "Why?" Jacob groaned as his head popped out from behind Nessie's cracked door. "Because we are going to a party this Saturday and it's a costume party!" She said as she started skipping to the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When we finally got back from the mall we all had costumes. Mine was a witch, it has a strapless black dress that comes a few inches up my knee with black and red feathers at the end. I had black high heels with black fishnets and I had fishnet gloves with a hat that was silver at the top and black near the bottom. I had a black mask too.

Alice's costume was a fairy. It had a dress that had spikes from fabric at the bottom that was about the same length as me. The top sleeves were on the arms but they were just short sleeves basically. It came with wings that looked more like a butterfly and it had black high heels like mine. It has a pink mask that covers almost Alice's whole face.

Bella's costume was a pirate. It was a white dress that came just above her knees and it came with a brown jacket. I had black fishnets and a pair of red high heels. It also came with a hat that was brown and had white and black feathers coming out of one side. Her mask covered her eyes and I had feathers coming from the top.

Nessie's costume was a vampire. Her dress came up the her knees in the front and all the way down in the back. It was a V-neck and had a small cape. With black fishnets and black high heels. Her mask was all black and covered her eyes and her cheeks. Her fangs actually looked real and we had fake blood for her too.

Emmett's costume was a wizard just to match mine. Jasper's costume was a devil. Edward's looked almost like Orlando Bloom did in Pirates Of The Caribbean only without the long hair. And Jacob's was a Dracula outfit. All the guys masks were just black that covered their eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally when it came to be Saturday all of the guys came to our apartment to change and have Alice put make up and everything on. "Gross! What is that?" Jacob asked as Alice started putting lipstick on his lips. "You are the one who wanted to be Dracula!" She shouted and slapped his hand away as he tried to wipe it away. "Let me do it." Nessie said as she took the lipstick from her and got close to Jacob to put it on. "Now that is more like it." He said as he smiled at her. "Don't tempt me! I'm just getting it on." She said as she finally got the rest on.

We all took the Jeep…again. We had the radio on the whole way and had it blasting. Everyone gave us dirty looks. We just laughed. The party was at a mansion a couple miles away. "Ok everyone masks on." Nessie said before she even stepped out of the car. When I looked out my window I saw why. I saw Corey across the lawn, dressed as a Dracula…of course, and he was looking around I'm guessing for her.

We stepped out and everyone was staring at us Corey looked but I don't think he knew who we were. "Come on babe." Emmett said as he put his arm around my waist and we walked up to the front door, showed our invitations to the man at the front yard. When we stepped into the foyer it looked like the Mansion from Haunted Mansion. There were long hallways, creepy step ways, even a scary butler. "May I get you any drinks?" He asked in an accent that sounded like the man.

"No thank you." I said and we walked into the kitchen and it had a glass table that could fit about fifty people. There was a pool in the back with it's own bar, diving board, and waterfall. "Why have I not seen this on MTV?" I asked as I went into another room that had a dance floor with speakers and people dancing all around.

I took Emmett's hand and we started dancing to Lovedrunk by Boys Like Girls. "Did you see what's-his-name?" Emmett asked me as he spun me around. "Yea. He's dressed as a Dracula. He knows that for Halloween Nessie loves to be a Vampire." I said as I started to look for him and instead I found Nessie with Jacob talking by the fireplace. "They look so cute together." I said as I pointed to them. "Yea. I have a question for you Rose." Emmett said as he put his arm around my waist.

"Yes?" I said. "Do you think Nessie loves Jake and vise versa?" He asked me and I giggled. "Of course!" I shouted over the music that had changed to Disappear by Selena Gomez. "Come on let's go get a drink." Emmett said as he took my hand in his and we walked to the bar.

I took her hand and pulled her towards the bar. As I did so I put my hand in my pocket and felt the soft velvet box in my pocket. _I don't think it's time yet. _I thought to myself. I got a Bloody Mary and Rose got a margarita. I spotted Corey looking around the room and I turned to the bar so he couldn't see me. "What?" Rose said as she started to turned but I pulled her into a kiss because Corey was walking towards the bar. I could tell that Rose didn't mind either because she wrapped her arms around my neck and was kissing back within the first second.

Corey left and I came up for a breathe. "Thanks. If I had turned he would have noticed me for sure." She thanked me. "No prob. If we have to do it like that every time I won't mind." I said as she pulled me back to the dance floor.

I spotted Corey double take when he saw Nessie and Jacob then he started walking towards them. "Nessie!" I shouted as I ran to her and pulled both her and Jacob into the big huddle of people. "Put your mask back on." I said as I pulled her mask down over her face. "Why?" Jacob yells over the music. "What did you said I couldn't hear you." I pretended not to hear him. "Can I talk to your girlfriend bro?" I asked him and he nodded.

"We need a code name for Corey. Like…Bloody Mary! I can said 'Do you wanna go get a _Bloody Mary_ Ness?' It could work. Because I think Corey recognized you." I said to her. "Ok yea that's good." She said. "Hey Ness?" I said before she left. "Yea?" She looked at me. "Ok…I wanna ask you this because you are the only one out of you girls that I haven't asked this…do you think that I will be a good older brother?" I asked a little bit nervous of her answer.

"Oh my god Emmett! Why are you even asking me this we all know you would be perfect! I mean you are trying to help me hide from my stalker ex, your protective, funny. I would love to have you as an older brother Emmett." She said as she hugged me. "Thanks Ness." I said then we went back into the dance floor to find Jacob and Rose talking and dancing to Here go again by Demi Lovato. "Can I cut in?" I asked as I looked at Jacob. "Of course." He said as he took Nessie off to the side somewhere. "What did you talk to her about?" She asked as she started dancing.

"I told her we need a code name for Corey. It's Bloody Mary. If I see him I'll go up to her and said 'Do you wanna go get a Bloody Mary.'" I said to her and she started nodding. "Yea that's a really good idea Emmett!" She shouted as she hugged me and I pulled her closer.

Soon after about an hour of just dancing they started doing karaoke. The first girl had a guitar with her because I guess she was a country singer anyway. She started singing Butterfly Fly Away from the Hannah Montana movie. I guess that the best person would win like one hundred bucks and a free dinner to a fancy restaurant downtown. The girl was actually pretty good. She sounded amazing.

I spotted a couple dancing in the middle of the crowd and I took Rose's hand and took her out to the middle and started dancing. Soon after that Jasper, Jacob, and Edward followed me. I smiled at the sight. All eight of us in love.

I leaned down to kiss Rose and she smiled when we separated. When the song ended everyone applauded and then Jacob started nudging at Nessie. "What?" I asked as I walked up to them. "Jacob want's me to sing. But you all know I don't do good in front of crowds!" She shouted. "Come on Ness! You'll do great!" I said as I picked her up and put her on the steps to the stage. She flipped me off but then walked up the stage.

Soon I heard the piano to I Hate This Part. I smiled and so did everyone else. We were all in the front smiling up at her.

**RPOV**

Emmett picked me up onto the stage and I flipped him off but requested I Hate This Part by the Pussycat Dolls. When the music started I just about had a heart attack. There was probably about over 100 people watching me. When it came to my part I was amazed when I actually felt comfortable. I smiled down at everyone in the front row.

I got the girls to come up on stage so we could do our dance routine in the chorus that Alice had taught us. I was having so much fun dancing and singing with my girls on stage. I had to hold a note for a second or two I looked out to the crowd and saw Corey shoving his way through the crowd waving at me. My eyes bugged out of my head and when the song finally ended I didn't even wait for the people to start applauding I was running off the stage.

"Hey babe. You were amazing! Why did you run off the stage like that?" Jacob asked as he hugged me tight and kissed me. It wasn't just one of those make out kisses like we had been having all week. It was very passionate kiss. With my lips moving with his it reminded me of our first kiss. When it finally ended and when I had oxygen I smiled up at him. "I ran because I wanted to see what you thought." I said as I hugged him.

Then when he put me down he took my hand. "I want you to meet one of my friends. I've known him since I was in preschool. I couldn't believe when I ran into him." He said as he pulled me alongside of him to the opposite side of the room. "Nessie this is my best friend ever…Corey." He said as he walked up to him and my mouth dropped. Corey looked at me and when Jacob looked down at me he winked at me. "Hey Nessie. It's good to see you again." Corey said to me. "Wait you two know each other?" Jacob said as he sat on the couch with Corey and I sat on Jacob's left side while Corey sat on his right.

"Yea…umm…we well…" I trailed off not knowing if I should tell Jacob or not. "We were really close friends in second grade through fifth." Corey said as he winked at me again and I glared at him. "Oh that's cool. So Ness what were you saying." Jacob asked as he wrapped his arm around me. "Wait…are you two like…a thing?" Corey asked as he spotted him with his arm around me. "Yup. The best time of my life so far." Jacob said as he smiled down at me and I smiled back. Then I smiled a victorious grin towards Corey.

"Oh." He said then his head fell. "You ok man?" Jacob asked as he put his hand on Corey's shoulder. "Yea…I think that's what Nessie was saying before…we actually…umm…dated." He said in a nervous kind of way. Jacob's eyes grew huge. "Oh." He said as he sat back in the couch. I rolled my eyes and set my head on the end of the couch. We didn't speak for five minutes then when the karaoke ended and they would be judging the contestants so Lovedrunk came on for like the fifth time tonight.

"Jacob you wanna dance?" I asked as I got off of the couch reaching for his hand. "Sure. You don't mind Corey right?" He asked as I started pulling him away. "Yea…it's fine if I get to dance with her next." He winked at me. "Maybe." Jacob said in a worried tone.

We got to the middle of the dance floor and he got close to me. "I don't want you to dance with him…no offense but I saw him wink at you…and…well." Jacob trailed off. "Good because I wasn't gonna dance with him anyway! He stalks me! I broke up with him and he has been obsessed with me." I said into his ear. "I mean he was like a little brother to me! But then we dated." I said and then I pulled myself up to Jake's face to look in his eyes. "Then I met the man of my dreams." I said before I kissed him and I slowly slipped my tongue into his mouth. I could feel out tongues sliding against each others. I felt the warmth of his in my mouth.

Finally when we came up for air we were panting. Then someone tapped on my shoulder and it was Corey. I scowled under my breath. "Can I cut in?" He asked politely. "No sorry. But this is our song." Jacob said as I remembered our song. It was Breathe Slow from the night we danced on the beach. "Oh. Ok then how about next dance?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes at him. "No man sorry. This is my girl and I'm the only one dancing with her." Jacob said as he pulled me closer to him and I smiled. "Come on man! We're buds." Corey said as he teasingly punched Jacob in the shoulder. "Oh well _man._ I can tell you still like Ness so no is my one and final answer!" He shouted in his face. "Fine." Corey said in an angry tone then walked away.

"Oh my gosh Jake you are my hero!" I shouted as I threw myself at him. "No, you aren't my hero…you're my sexy wolf!" I shouted as I smiled up at him and the passionate kiss came on again.

**Sorry about the whole mixing Jacob and Nessie! I'm just better at writing it! I hope u like the story so far! Next Nessie's POV!!!**


	5. Our Lake

**Author's Note: Ok this is a continued chapter of Rose's and Emmett's chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Our Lake**

**JPOV**

When we finally got home it was about eleven o'clock. None of us were tired so we all changed real quick and when to the roof. I grabbed a hold of Nessie's hand when Jasper and Emmett were doing a rock paper scissor match first one to one hundred wins, wins and they get to do a prank on them whenever.

"Come on let's go for a walk." I said to Nessie as we walked to the elevator unnoticed. We got to the garage level and we started walking around the apartments. "Jake…" Nessie said as she looked up at me. "Yea Nessie?" I asked as I slightly squeezed her hand. "I just wanted to thank you again." She said as she smiled up at me. "Your welcome." I said as I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Wait…what is that?" Nessie said as she started running to a small opening in the woods.

"Jake come here!" She shouted at me. I followed her and found a small lake just a few yards away. It was so clear I could see everything in it even in the middle of the lake. There was a dock that went out a couple feet into the lake. I could see small fish swimming around the shore and I looked by the dock and I saw Nessie sitting at the end with her feet hanging off.

I ran to the edge and sat next to her. I took her hand in mine and she looked at me and smiled. Her eyes were glistening from the full moon that was right above us now. She stood up with our hands still entwined. "Let's go for a swim." She said then dropped my hand and started taking her shirt and shorts off. "Ok." I said as I looked at her. She had perfect curves in her hips, and breasts. This was the most I had seen of her other than in a bathing suit. I smiled as she jumped into the lake.

Her head popped out of the water and she smiled up at me. "Are you coming in wolfey?" She asked as she splashed me with water and we both laughed. I took off my shirt and dove in after her. She was giggling as I swam after her. She smiled at me and just started floating on her back. I smiled at her then I went under the water to get my hair wet and I shook it out with water coming from every direction dripping off of my short black hair. Some pieces sticking to my forehead and others sticking out in every direction. Nessie squealed when I shook my hair our and then I started humming the Jaws theme song.

"Don't you dare!" She playfully started splashing me with water but I continued. "Stay away Jacob!" She shrieked as she started swimming away but I swam right beneath her. I grabbed her ankles but let her get a breath before I pulled her under. Her cheeks were puffed out full of air and she was smiling with her mouth closed though. I smiled back at her and started swimming in circles around her.

She followed my every move and then she swam up to me and wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me. Then she pointed up to the surface and I pulled her to my chest and pushed off using the ground below me to get to the surface. She was panting and coughing. I grabbed her into a hug and she smiled. I pulled her face to mine to kiss her. It again was a very passionate kiss like almost all of the kisses we shared at the party. When she pulled away for air I started moving my way to her ear and then down her neck. I gently started nibbling at her neck. She was moaning a little bit. I smiled and brought her back to shore.

I laid her down on the beachy area. And she was on her elbows smiling at me. Then she looked down at her self and curled up in a ball trying to hide herself. "It's ok." I said as I slowly scooted closer to her. "Your beautiful." I said then she started to relax but was still in a ball. "Really?" She asked in a surprised tone. "Now matter what you look like. You'll always be the most beautiful person to me." I said as I picked her up in my arms and hugged her.

She got out of her ball and hugged me back. I laid her back on the sand and I laid next to her. Her eyes started to slowly close so I pulled her close to me and we fell asleep on the sand under the moon.

I woke up with rain drops pelting down on my face. I looked down at her. _My _Nessie, in my arms, sound asleep. I smiled then kissed her hair as the rain started to pick up. She slowly started to wake up. "Hi." I said as she looked up at me and smiled. "My favorite thing to wake up to." She said as she pulled my face to hers. Our heads were bobbing back and forth with our mouths moving against the others. I slowly moved my body on top of hers. "Jake. I don't wanna go too far." She said as she looked into my eyes. "I know hun." I said then she started kissing me again. I laughed during one of our kisses. "What?" She asked then looked down at my hips where she had her legs wrapped around my waist and her fingers were just starting to go inside my pants on the hip side. "I don't think it's me we would have to worry about." I said to her and she pulled her hand away.

I put our faces together so that just our noses were touching and then she put her hand on my face while she was smiling at me. "We might wanna get home before everybody thinks that we are lost." Nessie said as she kissed me one last time and we both put on our clothes. "Our lake." I said as I put my arm on top of her shoulder. "Yea…this could be our lake…we can come here every night!" Nessie shouted and then smiled up at me. "Yea. If it ended anything like last night I would love it." I said as Nessie hugged me and I hugged her back.

We walked into the girls' apartment and found Emmett on the couch with whip cream, jelly, cherries, and gummy worms on his face to make him look like Santa Claus. He also had a beer in one hand and two already empty on the table. "Well I know who won the rock, paper, scissors match." I said as we went into her room to get extra clothes and while she changed in her room I changed in the bathroom.

Before I went back into her room I took a lot of pictures of Emmett's face. I went back into Nessie's room and she had already fallen back to sleep on her bed. She was curled up in a ball so I went in and wrapped myself around her and pulled the blanket over us.

**RPOV**

Finally at about ten o'clock when we went home none of us were tired so we all headed to the roof after we all changed. Emmett and Jasper were doing a rock, paper, scissor match and the first one who won 100 times got to do a prank on the other without them pranking back. I thought we would be there forever but Jacob grabbed my hand. "Come on let's go for a walk." He said as he pulled me towards the elevator and we went down to the garage level then started walking around.

After a minute of silence I broke it by trying to thank him again. "Jake…" I said as I looked up at him. "Yea Ness?" He asked as he looked down at me and squeezed my hand gently. "I just wanted to thank you again." I said then smiled at him. "Your welcome." He said as he leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. "Wait…what is that?" I asked as I noticed a break in the woods so I started jogging to it.

I saw an amazing lake hidden behind many trees and bushes. "Jake come here!" I shouted as I started walking on the deck that lead to the middle of the lake. I watched as Jacob looked around at the lake then he came running up the dock to sit next to me. He took my hand and we smiled at each other.

I got up with our hands still together. "Let's go for a swim." I said as I let his hand drop and started taking off my top and shorts then I jumped into the lake. I swam up to the top and looked up at Jake. "Are you coming in wolfey?" I asked then playfully splashed him with water. He laughed then took off his shirt. _Oh my god. He has been working out!_ I thought to myself as I looked at his abs and his muscles had gotten bigger. He dove into the water and he started chasing me. I was laughing and smiling at him.

He shook his head and water came splashing everywhere from his short black hair and I squealed. Then he started humming the Jaws theme song. "Don't you dare!" I squealed and started splashing him with water but he still kept going "Stay away Jacob!" I shouted at him and started to swim away but he swam beneath me. He grabbed my ankles and I took a long breathe of air before he pulled me under.

He kept swimming in a circle around me and I followed him then I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him. It was just a peck though. I pointed up because I was running out of air so Jacob took me in his arms and swam up to the surface.

I was coughing and gasping for air. He pulled me into a hug and I smiled at the warmth. He pulled my face up to kiss him. It was just as passionate as the others we had tonight. When I had to pull away to breathe he started going to my ear and down my neck. I felt his warm lips and tongue on my throat and I moaned to myself although I'm sure he could hear it.

We went back to the shore and I laid down on the sand and used my elbows to prop up on. I then looked down at myself and got an insecure feeling. I huddled into a ball. _What if he didn't like what I looked like? I mean my body is nothing like Rosalie's._ I always feel insecure being friends with Rose because I know she is prettier than me and has a better figure than me. Suddenly Jake interrupted my thoughts. "It's ok." He started to move closer to me. "Your beautiful." He said and I started to feel less insecure so I relaxed a little bit more but I was still in a ball. "Now matter what you look like. You'll always be the most beautiful person to me." He said as he picked me up and hugged me. I got out of my ball to hug him back.

Jacob laid me back down on the sand and he laid next to me. My eyes started to shut slowly so Jacob took me in his arms and then I fell asleep.

I felt rain drops hitting my face gently then I felt Jacob kiss my head. I smiled and then really woke up. "Hi." He said as I smiled up at him. "My favorite thing to wake up to." I said as I pulled his face to mine and our lips were moving against each others and our heads were moving back and forth. Then I felt Jacob move on top of me. "Jake. I don't wanna go too far." I said as I looked into his eyes. "I know hun." He said then we went back to kissing.

He started to laugh during one of our kisses and I pulled away to look at him. "What?" I asked him and we both looked down at his waist. My legs were wrapped around his hips and my fingers had just started to go into his pants on the right side.

"I don't think it's me we would have to worry about." He said as he chuckled at me again. I pulled my hand out but I kept my legs where they were. He pulled our faces together like he was about to give me an Eskimo kiss. I looked into his eyes, he amazing brown eyes, and smiled.

"We might wanna get home before everybody thinks that we are lost." I said as I kissed him gently again then we put on our clothes from yesterday on again. "Our lake." He said as he put his arm around me then I got an idea. "Yea…this could be our lake…we can come here every night!" I smiled up at him.

"Yea. If it ended anything like last night I would love it." He said as I hugged him and he hugged me back. When we got to our apartment we found Emmett asleep on the couch with whip cream, jelly, cherries, and gummy worms on his face to make him look like Santa Clause. He also had a beer in one hand and two already empty on the table. "Well I know who won the rock, paper, scissors match." Jacob said before we went to change. I had Jake change in the bathroom so I could change in privacy.

When I finally got changed I laid on my bed with the door open as I waited for Jake to come in. I guess I had fallen asleep because I woke up with Jake completely around me. I smiled as I felt his lips on my hair but I could tell he was asleep. Then Alice walked in slowly and quietly. She sat at the end of the bed and smiled at me. "Hey." I said as I slowly sat up. "Hey. Where were you guys last night?" She whispered. "Hanging out at a lake…our lake." I smiled at the thought. "Aw. Cute. Can I ask you something about you two?" She asked as she pointed at me and Jake. "Yea." I said then nervously tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"Ok I have two questions for you. One are you two…you know?" She asked as she averted her eyes from mine to her lap. "What!? No!" I half whispered and shouted. "I didn't think so it was Emmett. Anyway the second question is from me…do you think you…um…_love_…Jake?" She asked as she finally looked me in the eyes. "Umm…I don't know…I think. I mean I've never felt like this with a guy." I said as I started playing with my hair. "I think I do." I said as I smiled up at her. "Yea I thought so." She said as she started getting up off the bed. "Wait! Do you…_love_ Jasper?" I asked as I made a heart with my hands and we both giggled silently.

"I think I do too." She smiled to herself. "You have to promise not to tell anyone!" I said to her. "I won't if you won't." She said and we shook on it. I laid back down next to Jake and fell back to sleep.

When I woke up it was about noon. Jacob was still wrapped around me but this time he was awake. I could tell because he put his finger under my chin to lift my face to his. At first it was just in innocent peck on the lips but soon I started to feel Jacob's tongue slowly slide into my mouth. Then he started kissing my ear and then went to my neck. Then he lips traveled their way down my V-neck shirt I had on so he could kiss my collar bone. And he came back up to my lips.

Our kiss lasted for about two minutes. Then Jasper knocked on my door and Jacob groaned. "What the hell could you possibly want?!" I shouted to the door as Jake started biting at my neck. "We have gifts for you Ness!" Emmett shouted through the door. "Why would they get me gifts?" I asked Jacob and he chuckled. "What?" I asked confused. "Happy Birthday sweetie!" Jacob shouted as he grabbed me into a hug and everyone else piled into my room with bags and boxes all wrapped in different designs of gift wrap.

I smiled at everyone. I had actually forgotten that it was my birthday…mostly due to Jacob. "Oh yea." I said in a confused tone and everyone laughed. "Ok so today we are going out to dinner and out for dessert!" Alice shouted as she passed me one of my gifts. I unwrapped it on the end. "Ow. Paper cut." I said as I put my finger in my mouth. "Just like Bella." Rose laughed and everyone else laughed with her.

When I finally got it open it was a huge purple Gucci bag. I screamed and all the guys covered their ears. "Oh my gosh! Thanks Alice!" I shouted and hugged Alice knowing only Alice would buy me a purse. "Your welcome Nessie! I knew you would love it!" She said as she smiled.

Then Emmett pushed a bag on my lap. "This one is from me Ness-Ness!" He shouted as he sat on the bed next to me, almost pushing Jacob off the bed. But he just put me on his lap instead. I opened the bag which was actually pretty big. I pulled out a huge Teddy Bear about the size of two pillows on to of each other and two in width.

I smiled at the tag on it said _Emmett _in a light blue color. I smiled and hugged Emmett, still in Jacob's lap. "Here's my gift Nessie." Jasper said as he put a bag in front of me. It's always so awkward with Jasper , for me at least. I don't know why he's just so quiet.

I smiled at him and he smiled back when I opened it inside I found a purple bead bracelet, an 'I heart Meaty' shirt from Rob and Big and the heart had a picture of Meaty on a skateboard on it. And finally at the bottom it had a small diamond necklace. "Oh my gosh Jasper! It's beautiful!" I shouted as I got up to hug him. He smiled at me and said "You welcome." I sat back down in Jake's lap. "Ok this is part of your gift from all of us." Rose said as she pushed in a huge box that was wrapped. I ripped the gift wrap off and it was a water bed.

I had always wanted one ever since I was almost thirteen. My aunt used to have one and I loved sleeping in it. I started jumping up and down then I hugged everyone leaving Jacob for last. "Thanks Jake." I said as I hugged him. "Your welcome Nessie." He said into my ear. While the girls went out to lunch we had the boys put together the bed.

When we got back at about two o'clock I walked into my room to find my new water bed set up and in the corner on my desk I found a completely new stereo set and a complete rack full of new Cds. They included my favorite artists like Jay Sean, Sean Kingston, Boys Like Girls, Alesha Dixon, and Pussycat Dolls.

I smiled "I'm guessing that the Cds are from Bella and the stereo is from Edward." I shouted out my door. "Nope other way around!" Edward shouted as he walked out of his room and hugged me. "Thanks." I said as Jake walked up and smiled at me. "Hey. How was lunch?" He asked as he put in a Cd that I didn't get to see then he laid down next to me as the water bed started flowing. "What Cd did you put in?" I asked as he reached over to my bedside table and picked up a remote and hit play.

I knew the song right away. It was Breathe Slow. _Our _Song. I smiled at him and laid my head on his chest as the music started. I listened as the chorus came on and everyone moved into my room. "Ok so what time are we going to dinner?" I asked as the song began to fade. "Oh yea. We have reservations at the new seafood restaurant on 49th street at six." Alice said as she looked at the clock that said four o'clock. "Ok so I'm gonna try to find an outfit to wear." I said then everyone walked out. "Should I got fancy, casual, or both?" I asked Jacob as I went through my closet. Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and started swaying to the music. I laughed out loud as I realized it was Hannah Montana and David Archuleta singing I wanna know you.

"I think your beautiful in anything." He said as he gently kissed my neck. "Well that's a lot of help." I said teasingly. I decided on a jean skirt with light blue ruffles at the bottom that came up above my knees and a shirt out of the many that Rose had gotten me. It was a shirt that had different colored tigers all over it.

We all got into Emmett's Jeep of course. I had to sit on Jake's lap again and the other girls had to sit in Jasper's and Edward's laps. I smiled as the streets passed and as people looked at us all in the same car. Then Birthday Sex came on the radio. Jacob laughed when he said 'Or maybe we can float on top my water bed.' I laughed at it too. "So…any birthday sex coming up?" Emmett asked me as he looked in the mirror and wiggled his eyebrows. I began to blush and hid my face in Jacob's chest.

"No Emmett." Jacob answered for me as he started stroking my hair. "Not yet anyway." He whispered into my ear and I giggled then I nodded into his chest. I smiled at the thought.

We got to the restaurant in no time after that. We walked in and the waitress looked like a slut. Her breasts were almost completely out of her shirt, and her skirt looked like it would rip is she sat half way down in a seat. She smiled at Jake and I glared at her even though I knew she couldn't see it. "Right this way sir." She said as Jacob took my arm in his. I looked back at Alice "Aren't we eating together?" I asked her. "Well you two are we are all eating separately then we are gonna go get dessert together." She said as she waved goodbye.

"Can I get you anything sir?" She asked with her back to me. I stuck my tongue out at her then Jacob chuckled under his menu and for the first time the waitress looked at me, well more like glared at me. I grabbed my menu and looked at it. "Umm…can we get a large strawberry milkshake but can we get two straws." Jacob asked as he winked at me and I giggled. "Yea. Sure." She answered in a flirtatious way. Then she leaned on our table probably either showing people behind her something they shouldn't see, ripping part of her skirt, or both. I sneered at her under my breathe.

"Is there anything else that I can get you sir?" She asked as she smiled at him. "Not right now." Jacob said as he took my hand in his and took me out to the dance floor that was just next to us. Down by Jay Sean came on and we had our hands connected as we were dancing. I smiled as Jacob pulled me to his body when the song came to the part where he says 'Come on and bring your body next to me.' I giggled and he wrapped his arms around me but still kept up the beat of the song.

When we came back the waitress was waiting for us. "Here's your drink sir." She said as she placed the milkshake in the middle of the table and placed Jake's straw in the cup and then set mine down on the table. "What would you like to eat sir?" She asked Jake. "Um…Ness you can order I'm still looking." Jacob said as he kept looking at the menu. "I'll have the crab legs platter with butter on the side." I said to her. "I'll have the seafood plate." Jake said as he handed her the menu and smiled at me.

"For your entertainment ladies and gentlemen," A man said over the intercom seconds before Jacob leaned in to kiss me. "it's dance square!" The man shouted as two girls danced out onto the stage. "Does this restaurant only have sluts?" I whispered to Jake as I watched the girls dancing around. They were wearing basically bras for tops, booty shorts and fishnets. "Yea I know what you mean." Jake said even though he was only looking at me. I smiled and he leaned into kiss me again just before our lips met one of the girls came up to our table and took Jake by the hand and danced him onto the stage.

"Well this is the best fucking birthday ever!" I said to myself as I watched the girls dance around my boyfriend. I groaned and someone shhed me so I stuck my tongue out at them and they flipped me off. "Crazy bitch." He said and I "accidentally"threw a piece of my napkin at him and ducked under the table. "It's clear." I heard Jake said as he picked up the table cloth to find me. We both laughed and then our food came. "Those freakin sluts." I said as I picked at my crab leg. "Hey. I wanted it to be you dancing with me the _whole _time." Jacob said to me with a reassuring smile then I smiled back.

When we were all finished we went to Baskin Robbins for dessert. Jacob ordered a chocolate sundae and I ordered chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in a large waffle cone cup. "Want some chocolate?" Jake asked as he directed to the hot fudge on the top of his sundae. "Sure." I said then watched Jake scoop some fudge up onto his finger. "Here." He chuckled as he pointed his finger at me.

I opened my mouth and he put his finger in my mouth. I licked his finger clean and I slowly pulled his finger out of my mouth then he stuck the same finger in his mouth. I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled then kissed me.

When we got home I opened the door to our apartment to find about thirty people in our apartment. "Happy Birthday!" They all shouted at me and a smile spread across my face. Alice hugged me and I smiled. After I hugged literally everyone I save Jake for last. I completely threw myself at him. He picked me up and spun me around. Then suddenly the crowd started shouting at us. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I giggled but pulled my lips to his. Then whole crowd was hooting and hollering.

The party was fun…until people began crashing it. "Who was that?" I asked as a blonde headed girl turned the corner to the kitchen. "I have no idea." Alice shouted to me over the music. Jacob's hand caught mine in the crowd and pulled me to his chest. "Wanna go to the lake?" He smiled at me and I nodded. I ran to my room to change into a bathing suit and Jake went to the guys apartment to change too.

"You know there's another party going on in there?" Jake said as he pointed to his door and handed me a towel. "Oh. Wait!" Jake said as he ran back into their apartment. He came back not two minutes later with a big thick blanket. "Just in case." He said as he took my hand in his and we started walking outside.

When we got to our lake we laid down the towels and the blanket on the sand then walked to the end of the dock. I waited just watching Jacob take off his shoes. "You gonna take doff you clothes or just go in with your clothes on?" He asked then smiled at me.

"I was hoping you would do it for me." I said seductively. His eyebrows raised and a child came into view from his eyes. "Sure." He said as he stood up and he. He slide his hands around my waist and up my sides following my figure as he reached my bra and pulled off my tank top. When he got it off he tossed it aside. He then kneeled on both knees so his face was leveled with my waist. He lightly placed his lips on my hip and on my stomach very seductively. I smiled down at him and he grinned up at me.

He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my shorts and pulled them down from behind me. When he finished he looked at me seductively. "Can you help me?" He asked pointing at his shirt. I smiled up at him and slipped my hands under his shirt across his rock hard abs and he moaned then pulled me closer to his body.

I slowly started moving my hands onto his chest as I pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it next to my clothes. He smiled then pulled me against his amazing bare chest then he laughed. "What?" I asked seconds before he tackled me into the water. We both came up above the surface coughing and gasping for air. He smiled at me then pulled me to his chest.

I pushed him away but smiled and he chuckled. "Aww…is my little Loch Ness Monster mad?" He asked sarcastically. I laughed but nodded. "What can I do to make you feel better?" He asked as he pulled me to his chest again. "Kiss me." I said. "Where?" He asked then grinned. "Here." I said pointing at my nose then he kissed me on my nose. I pointed at both my cheeks and he followed my directions. I then pointed at my ear and instead of just kissing my ear he started biting it. I giggled then moved my finger to my neck. He laughed then started biting at my neck. I already know he's given me like ten million hickies before but they disappeared in only a couple hours but I think that this one would last a lot longer because he'd never

really been this aggressive.

"And here." I said as I pointed at my lips. "Yes ma'am!" He laughed then started kissing me. I felt his tongue go in and out of my mouth a couple times sliding against mine. "Shit!" Jacob shouted as he pulled away from me. "What?" I asked as I looked at him a little worried. "Nothing." He said as he started moving deeper in the water. "It doesn't seem like nothing." I said as I followed him. "I don't wanna tell you." He said in an embarrassed way. "Why?" I asked him as I climbed on his back and started making circles with my finger on his chest. "Please don't do that." Jacob said as he nervously bit his bottom lip.

"Why? Are you ok?" I asked him. "Yea. Do you wanna go to bed?" He asked as he looked up at the stars seeming to avoid my eyes. "Um…ok? What time is it?" I asked him as he started to swim back to the shore. "I think it's…1 a.m." He said as he picked up his cell phone to check the time. "Wow time sure does fly when you're having fun." _With Someone you love._ I thought to myself.

Jacob and I dried off then laid down on the sand next to each other. "How was your birthday?" He asked me then smiled. He was back to _my_ Jacob again…for the most part. "Amazing! Except for those sluts at the restaurant." I said then laid my head on his chest. "Does this make it any better." Jake said as he pulled the covers over out heads and started kissing me again. I felt his hand on my back and the other on my thigh gently pulling on my leg. I knew what he wanted. I put my leg around his waist and pulled my body closer to his. I put my hand on the back of his head pulling gently on his gorgeous short black hair.

My other hand was holding his hand to my thigh. His hand kept slowly moving up and down on my thigh. I felt our tongues sliding against each other then I was on top of him when he rolled onto his back. When we finally took a break to take a breather I was so tired I almost fell asleep then and there. Then suddenly I knew why Jake was acting so weird. I felt a bump under my body coming from Jake. I blushed then laid on my side and fell asleep.

**Review! Next is the Sex talk for Bella and Edward!!**


	6. The Sex Talk

**Chapter 6: The Sex Talk**

**BPOV**

"Hey Bells! Wake up we are gonna play truth or dare!" I heard Emmett yelling as he jumped on my bed. I groaned then pulled the covers over my head. "Hey Jake! She's not gettin' up!" Emmett shouted I heard footsteps coming into my room then all of the sudden Emmett and Jacob were picking me up by my wrists and ankles.

I shouted and tried to get loose from their grip but they had already set me on the couch next to Edward. "Well this is better." I said as I cuddled up next to Edward and he chuckled but kissed my forehead. "Ok Allie bear! It's your turn! Truth or dare?" Emmett asked her and she looked up at the ceiling thinking.

"Umm…truth!" She said. "Aw! Why not dare?" Emmett looked ashamed. "'Cause! You will make me do something stupid!" She shouted and we all laughed. "Hey guys can I go to the bathroom?" I asked as I stood up from the couch. "Yea sure." Jacob said as he kissed Nessie and I rolled my eyes.

As I was washing my hands I heard Nessie shout "No way! He's not doing it!" I dried my hands then walked out of the bathroom and Jacob was standing next to the door with a nervous look on his face. "Wha-" I started to said before Jacob kissed me! I struggled to get away from his grip but I failed. I just dropped my arms to my sides the second Jacob let go and wiped his mouth on his arm sticking his tongue out.

As he did this I threw my fist at him and he ducked to dodge it which led to me hitting the wall. I screamed out in pain as Jacob ran into Nessie's room. While everyone was huddling around me Nessie ran past us into her room shutting the door behind her.

"God Emmett! Why did you freaking dare Jacob do this!" Edward said as he examined my hand, I couldn't even move it. Tears were streaming down my face now. Edward wiped away as many as he could but they kept coming out. We rushed to the hospital leaving Nessie and Jacob behind to do god knows what.

Apparently I did break my hand and I had to wear a stupid brace for two weeks. When we got home there was a note on the fridge from Nessie. It said:

"Dear…Oh whatever!

Jake and I wet…out! We'll be back either later tonight or tomorrow morning. Don't wait up.

Love,

Nessie

P.S. Jacob said he was very sorry and is blaming Emmett. J"

I rolled my eyes as I headed to my room with Edward right behind me. "Bella…are you gonna be ok?" Edward asked as he shut the door behind him. "I think. Will you stay with me?" I asked him as I laid down on my bed and looked at the clock. It read 1:16 a.m. "Of course I'll stay with you." He said as he sat down next to me and put his hand on my thigh which led me to blush. "There's the Bella I know and love." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

We were slowly moving down on my bed to the point that Edward was on top of me. I felt Edward push my mouth open with his tongue as it started to venture into my mouth. Then slowly he took off his shirt and I started to unbutton his pants when Alice walked in. "Woah baby!" She said as her eyes started bugging out of her head.

"You go bro!" Emmett said as he shoved past Alice watching Edward put his shirt back on and button his pants back up. "So…I'm guessing Jake and Ness won't be coming back tonight." Emmett said as he sat down on my bean bag chair. "I'm guessing that the real thing Emmett wanted to said was 'So…do we need to have the sex talk?'" Alice said as she sat down on the floor then Rose and Jasper came in and followed her.

"Uh…no." Edward said as he sat up on the bed. "Oh well…we are having it. When two people love each other very much they-" Rose started to said before Emmett put his hand over her mouth. "They have some fun in the bed like you two were just a second ago! And to have fun they-" Emmett finished Rose's sentence but was cut off by Alice. "They have sex! And to have sex they…" Alice paused pointing at Jasper to finish the sentence. "They umm…well the boy puts his woo hoo in the girls' beep!" He said and we all laughed.

"I don't think we need the sex talk even if you guys _were_ actually trying to be serious about it." Edward said as he looked at me and smiled his crooked grin. "Sure. But if you get Bella pregnant and leave her I swear I'm gonna kick you ass! And I'm not taking care of the baby!" Rose said pointed and glaring at Edward. "I won't leave her and you don't have to take care of the baby." He said as he put his arm around me. "We will." He said as he kissed my forehead and I blushed about ten different colors of red.

Soon after that we all went to bed. Well at least I thought. "You still awake?" Edward asked me as he rolled over to face me. "Yea." I said as I looked him in the eyes. "Ok. Me, Jasper, and Emmett got an audition for a movie roll in Hollywood…we are gonna be gone for only three days." He said as he frowned. "It's ok. I have Jacob and his way he takes care of someone." I said sarcastically as we both laughed. "Ok well I just wanted to tell you. It's this Friday so we have to pack and all." He said as he avoided my eyes. "I'm guessing this isn't the only thing you wanted to tell me." I said as I tried to get his attention.

"Yea. Um…it's like a romance movie…and if I get the lead role then…well…" He trailed off. "It's ok." I said as he smiled at me. "Ok. I hope you have a lot of fun with Jacob and his caring self!" He said before he kissed my forehead and then we fell asleep.

Those last days with Edward were fun. We had the sex talk almost every night, and every night I tried to punch Jacob in the face and Edward would stop me by kissing me (that's the only reason I did it too.) And of course the day before they all left the air conditioning broke.

"Dang it!" Emmett said as he noticed that the weather had knocked out the whole apartment's air conditioning. "Oh well. At least since it's hot I can take my shirt off." He said at the same time he took of his shirt and threw it in my face. "Eww! Gross you retard!" I shouted as I threw his shirt off of my face. "It's all sweaty!" I freaked wiping my face with my shirt. "Whatever." Emmett said as he flaunted his muscles.

"Come on sweaty! We gotta pack the Jeep." Jasper said as he came out of Alice's room with a bag and a guitar. "What's with the guitar?" I asked as I tried to take the bag Alice was struggling with but she yanked it from my hand and nodded at my broken hand. I groaned but followed Jasper. "This way if I get bored I can play." He said as he pushed the button of the elevator. "Hold that door!" Emmett shouted as he ran down the hallway still topless toward the elevator at full speed. "Close it close it close it!" Alice shouted as Jasper kept pushing the button but it didn't close the doors. "Move!" Emmett shouted as he ran into the elevator and rammed into the back of back wall. We were all laughing so hard.

I actually fell onto the floor I was laughing so hard. "Emmett your so stupid!" Jasper said as the doors finally closed but as they were closing they caught the shoelace of Emmett's shoe. It pulled the shoe completely off of Emmett's foot and carried it up to the top where it hit the ceiling then fell and hit Emmett on the head which lead to us all laughing harder. "Today's not your day Emmett!" Alice shouted through her tears of laughter. "I can't breathe!" Jasper shouted as he held his stomach.

"Me either!" I shouted as the elevator doors opened. We got the jeep and were still laughing. "What?" Edward asked me as he put his keyboard in the back of the jeep. So we all explained what happened in the elevator beginning to laugh again. By the end of packing up the jeep my sides hurt from laughing so hard.

The next morning the boys had to leave so we said our goodbyes before they left. "Bye." I said into Edward's neck. "Bye. I'll call you everyday." He said as he kissed my hair then all to fast let go of me and got into the jeep as they drove off I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Well…I fell very…weird." Jacob said as we got into the apartment. "Why?" Alice asked him. "'Cause. I'm the only guy left with four girls!" He said as Nessie went into her room to get ready for work. "I'm gonna go change. It's so freakin hot!" I said as Rose and Alice went into their rooms to get ready to leave me alone with Jacob…_of course._ I came out in a pair of short shorts and a tank top as I watched Jacob said goodbye to Nessie before she went to work, then we were alone.

"So…" Jake said as he flipped his egg onto his plate and sat down. "What?" I asked as I opened all the windows and turned around to find Jake unbuttoning his shirt. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked as he took his shirt completely off showing off his amazing and sexy body.

I know I really, almost love Edward but Jacob isn't that bad looking. He's hot. All the Cullens are. "I'm hot as hell, the air conditioning isn't working, it's 102 degrees outside, and you opened the window. I'm taking off my shirt!" He said as he began picking at his egg.

"I don't feel comfortable with me in a slut outfit and you half naked!" I shouted at him, throwing his shirt back at him. "What? Does my being half naked bother you?" He asked sarcastically then jokingly pouted which made me laugh a little.

"See! I am funny!" He said as he walked up to me and tucked a piece of hair behind me ear as he looked down at me. "Can I ask you something?" He asked me as he went into Nessie's room and came back with his hands behind his back.

"What?" I asked as he actually kneeled down on one knee in front of me. "What are you doing Jacob?" I asked as I slowly took a step back. "You have made my empty life feel full again, you are amazing in every way, and I love you so much. Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened up the box exposing a beautiful ring that had one large diamond in the middle and two on either side of it. "Jacob…what about Nessie…and Edward! And I barely-" I said before I was interrupted by Jacob's laughter.

"What?" I asked him as he got off of his knee. "I'm not asking _you _to marry me! I'm practicing! I wanna ask Nessie I just don't know when or where!" Jacob said as he kept on laughing and I felt my face blush deeply. "Look. It never would have worked out between up." Jacob said sarcastically and laughed again. I did giggle a little at that one. "But seriously. I love you…just like a sister or a best friend. Not ever as a wife! No offense!" He shouted as he walked to Nessie's room and came out in a pair of swim trunks. "Wanna go to the pool?" He asked pointing at the door but I was distracted by Jacob's abs.

_God! He is so hot- Bella what are you saying! You love Edward!_ I shouted at myself as I shook off that thought. "Hmm?" I asked him. "Pool? You wanna go? It's hot anyway." He said as he threw a towel at me. "Sure." I said as I passed him and he smiled at me which lead me to blush. _Crap. What if Jacob does like me? What about Nessie? _I thought to myself. "Hey. Don't tell Nessie ok? You know about asking her." He said before I closed the door. I nodded. "Ok. I'll meet you down there." He said as he smiled again then headed out. "Crap." I said as I heard the door close.

I changed into a one piece and walked down to the elevator and saw Jacob in the pool holding the ring in his hand moving it between his fingers as he smiled down at it. Not the smile he gave me at the apartment a smile of love which lead me to smile. I walked in and he smiled as he slipped the ring back into his bag. "So…" He said as he smiled the smile he always smiled at me. "Would you stop doing that." I said as I put the towel down and hit him on the chest.

He laughed then we walked to the edge of the pool and I dipped my toe in. "God! It's cold!" I shouted the second Jacob pushed me into the pool. I came up gasping for air and to Jacob laughing his head off. "Jacob you freaking asshole!" I shouted as I pulled him in by his ankles. He was laughing when he came back up. I stuck my tongue out and he playfully dunked me. "God Jacob!" I shouted at him as I splashed him with water. "You know I'm glad that I have a friend like you. I mean Rose is just…blah, Alice is _way _too enthusiastic! And of course Nessie is my future wife so I can't really be friends like I can with you." Jacob said as he smiled at me and I smiled back.

**EPOV**

I tried to call Bella again but I got the voicemail _again_. "Hey Bella. It's Edward…again. I wanted to talk to you. Um…yea we are about an hour and a half away from California. Call me. I miss you. Bye." I said into the phone before hanging up. "Do you think Jacob and Bella are…more than friends?" I asked Emmett as he looked at me from behind the wheel. "No f'in way! Seriously! I mean Bella hates Jacob!" He shouted at me as I looked in the back at Jasper as he gently plaid the guitar.

"Then why hasn't she answered her phone?" I asked him as I looked out the window as the signs passed by us quickly. "I don't know. It's Bella. She probably dropped it in the pool or the bathtub." He laughed and I chuckled a little at that too.

"It's 1:20 a.m. so we should be in Hollywood at about…3 a.m." Emmett groaned. "Well. I'm gonna take a nap." I laughed as Emmett flipped me off. As I laid my head on the pillow I had on the window beside me I saw a billboard of a girl in a bikini and the girl's head on it suddenly changed to Bella's head and she winked at me before it pasted us. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes before I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

"Bella? Bella. I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into the apartment and found Jacob and Bella asleep on the couch. I noticed that Jacob was on top of her and Bella was smiling. I walked into Nessie's room because I heard her crying. "Hey. Are you ok?" I asked her as I went to sit on her bed where she was curled up on a ball crying her eyes out. "Jacob dumped me! And now that bastard is falling for Bella and she's falling for him! So get ready for a big dumping!" She said to me as she went back into her ball curled around a pillow.

I feel my eyes begin to water. "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone with him!" I shouted as I began to slowly rub her back and comfort her. "It's gonna be ok." I whisper to her trying to convince both her and me.

Then suddenly I shot up from the pillow almost hitting my head on the ceiling. "Woah! Sleep good?" Emmett asked me as we could now see the Hollywood sign. "No." I said as I tried to shake off of the memory of that horrible dream hoping it was just a nightmare. "What happened?" Jasper asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Nothing. I just…I just had a bad dream that's all." I said to him. "Want to talk about it?" He asked me. "No, not right now." I said as I shook off his hand. "Ok. But if you want someone to talk to…I'm here." He said placing his hand on my shoulder again. "Me too." Emmett said putting his hand on my shoulder with Jasper's. He looked at me like a little girl on a shopping spree. We all laughed as we turned into the parking lot for the hotel we would be staying in that was just down the street from the audition.

"This bed feels so soft!" Emmett shouted as he jumped onto the bed closest to the window. "Ok. It just feels weird not begin able to share a bed with Rose." He said as he frowned. "You want me or Edward to pretend to be Rose?" Jasper said then pouted jokingly. This lead us all to laugh. "Yea sure. If either one of you think I'm gay!" Emmett shouted as he threw a pillow at Jasper but he dodged. Both Jasper and I raised our hands. "I for sure think your gay!" I shouted as he threw another pillow at me. "Great! Now we each have an extra pillow while you have none!" Jasper laughed.

"Shut up! Give me my freaking pillows now!" Emmett shouted as he jumped up onto my bed and stole the pillow he threw at me then tackled Jasper for the one from him. We were all laughing and messing around when I got a text. "Hey Edward. Sorry. Jacob and I were at the pool all day with the girls. I hope you guys are having fun! I can't wait to see you on Monday! I miss you sooo much! 3 Bella" I read aloud to everyone. "See I told you she and Jacob are probably more than friends!" I shouted as I replayed my nightmare over in my head.

"Edward! Snap out of it!" Emmett shouted as he slapped my face. "What the hell!" I shouted as I slapped him back. "She said Jacob, her, and everyone else! Your way to paranoid!" Emmett shouted at me as the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered the phone. "We have gotten complaints about you being to loud. Please quiet down or we will have to ask you to leave." The woman from the front desk said. "I'm very sorry." I said before I hung up and the last thing I heard I don't think I was supposed to hear. She said "Damn tourists." Before she hung up. "We have to go to bed." I said as I turned off the light and laid down on the pillow and fell to sleep.

"Bella? Bella! I'm home!" I shouted as Bella came running up to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground an spun her around in circles like in the movies. When I put her down we were still connected she looked in my eyes and for about a minute we were silent. Then finally I couldn't take it any longer so I attacked her lips with mine. Our lips were moving against each other and in the end of my dream we both woke up on my bed and we didn't wake up virgins. "Edward! Edward!" Bella shouted and began shaking me but it wasn't her voice. When I opened my eyes Emmett was on top of me shaking me trying to wake me up. "It's time to wake up! We have to get ready to go get our audition!" He shouted.

"I can't take you seriously when you are wearing duck boxers Emmett!" I shouted as I looked down at his boxers. "Shut up!" He said as he got off of me and threw me a shirt and a pair of pants. As I changed I kept thinking about the dream I had last night. _I am way to paranoid!_ I thought to myself.

**BPOV**

As Jacob dunked me for like the hundreth time tonight Nessie, Alice, and Rose came into the pool with their suits on. "Hey!" Nessie shouted as she put her towel down and jumped into the water right next to Jacob almost tackling him. "Hey baby." Jacob said as he kissed her. "Hey." I said to her as I got out of the water to tan with Rose and Alice even though I knew it wouldn't do anything for me, I'm just so pale. As I laid out I watched as Nessie got on Jacob's back and he swam around and then he turned around to where they were facing each other and began kissing each other.

"Nessie is so lucky that her boyfriend didn't go away for the weekend!" Alice said as she put on her sunglasses then sighed. "Yea." Rose agreed. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom I'll be right back." Jacob said as he kissed Nessie before he left. "Hey guys. I gotta tell you somethin. Remember on my birthday? When Jake and I snuck away?" Nessie said. "Yea." We all said. "Ok well we went to our lake and we were kissing and everything than something happened so he was like 'Shit' so I got on his back and started making a circle on his shoulder with my finger. So he was like 'Can you not do that?' so then blah, blah, blah. Then we went back to shore and we were kissing and I got on top of him." She started to said before Rose interrupted "Woah baby!" She shouted and we all laughed. "Anyway. And when we stopped kissing I kinda felt something." She said as she nervously bit her lip. "Woah your beau had a freakin boner!!" Rose shouted as loud as possible almost. "SHUT UP!!" Nessie shouted as she covered Rose's mouth with her hands.

"Dang girlie! He must get turned on easily!" Alice laughed. "Shut up! Here he comes!" Nessie said as we all went silent. "Hey." Jacob said as he sat down behind Nessie and pulled her into his lap. "So what were you guys talking about?" He said as he kissed Nessie's ear. "Nothing!" We all shouted simultaneously. "Ok." Jacob said as he took a drink from his water bottle. "So…what's for dinner?" He asked as I realized it was 10:30. "Dang! Hang on let me text Edward. He called me a couple times." I said as I looked at my phone and saw that Edward had called me three times.

I sent him a text saying 'Hey Edward. Sorry. Jacob and I were at the pool all day with the girls. I hope you guys are having fun! I can't wait to see you on Monday! I miss you sooo much! 3 Bella' then I shut my phone as we all walked down to the pizza parlor hoping they stay open late.

We got home at about 11:30. "Hey! Let's play truth or dare!" Alice shouted the second she got into the door. "No way!" I shouted. "Come on! No kissing though! It's either we play truth or dare, or strip poker!" Alice shouted. "I said we should play strip poker!" Jacob shouted. "Shut up! Fine! We'll play truth or dare!" I shouted in defeat. "Yay!" Alice shouted as she clapped her hands.

"Ok. Bella truth or dare?" Alice asked as we all formed a circle in the living room. "Truth." I answered as I sat between Rose and Jake. "Ok ummm…do you like any of the other Cullen boys? Basically are you attracted to any of them?" She said as she glimpsed at Jake and he chuckled. "Yes." I answered. "Ooo who?" She asked. "Nope! One question!" I said and she pouted. "Ok Nessie truth or dare?" I asked.

"Hmm…dare!" She shouted. "Ooo sweet! Umm…I dare you to…not touch Jacob for…two hours!" I said in triumph as her mouth gaped open and got out of Jacob's lap then pouted. "You suck!" She shouted. "Ok umm…Jake truth or dare?" Of course she picked Jacob. "Dare." He said as he moved close to her as he said it. "Ok. I dare you…to go into Rose's room…and put on one of her bathing suits!" She shouted as she giggled. "Wow! Ok. I'll be right back." He said as he went into Rose's room. "Not the red one!" Rose shouted at him. "Sure, sure!" He said as he waved back at her.

When he came out the suit had to be held or else it would have dropped. "Oh. My. God!" I shouted as I looked at his 'manhood' almost sticking out of the bottom of the hot pink bathing suit he had on. "We so need to scrapbook all of this!" Alice said as she grabbed her camera and took a picture of Jacob and when he came back in a pair of shorts and no top she took another picture of Nessie and Jacob about a foot and a half away from each other. "The longest time that they have been apart from each other ever!" She shouted. "Ha-ha!" Jacob said as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ok Rose truth or dare?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Truth!" She said instantly. "Ok. Do you think I'm hot?" He asked as we all giggled and he raised his eyebrows at her. "Yes." She said to him without much facial expression. All of our mouths dropped at her. "What? It's the truth! But I'm not that into you. I just think your hot." She said very seriously. After about an hour an a half of perverted dares like having to do a blow job on a hotdog, and making out with a stuffed animal and having to eat peanut butter off of someone's stomach we all fell asleep on the couches. It had been two hours so Jacob and Nessie were inseparable again.

I woke up to the sweet sound of a guitar playing a song I have never heard before. Suddenly I heard Nessie and Jacob singing together in perfect harmony.

_sick of crying, _

_tired of trying ohho, _

_yea I'm smiling but inside I'm dying._

_Don't let memories hold you back from what your heart longs for. _

_you used to said I promise you...when you look back i will always be there. _

_but when i turned around you were gone. _

_hate is easy but love takes courage within youuooo._

_And your the one that showed me the meaning behind the love story i never understood_

_and your the one that showed me the meaning of the song about broken lil girls... _

_I wish I could go back to when I young cause a bruised knee...always healed faster than broken hearts. ohhoohoo and your the one who rained on my parade but I just danced in it._

Instantly my hands went up to my heart remembering Nessie wrote it a while back when my boyfriend dumped me. I bit my lip as I silently crawled to Nessie's door unnoticed as I silently sang along with the chorus.

_And your the one that showed me the meaning behind the love story I never understood_

_and your the one that showed me the meaning of the song about broken lil girls... _

_I wish I could go back to when I young cause a bruised knee...always healed faster than broken hearts. ohhoohoo and your the one who rained on my parade but I just danced in it._

"It's beautiful." Jake said as I heard him kiss Nessie. I rolled my eyes before I walked in to interrupt their _moment._ "Hey." I said as I sat on the floor next to them. "Hey." Nessie smiled at me. "I love that song! I can't believe you still remembered it!" I shouted remembering Nessie, Alice, Rose, and I wrote it over a year ago. "Yea. Jacob and I were looking through some of my boxes in my closet and found it. Nessie went up to her new CD player and put in a Taylor Swift CD and she clicked random and 'You're Not Sorry' came on. I started to sing along to with Nessie.

_All this time I was wastin, hoping you would come around._

_I've been givin' out chances every time and all you do is let me down._

_And it's taken me this long baby but I figured you out._

_And you think we'd be fine again but not this time around._

_You don't have to call anymore. I won't pick up the phone._

_This is the last straw. Don't wanna hurt anymore._

_And you can tell me that you're sorry. _

_But I don't believe you baby like I did before._

_You're not sorry._

As the music went into the background more and more Nessie and Jacob began to sway to the music as we heard thunder. As Nessie began to cry into Jacob's chest. "Nessie are you ok?" I ask as I turn down the music. "It's her old boyfriend. _Not _Corey. Hampton. The song reminds her of what he did." He said as he soothed her hair. "I know what he did you, and Nessie, I won't ever hurt you…I promise." He whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

"I know. Thank you." She said as she whipped away her tears as Jacob kissed one away. _They are _so_ in love! _I shouted at myself in my mind. _Why don't they just admit it to one another? _I though to myself as I reached for another CD and put it in.

I smiled as I realized it was an old Jesse McCartney song called 'Why Don't You Kiss her'

_We're the best of friends and we share our secrets._

_She knows everything that is on my mind._

_Lately somethins changed as I lay awake in my bed._

_A voice here inside my head softly says,_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?Cause she'll never know if you never show…the way you feel inside._

I heard Jacob sing.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move._

_Just a touch and we could cross the line._

_Every time she's near I wanna never let her go._

He said as he held her tighter and she giggled.

_Confess to her would my heart moves hold her close._

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

_Cause she'll never know if you never show the way you feel inside._

_What would you said?_

_I wonder would she just turn away._

_Or would she promise me that she's here to stay?_

_It hurts me to wait._

_I keep askin myself._

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Tell her you lover her._

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Tell her you need her._

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

_Cause she'll never know if you never show the way you feel inside._

"I know it's sad that I know a Jesse McCartney song! But my older sister loved to listen to it and she would play it over and over and over! So I kinda learned on my own." Jacob said as he cuddled with Nessie. "God! Gag me with a stick!" I shouted as I pretended to hurl. "Shut up!" Jacob said as I left the room to go back to sleep.

**Yes I am mostly putting Jacob and Nessie in like all my chapters but it's because I'm better at writing them together! But next chapter is ALL Alice and Jasper!! Promise! And if you have any requests for this story or any other story just tell me!! :)**


	7. They're back!

**Chapter 7: They're back!**

"Oh my gosh! When are they gonna get here?!" I shouted at the sky on Monday night awaiting my one true love to come into view of the parking lot. When finally I see the Jeep. Bella and I start running the second we see it with Rose close on our tails and Jacob with Nessie are sitting on the table in the garage. "Jazzy!" I shouted and waved as I saw him chuckle but he waved. I sighed as I watched the Jeep stop a coupe yards from us dead in it's tracks making all the boys jerk forward as Emmett jumps out of his seat not even bothering to open the door or turn off the car.

As he runs to Rose I watch Edward turn off the car and jump out of the car and pick up Bella up off of her feet and spun her around like in the movies. They Jasper jumped out last and I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull myself up to his face so I could kiss him. It was a very slow, building, passionate kiss. It seemed like it had been months since we had seen each other last. I smiled in his mouth then kissed him back. When I pulled apart from him I looked behind me at everyone, even Nessie and Jake, kissing like there was no tomorrow. "I can imagine if the owner walks out…we _could _become youtube stars!" I shouted at him. _"Could? _We _will!"_ He shouted as he kissed me again before he took me by the waist and pulled out one of his bags from the back.

"We got all of you guys gifts." He said mostly to me but trying to break everyone from their trance. "Hello?!" He shouted clapping his hands. "Oh. Yea. We gotta. Unpack." Emmett said between him and Rose's kisses. I rolled my eyes and I skipped with Jasper holding my hand and jogging by my side to the elevator.

We made it up and I looked out the window to see they all had not moved from their spots. "I'm guessing we might have this apartment to ourselves for a while." I said to him as he smiled and tossed his bag into the open door of their apartment then shut it. "Ok good." Jasper said before he tackled me onto the couch and started attacking me with his lips on almost every inch of my body. "Jasper. Not on the couch!" I giggled as I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me to my bedroom then shut and locked the door. He laid me on the bed and began kissing me again. I silently moaned as I tilted my head back when he began kissing my collarbone. "Jas-per!" I moaned.

"Now?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded. I couldn't speak. He slipped off his shirt and I started unbuttoning mine. I slid it off of my arms and began unbuttoning his pants as he kissed just above my breasts. My breathing started to pick up. I pushed down his pants then slipped out of mine. He began playing with my new Victoria's Secret panties. He smiled as he began kissing my stomach and kept going down to my thigh. I groaned. "Jasper! Now!" I shouted at him. "Ok." He said with a mischievous smile on his face. He had all of the control, and he knew it.

While he kept kissing my thigh I unlatched my bra and slowly slipped it off. Jasper smiled at my breasts as I giggled. He looked up at me as if asking me for permission, I nodded. He gently kissed my left and right breast as a wave of warmth shot through my whole body. "Jasper! I need you…now!" I shouted at him. He slipped off his boxers without protest. I smiled down at him. He placed himself getting ready. "Ready?" He whispered in my ear. "Yes." I whispered back to him. He slowly began entering me as I gripped his shoulders gently. Every few seconds he would enter me further. "More!" I shouted at him and he smiled at me.

He thrusted in me I almost screamed I bit down on my bottom lip to stop the pain. "Faster!" I said as I began moving my body against his. He thrusted in me harder and faster over and over again. We continued doing this for another fifteen minutes. When he laid down next to me we were breathing short pants of breathes. "That. Was. Amazing." I said panting. "Yea. Good thing. We are alone." He said the second I heard the front door open. "Shit! Put your clothes on!" I whispered. When we were finally dressed we dropped on the bed as if we had been sleeping the whole time. There was a knock at the door _Thank god I unlocked the door._ I thought to myself. The door opened and I heard it was Edward and Bella. "Aw. Cute." Bella said as she hugged Edward tight. "Wanna? You know?" Edward hinted. _Oh. My. GOD! They are having sex! I'm so gonna laugh if we were the first ones in the house to have it!_ I smiled in my _sleep._ "Our first time?" She said and I heard the smile in her voice. "Well…I don't know. Sorry. I'm just so tired." Edward said as he yawned. "Soon. I promise." He said as he kissed her. "Thank you." She said as she shut the door and Jasper and I waited a minute until we _woke up. _"Oh my god! We are the first to have sex in the house!" I shouted as I hugged Jasper. "Wait! Jasper. Did you happen to…" I trailed off hoping he used protection. "Yes. I did put on a condom." He smiled as he kissed me before we really did fall asleep.

I woke up with the bed empty. "Jasper? Jasper are you still here?" I said as I looked at the clock, it read 11:30. "Crap! I have to be at work at noon!" I shouted as I jumped out of my bed, not bothering to make it, and pulled on my jeans and the first tank top I reach for. I run down the stairs and jump in my Porsche and back out of the garage as the clock reads 11:49. "Shit!" I said as I floor it and run into traffic as I'm five minutes away from the mall. "Ironic!" I said as I roll down my window.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! I couldn't think of much! But next chapter I'm gonna skip 2 J/N Sorry Em/Ro**


	8. Sex or Oral?

**Finally it's up! It took a while to put it up but I hope you enjoy it! I personally love this chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Sex or Oral?**

**RPOV**

"Why did you get _another_ job?" Jake asked me as he pulled me onto his lap and kiss me. I smiled at him.

"Because. I need the money. And it's a fun job! You are now look at the newest, hottest masseuse with in miles of New York!" I said with a laugh as He looked at me weird.

"I don't think I want you touching other guys." He said and I started drawing on his chest with my finger.

"Ok. One I only massage their backs, two the only guy I would _ever_ want to touch is you." I said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my face to his so I could kiss him. I felt his tongue enter my mouth with no problem. I loved his taste. "Beside you get to be the first guy I give a massage too. I'm still practicing." I said as I got off of his lap. "And this is what I'll be wearing. I said as I pulled out a pair of Hollister short shorts and a small tank top. His eyes bugged out of his head and if his mouth was open I know for sure he would be drooling. "I'm gonna change after I do you then I'll be wearing this." I say as I pull out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with the businesses logo on it.

"When exactly?" He asked me as he walked over to me and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto his messy bed.

"Um…I think Thursday." I said as he began kissing my neck and my collarbone. My back arched pushing into his chest.

"Jake." I moan.

"Yes hun?" He asked as I felt his tongue slide across my neck. I lost my train of thought as I remembered what happened the last time. _Boner._ Rose's word echoed in my head. I kind of giggled as my legs wrapped around his waist and it was there again.

"Huh?" Jake asked me as he kissed just above my left breast.

"It tickles." I said as I pulled his face back to mine. I kissed him and he stood up at the edge of my bed and I sat on my knees right in front of him. I was still shorter than him so I had to pull myself up to kiss him. He pulled me off of the bed by the waist and I wrapped my legs around his stomach. He gently pushed me up against the wall as his hand he had on my back was slowly making it's way to my ass. I didn't mind either. When it finally reached my butt her gave it a tight, firm squeeze. I smiled in his mouth as my body slowly slid down his stomach as I felt his erection grind against my left thigh. I suddenly felt warm between my legs. I knew I had just ruined my new Victoria Secret's underwear that Alice bought me only two days ago.

We were moaning into each others mouths when there was a knock at the door. "Fuck." Jacob said as he set me down on the bed as he cracked the door open so only his head showed. "What?!" He half shouted. It was Jasper.

` "Can I talk to you?" He asked as Jacob nodded.

"I'll be right back Ness." Jacob said as he stepped out of my room.

**JPOV**

"What's up?" I asked as we entered our apartment with Edward and Emmett sitting on the couches, alone.

"Ok. I had to tell someone. And I know if I told one of you, then you would tell the others so I'm just gonna say it," Jasper said as he took a breathe. "Alice and I had sex!" He said and my mouth dropped open.

"When?! How?!…What?!" Emmett shouted as he jumped up off of the couch.

"The night we came back. I don't know how we just did. And we had sex!" Jasper said answering all of Emmett's questions.

"Damn! I wanted to be the first!" Emmett said puzzled. I was still in shock. _Nessie and I were probably going to do it a few minutes ago if you hadn't interrupted us Jasper. _I thought to myself. Then I leaned on the wall to think about Thursday. _Will we have it then? What if I get another boner and she notices it? God! Nessie was so f'in sexy back in her room! I know I'm get a boner Thursday. _I thought to myself and just the thought of Nessie in that outfit made my cock hurt.

I turned towards my room so I can change into a pair of sweat pants when Emmett's roaring laughter filled the room. I turned my head to him and he was looking at the huge bump coming from my jeans. "Shut up!" I shouted as Edward and Jasper began laughing too. I stormed into my room to change as I still heard their laughter.

**RPOV**

"WHAT?!" I shouted as Alice told me she and Jasper had sex. She blushed as she hide her face in my pillow. I sighed as I began rubbing her back gently. "How was it?" I asked with a childish grin on my face.

"Amazing! It felt so real and natural." She said as she popped up from her position. I smiled at her.

"If Jazz hadn't interrupted I might have had it with Jake." I said as I blushed.

"Shut up! No way! Where? Bed? Floor? Closet?…Bathroom?" She shrieked. "Yes way! Here. No, no, no, and no! We probably would have had it standing up because Jake had me up against the wall and his…well…boner kind of rubbed on me…speaking of which I need new Victoria Secret panties," I said as I shrug and Alice rolls her eyes. "and just as I'm about to say 'Jake I want you now!' Jasper knocks! I was so pissed!" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ok well let's go shopping! Your gonna need to anyway!" She says with a laugh.

"Why don't we go to the Statue of Liberty too? There is shopping at the Madison Square Garden subway thingy." I said as I grabbed my purse and she nodded. We got everyone together and all headed for Madison Square Garden.

We finally got there and started looking for a cute store when I spotted a Lingerie store called Elegace. I pointed at it and we began walking over to with the boys smiling their heads off as if they were gonna get laid in there. I laugh out loud as we all go in different directions. I went for the smaller black lingerie with Jacob right on my tail. I smiled as I found two that looked good. I went into the changing room and was out in less than two minutes.

Jacob's mouth dropped open and I giggled as I looked in the mirror at the little, see-through, black dress I had on with the small pink bow just under my breasts, and the small thong I had on. I smiled as I went back to try on and I was gonna mess with Jacob in this one. I smiled as I changed and walked out with a black and pink one on this time only the bra was much smaller than the ones I usually wear but it was my size, the skirt over the thong was so small you could see most of the thong. I giggled as I began to walk toward Jacob. "Sexy. But where would you wear that?" He asked as he watched every step I took.

"I was thinking right about," I said as I get closer and closer to him. "here." I said as I say on his lap with my legs wide open. "Is that ok?" I asked with a mischievous smile as 'Alcohol' by the Millionaires came on. Jacob just nodded as I felt something rock hard between my legs. I smiled as I leaned down and kissed his neck softly and I slipped my hand under his shirt and began my journey across his abs and Pecs. I smiled as he stiffened and moaned underneath me and it seemed like his cock would be hurting by now. I decided to stop torturing him and got off of his lap to change. I silently giggled as I did so.

**JPOV**

As she sat on my lap I felt my cock stiffen. When I felt her tongue slide across my neck with her hand traveling all around my chest I tried to hold back a loud moan only letting a small one slip up. Then 'Alcohol' came on. All I heard from the song was 'Come get fucked up.' _Shit, shit, shit!_ I thought to myself as I knew my cock would be hurting for hours.

She finally went back to change and my breathing slowed. "Hey Ness, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I yell into her changing station.

"Is everything ok?" She asked as she giggled. _Wait a sec. She was messing with me. _I thought. _I'm gonna mess with her now _"Yea." I said as I quietly walked up to her door. I looked through the crack on the side to see that she is in her own bra and underwear. _Perfect. _I thought to myself as I opened the door and she gasped. I smiled devilishly as I picked her up like I had done earlier today. She giggled as I did so. I slammed her up against the wall closest to her. She didn't hit it too hard though. My tongue was already in her mouth the second she was in my arms.

She seemed to be enjoying it too much so I moved my mouth to her neck and then I moved to her left breast playing with her. I just barely licked above her left breast. I licked slowly down her stomach as her back arched and she moaned. I licked just above where her underwear started. I stuck my finger under the string holding her underwear on her left side.

I kept going down and gently bite her thigh. She smiled down at me as I moved up to kiss her again and we were both shocked at what I did next. My hand had somehow slipped down to her panties and I moved it to the inside of her left thigh then I actually began softly rubbing her though her panties. Her breathing picked up quickly, as did mine. Then she completely pushed me up against he wall behind me and push her body against mine as close as it could get.

She pulled away and smiled at me before she kissed me again. Her hand was under my shirt like before then suddenly her hand began moving South. My eyebrows raised as she moved her hand onto where my erection was. All that was separating us was my boxers and jeans. She slowly started circling my erection. I suddenly felt hot. I moaned in her mouth as her hand went back to my stomach and actually went into my pants! Her hand ventured over my boxers. I wished that she would stop and just fuck me!

"Nessie!" I moaned as her hand found my erection again. She bent down on her knees and unzipped my pants. My mind was going crazy. _SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX!!! _It kept shouting at me. But instead she simply pulled me out of my pants and her eyes grew huge as she looked at me.

"Jake…your…huge!" She said with a smile then she leaned in toward my boner and I couldn't watch. She kissed the tip of my boner then shoved as much as she could in her mouth. I gasped as her tongue moved all around my boner. I wasn't breathing.

"Nessie? Jacob?" I heard Bella call from the outside of the changing area.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I muttered as Nessie gave me one last lick then put me back in my pants. I smiled down at her as she put her clothes back on and grabbed her lingerie. She stepped out to make sure no one was there. It was clear and we both walked out hand in hand. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face all day. When we were on the boat to the Statue of Liberty, at the top of the Statue of Liberty even when I was trying to go to sleep that night with Nessie wrapped in my arms.

_I can't believe Nessie gave me a blowjob today! _I kept thinking and before we went to bed Nessie did it again! Only this time it was _much _longer. I did cum on her though. She just smiled and swallowed it! "Delicious." She said as she licked her lips. We kept the door locked the whole time.

"Nessie, does this mean we are gonna _real _sex?" I asked just before we fell asleep.

"Not tonight…" My hope dropped. ",but yes. And probably soon. I really…want you Jacob." She said then fell to sleep in my arms. I felt a spark of excitement shoot through me. Sex. With Nessie. _My_ Nessie. I fell asleep smiling that night.

**RPOV**

I woke up with Jacob completely around me as if pretending to be a blanket for me. I then heard Emmett "You fucking bastard! You completely ruined my star bucks apron! If I go to work today with it like that I could get fired! And on the first fucking day!" He shouted at him. I rolled my eyes as Jacob rolled over and I saw a bump coming from his boxers. I snuck over and locked the door before I laid down on top of his legs like I had yesterday and he stayed sound asleep. I slowly pulled out his boner from his boxers and began softly sucking on it.

Jacob began moaning quietly and I giggled. He sat up on his elbows to watch me. I pumped it in and out of my mouth slowly and then sped up. His breathing sped up with me. After about ten minutes I stopped and crawled up to his face to kiss him.

Then there was knock at the door and as I got up to get it Jacob put his cock back in his boxers. "Hey Allie Bear." I said as I saw Alice outside my door.

"Hey. I'm not interrupting anything right?" She whispered only loud enough for me to hear. I nodded as I stepped out closing the door. "Well I wanted to tell you I heard something last night…and in the dressing room." She said with a small giggle. I blushed as I realized we were being a little loud at the dressing room. "So…sex or oral?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Oral." I said shyly as I bite my nails. "Shit! I have work today…shit! Today's Thursday isn't it?" I say as I look at the calendar. "Yup! Crap! Jake can you grab both my outfits from my closet? The ones I'm going to be massaging you guys with!" I shouted to my door.

"Yea!" He shouted back.

"So when are you gonna tell him?" Alice asked as she took a sip of her sweet tea.

"Huh?" I asked as I rush to find my phone.

"When are you gonna tell Jake? You know that you love him?" She asked as she took another nonchalantly sip.

"What?!" I said as I stopped dead in my tracks. "What are you talkin' about?" I said trying to cover it up that I had been caught.

"_Please! _You _so_ love him! Honestly! If you were anyone but you or Jake you would see it dead on. You have to tell him sooner or sooner!" Alice said just as Jake walked out. I glared at her to tell her to shut up.

"We gotta go if you want that massage." I said to Jake as I grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him out the door.

"Woah anxious much?" He asked with a laugh. I giggled as I pushed him up against the first wall I saw when I stepped out of the apartment and kiss him passionately. I felt his hand slide from my hand to my back and twine through my hair. I seemed to feel a spark, well more like a firework go off. _I love you Jacob B. Cullen. _I thought to myself as the kiss ended and we rushed to my car.

The massage was like any that I had given him. And the rest of the day was pretty boring. I massaged only 17 guys and I got $74 of tips.

I decided that Alice was right, I had to tell Jacob I loved him. But what if he didn't love me back? Would it be a disaster? Would we end up breaking up? I groaned in my bed then threw a pillow over my face. _Would her be up at this time? _I thought to myself. I picked up my cell phone and it said 12:03 a.m. Maybe. I'll just call him. He says to call him whenever.

It rang three times before he picked up. "Hey babe. What's the problem?" He asked me then yawned.

"Sorry it's so late. I just need to talk to you in person. Can you meet me outside in five minutes?" I asked him, hoping and praying.

"Yea, sure. Is everything ok?" He asked as I heard him fumbling around.

"Yea. Everything's fine." I said back to him.

"I'll meet you in five minutes." He said

"K. Bye." I said

"Bye." I heard then he hung up.

"Love you." I whispered to no on. I changed into a bathing suit then put a tank top and shorts on. I walked downstairs and he was waiting for me.

"Hey," He yawned then put his arm over my shoulder. "so what is it?" He asked me.

"Follow me first." I said as I took his hand and pulled him towards the lake across the road. I got to the dock and I pulled off my shirt and shorts. "Come on, let's go for a dip." I said as I jumped in and he came in right after me. We were swimming together then I pulled him ashore. "Ok so I didn't just want to go swimming. I have to tell you something, Jacob, and I don't know how your gonna take it." He looked worried. "It's nothing bad, I promise. I just wanted to say…I love you. I really, truly love you." I said then I looked into his eyes to see the emotion. He sighed then looked at me.

"Look. Nessie. There's no easy way to say this but…I don't love you. I'm really sorry." He said as he stood up and put his clothes back on.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"I gotta go. See ya." He said as he walked away.

"Bye." I said to him and he didn't even look back. I laid down on the sand and I started to cry. I gently closed my eyes, then all of the sudden when I opened them I was in my room. Jacob was at the edge of my bed with a bowl of cereal.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Why are you crying?" He said as he moved next to me and wiped my tears away.

"Jacob did I call you last night? At like midnight?" I asked still not knowing if it was real or not.

"No. Now why are you crying?" He asked again.

"Just a bad dream." I said then he hugged me.

"It was only a dream." He said as he had his hand on the back of my head and the other on my back gently rubbing them.

"Yea. Just a dream." I quietly said, mostly to myself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "And that's why I'm not telling Jacob I love him." I said as I explained to Alice, Bella, Rose, and Jasper about my dream.

"Ness it was only a dream. It doesn't mean anything." Jasper said as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Well maybe it does you know? Maybe fait is telling me it's just not the right time. I mean people can get dreams that mean things you know?" I said as I stared into his eyes. "What if he doesn't love me back as much as I do?" I asked him.

"Do you want me to ask him?" He asked me as he took his hand back.

"No way! Jasper you have to sweat not to tell anyone! All of you." I said to them.

"We swear." They said.

"Thank you." I said to them all.

"What if Jacob starts telling me about him loving you?" Jasper asked me.

"If you don't swear not to tell me about it then tell me!" I said and he agreed. "Thank you." I said.

"Well I gotta get to work. I swear you could never pay me enough to be a girl with boy drama." He said before he left and we all got goodbye hugs and kisses.

"Thanks Jazz." I said then he kissed me on the cheek.

"No prob lil sis. That's what big bros are for." He chuckled knowing that I was a couple months older than him.

**JPOV**

I woke up at 10:00 I got dressed and then my stomach growled. I just rolled my eyes and walked out of my room. When I got to the living room I saw an amazing sight. My Nessie. "Hey babe. You know you can always wait in my room for me right?" I asked her because she usually does.

"Yea. I just wanted to let you sleep some." I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. I leaned in to kiss her and she just got up from the couch.

"Uh…Ness…you ok?" I asked her because usually she always makes out with me when either of us wake up.

"Yea. Sorry but I gotta go." She said as she headed toward the door.

"Wait!" I shouted as I ran after her. "Do you wanna meet in the usual place tonight?" I asked her thinking she would say yes because it was her idea to make it our place.

"Sorry. Can't." She said just before she closed the door in my face. All day Nessie was avoiding me. My phone calls, my texts, just me in general. All the guys and I went over there later that night and Nessie stayed in her room the whole time. When we got back home I told the guys about it and Jasper suggested something.

"Tell her you love her! We all know you really do love her!" He said to me.

"Yea man here." Emmett said as she picked up the phone and called Rose. "Hey babe. Can you put Nessie on the phone? But don't tell her who it is." He said then handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I heard her beautiful voice over the line.

"Nessie. I need to talk to you. Please meet me at the lake tonight at midnight." I said and I felt confident.

"Ok. Fine." She said then handed the phone back to Rose.

"Rose make sure Nessie is outside tonight at midnight, ok?" I asked to make sure she would come.

"Of course." She answered.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"No prob." Then we each hung up. I kept waiting for my clock to say 12:00. When it finally did I ran down the stairs. When I got outside Rose, Alice, and Bella were there with my Nessie.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

"Here's your girl now let us sleep." Bella said as she walked back to the stairs.

"Thanks!" I said to them all. "Come on." I said as I took Nessie's hand and we walked to the lake. Our lake. When we reached the dock I took off my shirt and jumped in. She soon followed after me. We swam around for about ten minutes then I took her back to the shore. "Nessie. I wanna tell you something." I started to say before she interrupted me.

"I have something to tell you too Jacob. Look there is no easy way to say this but I think we should break up. Since school is coming up soon and everything." She said and my heart sank.

"What?" I said as she got up and put her clothes back on.

"I gotta go." She said as she walked away. I just fell to the sand. The next thing I knew I was in my bed. I rolled over and Nessie was right there.

"Hey." She said then kissed me. I put one of my hands wrapping in her hair gently and my other hand was on her hi pulling her body closer to mine. _Thank God that nightmare wasn't real. _I thought to myself. Later that day I told the guys about my dream and for once Jasper wasn't helpful.

**RPOV**

I looked over at my clock and it read 1:24 a.m. I groaned loudly and rolled over. Jacob wrapped his arms around my body "Still can't sleep?" He asked me and I nodded against his bare chest. Ever since the night we first shared a bed in Kentucky Jake always slept topless and in a pair of boxers. "I have a quest for you." He said as he looked down at me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Does my being half naked bother you?" We both laughed quietly.

"No Jacob, you being half naked doesn't bother me at all. In fact, I actually like it." I said as I pulled my body closer to him.

"Do you think you know why you can't sleep?" He asked me then he kissed my hair.

"I think it was that dream I had last night." I said to him as I frowned in the dark.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" He asked me as he lifted my chit to look him in the eyes.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I said then we both laughed.

"I think I'll take my chances." He said then smiled my smile.

"Ok. I'll tell you. But I don't know how your gonna take it. It started at midnight. I called you to meet me at the lake. And we went for a late night swim like we always do. Then I pulled you ashore to tell you something." I said then paused not sure if I was ready to tell him.

"Tell me what?" He asked playfully.

"Jacob…I,…I love you." I said then there was a moment of silence for one split second. Then the next thing I knew Jake's lips were on mine and they were moving together. I felt his hand on my back under my shirt. I was used to that, he always did it. Then his other hand was on my hip moving up and down my thigh. My hands where on his neck and chest. Then all of the sudden he was on top of me. Not in a sex kind of way just…ok so in a sex way. But I knew we weren't going to have sex…not tonight anyway.

Then he finally spoke. "Nessie…I love you too. I really, truly love you." He said then we went back to kissing. We fell asleep about five minutes later we were still virgins though. I woke up and his arm was wrapped around me as usual. I smiled for I had done the unthinkable to me. I face my fear and Jake really did love me back and I was proud.

I turned and Jacob smiled at me. "Morning my love." was the first thing out of his mouth and I just smiled back.

"Morning my Jacob." I giggled then laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Hey Jacob?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yes babe?" He asked me then smiled.

"I love you." I said then smiled back.

"I love you too hun." He said then kissed me gently.

"I love you more." I said as I kissed him back. And for about ten minutes we were play fighting about that and every once and a while there was a make out session. I mean we had to, it was out morning routine. Wake up, make out. It was out thing. When we finally ended the feud we changed. By now since we would go for lake night swims a lot Jacob saw me in my bra and underwear all the time so we would change in front of each other now. It's just that Jake had never seen me naked before, but hopefully soon that would change.

When we got out to the living room everyone was still asleep and I saw it was raining. "Come on." I said as I took Jacob's hand and started pulling him towards the door.

"Where are we going?" He laughed as he finally caught up with me and had his arm around my waist.

"To go play in the rain silly! I love the rain." I said as we finally got outside and I started waling into the rain, barefoot as usual. For almost an hour Jake and I played in the rain.

"I know what I'm gonna do for our three month Nessie." He said as the sun finally started to come out.

"What?" I acted all excited.

"You'll se my love, you'll see." He said as he picked me up by the waist and set me down on a counter in the garage. "You are so beautiful." He said as he started playing with my damp hair. I kissed him and it started the whole make out thing all over again. "I love you Nessie." He said between one of our kisses.

"I love you too Jacob." I said and we went back to kissing. We were outside for another ten minutes kissing and laughing. We got up to the apartment and everyone was in the living room whispering and snickering and when we go in everyone looked at us.

"Take a shower together or what?" Emmett joked. He always made stupid perverted jokes about us. And mostly me and Jake because we were the youngest.

"No we played in the rain idiot!" I defended myself and Jacob as Jacob pulled me onto the couch and started cuddling with me under the blanket. I smiled at the warmth from his body as I cuddled closer to him.

**Author's Note: Ok I'm gonna try to work on the next chapter! Should it be B/E or N/J???? Review!**


	9. Finally!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! i never had internet connection 4 one and it took me a while 2 write it and it's lemony BTW and not the best lemons but im real young so I get this stuff from other fanfics! hope u enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Finally!**

**RPOV**

I went throw away my soda can and saw that the trash can was full. I went to take the bag out of the can but wouldn't come out. I grunted trying to pull it out but I was unsuccessful. I put my legs on either side of it pulling it out slowly, I had to almost hump it just to get it out. Then when I finally got it out I heard a chuckle behind me. I whirled around to find Jacob, the love of my life, laughing at me. "What?" I asked him.

"You'll do that to a trash can buy not me?" He said with a laugh.

"First, I gave _you_ the blowjobs, _not _the trash can. And second, can you blame me? I mean the trash can is pretty hot." I said with a laugh as I walked over to him slowly. He picked me up in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his stomach.

"Tell me something." He said as I started biting his neck.

"Hmmm?" I asked him as I licked all around his neck.

"Am I…mmmm…at least…ohhh…second to the…right there…trash can…oh god keep going." He moaned and moaned as he squeezed my ass tightly.

"JAAAACOOBB!!" I moaned into his neck as he began walking to my room. Thank god everyone else was at work. I locked the door still kissing Jacob.

I pulled off his shirt as I began my removal of my clothes. I was having trouble with my zipper and my shirt. "Jacob. I um…I need help." I said shyly. He chuckled but he came over and pulled my shirt up over my head. When it's completely off he trails his finger down my spine and my back arches hitting my hips on his full erection. I could feel it through his jeans. I moaned quietly.

He bent down on his knees so he was leveled with my hips and trailed his hands from the side of my breast all the way down to my hips. He kissed just above my jean like he did the one night at the lake. A shiver went through my body. He undid the zipper without a problem. So then I pulled down his jeans. "Jake…no underwear?" I asked as I looked down at his full erection.

"Now that I actually think back when Jasper and Emmett cut through all of my underwear, I'm actually going to thank them." He said as he tackled me onto the bed with kisses. I pulled my thong off unnoticed and I was having difficulties getting the straps off.

"This can only happen to me." I complain as Jacob reaches behind me and unlatches the straps perfectly. "Oh yea, you can do it without a problem!" I laugh as I attack his face with my lips. My bra was still on my body so I slowly slipped out of it. Jacob laid completely on top of me so my body was press against his. He held onto my body securely.

I felt his erection hit my leg. A spark of adrenaline shot through my body. "Jacob, do you have a condom?" I asked him and he nodded. Before I could say anything he grabbed his pants and pulled out his wallet and pulled out an orange packet. He pulled out the condom and as he put it on I went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of whip cream. I ran back to the room as quickly as I could. But before I entered the room I sprayed my entire chest with it to look like I was wearing a whipped cream bikini without the bottom. I stepped into the room and Jacob had turned my stereo on to our song. I smiled as I looked around the room to see that he had light my favorite candle with that only lighting the room and he had taken the roses that I picked and put the rose petals over the bed and he was laying completely out on the bed condom on and all.

I laughed as I locked the door behind me and he smiled at my chest. "Can I?" He asked as I began walking over to him. I sat on top of his stomach and I nodded. I felt his warm tongue move all around my chest and suck on my nipples. I moaned with delight. He smiled up at me as he gently bit my nipple and as he did this I felt his hand travel between my thighs and began rubbing me. I groaned as I bent down and kissed him. His tongue traveled into my mouth and I sucked on it. He almost growled in my mouth playfully.

"Are you sure?" He asked me and I nodded as I licked his neck and his chest.

"Yes." I said to him and he positioned himself. I felt him slowly enter me. I gasped as I more and more of him enter me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I couldn't talk so I just nodded. He smiled at me and I kissed him. After about two minutes he was completely inside me and I realized that I liked it. It was actually really fun. He went faster and faster. We took a break after we were both out of breathe.

He closed his eyes as his breathing slowed. I crawled down to his erection and I began sucking and biting which lead to his breathing to pick up again. "I love you Renesmee." I could tell that he meant it because he never calls me 'Renesmee.'

"I love you too Jacob Black." I said as I bite him the last time before he tackled me onto the bed. His tongue was gliding against mine with much force. I was on my hand and knees when he told me not to move. I froze and he went behind me.

"Doggy style?" I asked with a laugh.

"I am your sexy wolf right?" He asked with a laugh as he entered me again. I moaned his name continuously. We finally fell asleep with his arm around my bare torso with one hand cupping my breast and his leg wrapped around my waist with his cock tightly up against my ass. We had to cover ourselves with a blanket just in case.

Then I woke up and I realized it was just a dream. "Shit." I said to myself as I heard Jacob moan my name in his sleep.

"Nessie, Nessie. Where's the whipped cream Nessie? No, now we need the condom." I tried not to laugh but he continued. "Nessie, your so wet! Cum with me Ness, cum!" He began saying louder.

"Yes, Jacob, of course I will only cum for you." I said with a laugh and he smiled in his sleep. "Jacob, enter me!" I whisper in his ear.

"Ohhh! You're so fucking tight!" He grunted.

"Then loosen me." I said as I blew in his ear.

"How?" He asked.

"You know." I whisper as his hand moves but I can tell he's still asleep. His hand seems to be going up and down with two fingers sticking up. "OH MY GOD JACOB!!" I shouted knowing that we were the only ones in the apartment. "Keep going! Faster, harder!" I paused then leaned into his ear. "Sexier." I whispered.

"Anything for you." He said and his hand kept moving up and down faster, and faster, and faster. I busted out laughing.

"JACOB!" I shouted into his ear trying to wake him because he was actually having a wet dream.

"What? What is it?" He asked as he popped up and looked at my leg where he had just cummed all over. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry." He said as he tried to wipe it off but I stopped him. He looked confused but I just picked some up with my finger and began sucking it clean and I continued until my leg was finally clean. "Sexy." He said as he tackled me and wrapped his arms around my back. One hand ventured up and cupped my left breast. I moaned into his mouth.

His hand then moved from my breast to my shorts. He stuck his hand under the fabric and began rubbing me through my panties. I wrapped my legs around his waist now that he was on his hands and knees and I pulled my body closer and closer to him. I began grinding my self his body starting from his boner all the way up his abs. He moaned over and over again getting louder every time.

"Nessie," He moaned as he took a breathe and bite my neck. "Nessie oh my god Nessie, faster." He moaned.

"Jake, I can't, I'm not ready." I said referring to sex.

"I know babe, if this is the closest thing to sex that I can get right now, then, I want to enjoy it." He says as his warm lips cover mine and I completely forgot the whole conversation. My thighs rubbed hard against his erection hitting dead center between my legs.

"NESSIE!" He moaned loudly. My hand slowly moved under his boxers and began rubbing his wet, hard cock. I cupped it completely and began moving up and down with both my hand and my body. I rubbed my newly wet panties against his rock hard abs as he cummed on my hand. I smiled at him as I licked it clean and continued. His tongue entered my mouth and I gently bite down on it and sucked on it like I had in my dream. We kept up the pattern of this for another hour or so. When we finally couldn't stand everything being completely wet we changed in private and I washed my sheets.

"Hey Ness? Me and the guys are thinking about either you guys moving in with us or us moving in here so we can save money because, we never stay at one at a time." He said with a shy smile.

"Yea that is kind of smart." I said thinking. "Which one is bigger? Or do you have a bigger room than mine?" I asked him.

"I'm pretty sure ours is bigger and mine is basically Alice's room." He said as he walked up behind me and rubbed my sides. I smiled up at him.

"Ok maybe we can move in by next week." I said.

"Yea the guys already told the other girls yesterday when we were outside in the rain." He smiled back at the memory.

"Ok I'm gonna go start packing then." I said as I ran to my room with Jacob close on my ass, at one point he actually grabbed it and squeezed it hard. I giggled as he smiled.

We packed all my clothes and got them over to Jake's room in less than an hour and a half. Jake didn't use a lot of his closet so I had more than enough room for my stuff. We got everything out of my room except my water bed. We had to wait for everyone else to help us. We took some of the stuff we didn't have room for and put them in storage downstairs.

Everyone got back home soon but that night no one wanted to pack so they all stayed in the boys apartment so Jake and I stayed in ours.

I woke up in Jake's arms at 1:30 a.m. I felt him shift beneath me and I turned my head to whisper something in his ear. "I'm gonna go get a drink of water Jake." I said as I started getting out of the bed.

"Hey." Jacob whispered as I stood up. "I love you." He said with a tired smile.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you too." I said then I went out into the living room. I started to reach up to get my cup then I heard something. I got my glass and turned around. "Jake…is that you?" I whispered but no one answered. I just shrugged it off. I went to the refrigerator, got my water, then I put my cup down on the counter. I suddenly felt a hand move up and cover my mouth. I tried to scream but it was useless. The man holding me was squeezed my neck to where I could barely breathe.

I remembered my parents telling me what to do if something like this ever happened. They said to try and kick him in the groin. So that was my first instinct, instead he moved which made me kick the refrigerator instead maybe spraining my ankle. "Didn't think of that did you sweetie?" The man whispered in my ear. Then all of the sudden I heard a huge clank then the man's arms completely fell off of me and he was on the ground.

"Jacob!" I shouted and threw myself at him. "How did you do that?" I asked him. "Ow." I said as I realized my ankle was still hurt.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Jacob asked me as he set me down on the floor.

"Sweetie here tried to kick me but ended up hurting herself." The man said and Jake pretty much crouched like he was about to tackle him. "Oooo…tough guy here." He said then he started walking toward us.

"Kick his ass Jake!" I shouted t him. He completely kicked the man in the face, spreading blood all over our cabinets. Jacob elbowed him in the ribs which made blood spread out on the kitchen floor. Then the man fell to his knees. That is when our door go knocked down and cops started charging in. Jacob picked me up completely.

"Sorry bout your kitchen Ness." He said as the cops started carrying away the man.

"Sorry? Are you kidding me? You just freaking saved my life!" I pulled my face up to his so I could kiss him.

"Ok sir, I'm very sorry about this. Can we take her to the hospital?" One of the cops came up to us and asked us.

"Wherever my girlfriend goes I go. We might want to tell the others about this." He said, the last part referring to me. We went to the hospital and I did sprain my ankle but not to bad, I had to wear a brace for two days. And I learned that Jake had come out because he herd me kick the fridge and grabbed a pan that Emmett was eating Mac & Cheese out of earlier. Emmett grinned from ear to ear.

"Your welcome!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes as it finally hit me. _Jake is turning 22 Friday! _I realized that was in five days.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**RPOV**

"Ok guys Friday Jake is turning 22! Act like you completely forgot about it. I'm gonna throw him a surprise party at the bar down the street. I swear to God if you guys take him away to a stripper club I will personally kill you myself!" I said to the everybody else and the last part looking at the guys.

"Cool then we can take him!" Rose said with a laugh and I glared at her.

"No strippers! Unless it's me." I said proudly and they all laughed.

"Ok so we are gonna invite like a lot of people guys can you get the invitations? I'm getting the food and decorations, and the girls are getting the entertainment." I say hinting no strippers.

"Come on! What if we get a girls room and a guys room? For like three minutes please?" Alice begged me, I had to cave at that.

When it came to Friday we had everything ready We just had to work on the decorations when Jake called me. "Hey sexy." I answered the phone.

"Hey anything special going on today? That includes the love of your life? Hint, they day I was born." He said with a laugh.

"Yes babe, happy 22nd birthday!" I shouted into the phone. "So where are you?" I asked as I got onto the ladder trying to hang up the banner.

"I'm on my way to the apartment to see my favorite girl." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What?!" I said because he wasn't supposed to be home for three hours.

"Your supposed to be at home, I thought." He said puzzled.

"Yea I am I'm just…shocked because…um your not supposed to be home for almost three more hours hun." I said as I almost fell off of the ladder but Emmett caught me.

"Yea they let me off early for my birthday. I'll be home in about five minutes. Love you." He said as I hear a screeching turn.

"Bye, love you too." I said as we both hung up. "Jake's coming home! He thinks I'm home." I shouted and everyone froze.

"Distract him!" Alice shouted as she ran to my purse and threw it to me.

"How?" I asked as I put on my jacket quickly.

"I don't know! Take him out, fix him dinner, anything!" She shouted then came up to me and whispered in my ear. "Avehay exsay." She said speaking in Pig Latin.

"Hankstay." I said thanks to her in our language since the others didn't know what it meant.

I rushed to my car and just barely beat Jake there. Three seconds exactly after I got into the apartment Jake opened the door. "Hey babe." He said as he walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist casually and kissed me, it was just a peck at first but the second his lips left mine I completely attacked him with my lips. They were everywhere from his lips, to his ears, to his neck, I soon pulled off his shirt and was licking his abs. He carried me bridal style into his room. I pushed him onto his bed and I heard it screech from the weight. I laid with both legs on either side of him.

"Happy birthday." I whispered in his ear as he bit at my neck. I pulled his jeans down so all that was separating my hand from his erection was his boxers. I was still fully clothes but I only had on a V-neck tank top and a pair of Hollister booty shorts. I positioned my legs just below his erection and began humping his legs. He moaned loudly and I quieted him with my lips and tongue. My tongue was sliding against his and I was sucking on his tongue. My hand ventured down to his full boner as I tucked my hand under his boxer and began rubbing him.

"Nessie." He moaned in my mouth. His hand cupped my left breast and gave it the slightest squeeze. When he was done he went to the next and then my ass. His hand then ventured into my shorts and was gently rubbing me. He then picked up the speed and would slow down and speed up but continued.

"JAAAACOOBB!!" I moaned as we seemed to cum at the exact same time. I licked my hand clean as he sucked his fingers from the cum that was on his hand.

"Now I know why you do that." He said with a smile. He cleaned his fingers with his tongue as if seducing me. I pulled his hand out of his mouth and filled it with my own tongue. He sucked it and bite it making me moan quietly in his mouth.

_Well I might not be having exsay right now but maybe later._ I thought to myself as another hour past and it was almost time for the party. I pulled away from Jake with my hand still in his boxers and his still gently rubbing me. "Jake, I got reservations at a restaurant for seven and it's six thirty. We gotta get ready." I said as I gave him one last stroke then pulled my hand out to clean it. I pulled the sheets off too and put them in the wash. When I came back Jake was in a dark green T-shirt with a light green jacket over it and a pair of blue jeans. I could still slightly see his boner coming out but even though I was tempted to pull him out and lick him I didn't. I changed into a light pink dress that I got from Hollister, it came up just below my butt so I put on some black tights with black lace heels. The dress was a V-neck so it showed off my breasts perfectly.

As we drove to what Jake thought was a Chinese restaurant but instead it was the bar. I drove up and pulled him along and when we walked in I saw about 100 people I didn't know and four that I did. "Happy birthday!" They all shouted together.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" He shouted as streamers and balloons filled the air.

"Kiss her, kiss her!" I heard Emmett shout and others joined in with him. Jacob pulled me into his arms and I wrapped mine around his neck as I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I heard a crowd or applause and laughter. Like in movies I flicked up my leg and everyone laughed more.

After about an hour the girls went to one room and the guys went to another. It was strippers hour. Every other hour we were gonna go to separate rooms and watch some of the hottest guys, behind Jacob of course, dancing around on poles and stripping.

The first one was a dirty blonde headed guy he had on a cops outfit.

"Ok ladies now which one of you have been up to no good? Cause I'm gonna have to put you in the jail over there." He said as all the girls cheered even Rose, Bella, and Alice. I smiled and joined them since what happens in this room is going to stay in this room. I looked at the jail room the guy was pointing at it was a small cage barely fit for one with two hand cuffs on the top and bottom.

Girls had already started throwing money at him before he began stripping. Music turned on and he jumped off of the stage as he ripped open his shirt to show off his amazing body. You heard loud cheers and cash was airborne. Soon later a very pretty girl got picked by him and he placed her in the jail and started dancing in front of her in just his underwear.

**JPOV**

I was horrified. The one and last thing I wanted at this party had to be the strippers. Not that I don't like it, I mean I am a guy it's just who the stripper was.

"So which one of y'all are gonna be givin me an Australian kiss? Don't know what it is? Oh, well it's a french kiss only down under." Leah said as she jumped off of the stage with a small Australian dress as smiled seductively at me. _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Why her? Why now? _I cried to the heavens in my head.

She winked at me as she stepped in front of the pole that was only three feet away from me. She began lap dancing and stripping her top. I tried to get up but she pushed me down and sat on my lap. She tried to kiss me but I shoved her off and ran out of the room, pissed.

The girls then began coming out laughing and smiling. I walked right through them trying to find Nessie. I looked back and saw Leah following me in the same dress. I didn't see where I was going and ran right into Nessie.

"Going somewhere handsome?" She asked with a laugh as I interrupted her laughing with a kiss. She was caught off guard but smiled in my mouth and I pulled her body closer to mine. I don't think she knew what she was doing because she jumped up and wrapped her legs around me. I smiled in her mouth as she pushed passed my lips with her tongue and it was completely welcomed. I sucked on it and gently bite on it as my mouth traveled down her neck and her collarbone. I kissed the most I could of her breast and she moaned quietly. I smiled at her and kissed her again as I gently pushed her back to the wall closest to me so I could use my hands.

One of my hands was on her breasts as I gently squeezed it and she moaned a little louder. We were in a quiet corner where no one was so it was safe. My other hand was having a mind of it's own because it seemed like my hand was metal and Nessie's center was a magnet. I tried to force my hand back but it refused. My hand was gently rubbing her within seconds. She moaned as she bite down on my bottom lip and her hand unzipped my jeans and unbuttoning them as her other hand was gliding against my abs. I moaned in her mouth as her hand slipped into my boxers without a problem.

She was rubbing me hard this time and I moaned uncontrollably. "Happy birthday sexy." She whispered in my ear and I smiled as I gently bite down on her earlobe. She smiled at me. It was sad when Leah called me into the hallway. "Just ignore her." I whispered to Nessie as she pushed past my lips again with her tongue.

"Jake! Where are you?" Leah called and I groaned.

"Who is that?" Nessie asked as she rubbed my one last time bent down and kiss my cock then zipped my pants up again. She took my hand as we went back into the hallway and I realized my hand was wet from Nessie. I smiled down at her as I licked ever finger slowly cleaning them. She giggled up at me as Leah walked into us with a smile on her face until she saw Nessie.

"So…who's this?" Leah asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"My girlfriend and the love of my life, Nessie. Now if you'll excuse us." I said as I tired to push past her but she forced me back.

"Don't touch him." Nessie yelled at her.

"I'll touch him anywhere I want too." Leah said as she reached for my pants but Nessie slapped her hand so hard it was red. "He was my boyfriend first." She said as Nessie dropped my hand and stood in front of me.

"Oh well, I'm his new girlfriend so touch him and I will personally punch you in the face." Nessie said with a smile on her face.

"I'd like to see you try." Leah said with a laugh. Leah's head tilted back and when it came back up Nessie swung her fist back and hit her right in the face. My mouth fell open and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Never mind. I'll hit you whenever because you're pissing me off now if you don't mind, leave or have security take you out!" She said as Leah tried to punch Nessie but I caught her fist in an instant.

"Touch her and you won't have that face of yours anymore!" I practically growled at her.

"You could do so much fucking better Jakey." Leah said.

"It's Jacob to you. And I could never do better than Nessie" I said as she began walking back to the front door.

Nessie smiled at me as she took my hand and pulled me towards the door. I had just realized that it was dark out. There was a full moon out and it glistened off of Nessie's skin beautifully. She pulled me to the car and we both got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she backed out of the driveway.

"You'll see." She said with a smile.

We pulled up the apartment and she pulled me to our lake. "What are we doing here? We don't have our bathing suits." I said as she pulled me over to a picnic blanket where there were candles, a radio, whipped cream, skittles, cherries, strawberries, sugar, melted chocolate, ice cream in a cooler, wine, wine glasses, Hershey kisses, blankets, pillows, cake, and last but not least condoms! And lots of them. All different colors. My eyes widened as I saw them. She sat down on the blanket and patted the area next to her with a smile. I chuckled down at her as I sat down next to her and she turned on the radio to our song turning the volume down so it was a faint sound.

She smiled up at me as she leaned in and kissed me passionately. I twined my fingers in her hair. She smiled in my mouth as her tongue snaked around mine and the next thing I knew she was laying down and I was covering her. She had slipped off her heels and I had pulled off my jacket and I was working on getting my shirt off when Nessie unzipped my pants and pulled off my jeans. I got my shirt off and threw it with the rest of my clothes. I slipped my hand behind Nessie's head and got some chocolate of my finger and smiled at her as I put some of her nose, licked my finger and leaned down to kiss her nose.

She giggled slightly and picked up the wine glasses and poured some into them. She passed me a glass and held hers up for a cheer. "To our first." She said with a smile and we tipped our glasses and drank. When she put hers down I attacked her with my lips I started at her lips and then neck. I went down to her collar bone and was disappointed when I realized she was still fully clothed.

"Umm…Ness you gonna take off your clothes?" I asked kind of nervous that I was acting stupid.

"I wanted you to do it." She said seductively as she pushed her body towards mine. I smiled as I reached behind her and unzipped her dress. I slowly pulled off of her dress. I saw that she was wearing the lingerie that she bought a few days ago and I chuckled when I realized she knew this would be happening. When it was fully off I threw it on the sand with my stuff. That's when I got nervous. Usually one of us was in their underwear not both of us. The feel of her stomach on mine was the best feeling I've ever had. I sighed heavily.

I placed my hand on her breast and squeezed it gently. She moaned and I smiled. She reached back and pulled a strawberry from the bowl and pulled off the stem. She placed half of it in her mouth an I leaned down and bite the rest off of it. When we swallowed she attached her lips to mine. Her tongue was gliding against mine. My finger traced her spine and she arched her back as her breast hit my chest. We both began to breathe hard. I happened to notice that she was attempting at taking off her bra but was failing. I chuckled as I reached back and unclipped her bra straps._ I knew practicing with Rachel's bras would pay off._ I thought to myself.

"I love how it's so easy for you!" She laughed as she kissed me all over my face. She picked up the can of whipped cream and sprayed it covering her chest as she pulled off her bra. I had never seen Nessie without a bra before even if she had whipped cream covering them. She placed cherries where her nipples were. I smiled down at her.

**RPOV**

"Can I?" He asked.

"No Jacob I just put whipped cream and cherries on my boobs so you could watch me eat it." I said sarcastically and he laughed as he bent down and began licking my breast and I moaned. He bite off the cherry then licked and sucked my nipple. "JACOB!" I moaned as his tongue circled around my nipple and I was sure this wasn't a dream. He slipped off his boxers and helped me with the rest of my lingerie

I was so nervous he wouldn't like what he saw. I had shaved the day before and it looked odd to me. _Oh my god, what if he didn't want me to shave it? Shit! Wait, I know what I can do._ I thought to myself as I grabbed the can of whipped cream and handed it to him. "Put it anywhere and you can licked it off as much as you want." I said as he smiled at me.

"Really?" He asked confused. I nodded and he pointed at my center, I nodded again. He smiled then kissed me again. "I love you." He said excited now. He sprayed all over my center then grabbed the skittles and the kisses and placed them making a smiley face. I laughed at him and he chuckled. He licked and bite at everywhere on my center. I moaned loudly as he licked it clean.

"You wanna put a condom on?" I asked as I pulled one out of the pile. He nodded as he tried to take it from me but I disagreed. I opened the packet and pulled it out as I inched closer to him and he looked confused. I then put the condom on huge hard cock. I had never seen all of Jacob's manhood before since I usually just pull as much as I could out of his pants. He was so freaking big! How the hell is that supposed to fit inside of me? I asked myself as I got the condom on completely.

"Your not like other girls, you know that Ness?" He asked with a smile.

"Yea I know, I mean I give you a blow job in a dressing room, I seduce you just to distract you back at home, and I put a condom on you myself!" I said with a giggle.

"Wait! You did that just to distract me from the party?" He asked me and I nodded. He tried to protest but I just pushed him down on the blanket as I laid on him and kissed him.

"So did you like the chocolate? I asked as I took some and placed some on his abs and began licking it off. He moaned louder and louder the lower I got.

"Well…ohhh…we sexy wolfs…mmmm…_love…_uuhhh…whipped cream…oh god Ness I'm so fucking close!" He moaned and moaned my name as he flipped me onto my back so his gorgeous dark eyes were looking down at me. "Ness, are you ready?" He asked me and my heart raced.

"Yes Jacob." I said to him as he held onto my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He asked me and his eyes looked emotional.

"I don't want to be with anyone but you Jacob, I love you, really." I said as I kissed him. He smiled at me as I felt his cock hit my center and adrenaline shot through me like a bullet.

Jake tried to enter me and it actually hurt. "Oh my god." I said but Jake didn't even enter me at all. I knew this was gonna hurt it's one thing I had to live through.

"Ness, your really, really tight hun." He said as he looked up at me, nervous.

It reminded me of his dream a few nights ago. I decided to play my part. "Then loosen me." I said with a smile.

"How?" He asked as he smiled back at me.

"You know how." I said almost exact to how I had before. I felt his finger trail from between my breasts down my stomach to my center. He rubbed it gently and I moaned his name. He rubbed faster and faster and then his finger entered me. My eyes flew open and I pulled in a loud gasp of air. "Faster." I demanded. He smiled at me and I smiled back as he pushed in faster and harder. He added another finger as he leaned down and pushed our chests together and kissed me. The feeling of his chest on my bare skin made me actually cum on Jake's fingers. He chuckled as he pulled them out and sucked them clean.

He positioned himself again as I gripped his shoulders. I felt his tip enter me and it felt…like nothing could explain. I felt more and more into me until finally his entire cock was inside of me. I hadn't realized it but I was gripping his shoulders tightly. He entered me with more force and I screamed.

"Oh my god did I hurt you?" He asked and there was hurt in his eyes.

"No, it just wasn't what I was expecting." I said to him as I kissed him.

"Ok. Sorry, I'll slow it down." He said as he pulled him out and entered me slowly. I moaned louder and louder as he did so. He moaned my name over and over again as I cummed all over again. I knew I would at least cum a couple times before the night was over. He pushed into me with a lot of force.

"JJAACCOOOBBB!!" I moaned loudly. I felt him go faster and faster.

"NESSIE! Your so freaking wet Nessie!" He shouted as he pushed into me faster and harder.

After about twenty minutes we could barely breathe. As we laid down next to each other we each gasped for air. "That. Was. Amazing!" I shouted to the air as I looked at my phone and it read 12 missed alerts and that it was three a.m. "Wow." I said as I cuddled up next to Jacob's, still naked, rock hard body.

He pulled up the pillows and blankets over to us so we could sleep.

Just before we both fell asleep I kissed Jacob passionately as I felt his tongue push through my pips and it pulled mine into his mouth. We kissed for about twenty seconds. "I love you Jacob Black." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Renesmee Carlie." He said then he kissed my hair. I fell right to sleep. I woke up and I was soaking wet, not from Jacob or even me. It had rained last night. I looked down at Jacob's cock and it was the first time I had seen it when it wasn't in a boner. I smiled as I realized something strange.

**JPOV**

Ok what happened last night other than having the best sex I've ever dreamed of. But I remember something happening last night. I'm not sure what but once I woke up I remembered. I looked down at myself and saw that the condom had ripped. As in ripped right at the top. _Oh my god! Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ I thought to myself as I looked over at Nessie changing. "Um…hun we might have had a…malfunction last night." I said as I walked up to her as I pulled on a clean pair of boxers and jeans that Nessie had brought me.

"I think I know Jacob." She said. I could almost hear her frown. "I think you condom broke last night. So I'm gonna try to find an early pregnancy test." She said then turned to me and her eyes were red from crying. I took her in my arms and she cried. I felt so horrible, I did this to her. I could be a father. Oh my god, I could be a…father. I gulped.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REVIEW!**

**TROUBLE IN NEW YORK COMING OUT SOON!**

Review! i'm writing now!


End file.
